Una Historia del Pasado
by Momoleft
Summary: Era una época lejana, una de cuentos repletos de caballeros, princesas y magia. Una época en donde Adrien, el hijo del rey es obligado a casarse. Una época donde la villana mas buscada viste una traje moteado. Una época donde Ladybug y Chat Noir son enemigos. ¡Amor! ¡aventura! ¡Adrinette! ¡LadyNoir! y mucho más.
1. Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias**

La risa de Adrien retumbaba en la habitación, su voz parecía rebotar entre las paredes, negándose a desaparecer, empeñoso de evidenciar como el joven príncipe se estaba burlando de las palabras pronunciadas por su padre. Su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo, y a cada segundo, más congestionado por la falta de aire. La cuidada melena rubia se mecía ante los suaves movimiento producto de la contracción del su abdomen.

Nathalie permanecía con los ojos cerrados, algo incómoda ante la situación que se estaba formando en la sala. Estaba a la espera que su estudiante se dignara a cesar su risa. Cosa que parecía no ser pronto. La institutriz abrió uno de sus ojos, apreciando a su Rey, que miraba indignado a su único heredero que permanecía sentado en el escritorio de viejo roble. Sus botas negras chocaban una y otra vez al mecerse entre su risa, ensuciando por accidente el emblema de su familia. Gabriel Agreste carecía de humor, y por lo que Nathalie veía, Adrien lo había olvidado.

—¿Terminaste? — habló buscando acabar con aquella deshonrosa mofa por parte de su primogénito.

Sus ojos y sus labios adornaban un feo mohín repleto de tangible molestia, los años habían arrebatado muchas cosas a Gabriel, su paciencia —para mala suerte de joven príncipe— era una de ellas. Respiró profundamente, sin desviar la mirada del rubio que se limpiaba las lágrimas nacidas tras minutos de un hilarante risa.

—Y yo pensando que no tenía humor querido padre— habló aun con falta de aire el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa completamente natural, nacida del goce de aquella buena broma.

Los ojos verdes cual menta se enfocaron en la mujer que yacía en el rincón, observando en silencio la escena. El rostro serio de Nathalie se meció levemente de lado a lado sin apartar la mirada de él, atenta y sin vacilo, produciendo que los labios de Adrien borraran la sonrisa que se había dibujado ante la orden de su padre.

Balbuceó un poco, casi como si hubiese olvidado hablar por unos segundos. Su lengua se enredó y las palabras se negaban a salir ante la falta de aire. Frunció el ceño lentamente a medida que su padre le miraba con atención, casi como si memorizara o tal vez estudiase sus reacciones. Adrien volteó hacia su progenitor, buscando un deje de vacilo que evidenciara la mentira. Pero jamás su padre había bromeado con él. Jamás le había hecho una broma o algo parecido, debía saberlo ya de antemano, después de todo, el Rey de las Tierras del Este, señor de los altos prados, no era alguien muy conocido por su humor hilarante.

—E-Esto no es verdad...— dejó escapar horrorizado perdiendo el color natura de su piel. Sus manos temblaron impotente dominado por los nervios que nacieron de su cuerpo—. Padre...

—Está hecho. Adrien— su voz gruesa y profunda le generó un escalofrío haciéndole encogerse—. Partes mañana al palacio de Bourgeois en dirección al Sur. Presentaras tus respetos ante el Señor del Sureste, y dejaras en evidencia tus enormes deseos de casarte con su hermosa y encantadora heredera.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme! ¡Padre! — gritó dominado por el pánico colocándose de pie— ¡No amo a Chloe! ¡Y-Yo no voy a casarme! ¡Nathalie! ¡Dile!

—Adrien...—musitó la mujer mientras suspiraba y le observaba con sus hermosos ojos azules. El rostro repleto de pánico esperaba expectante ante algo de apoyo, le dolía verle así, el príncipe no era mal muchacho, pero lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada por él—. Es por tu gente.

—¡Pues busca a alguien más!

—Suficiente— habló el Rey dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al rubio—. Se un hombre Adrien, es el momento que cumplas con tú deber como mi hijo.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente para detener los berrinches. El muchacho presentaba una enorme energía, las palabras brotaban de sus labios formulando argumentos inútiles ante los oídos del Rey. Gabriel cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar la paciencia, intentado recordar una y otra vez que su hijo era joven y estúpido, y por ellas razones no entendía sus decisiones.

Pero como ya se dijo, Gabriel Agreste carecía de paciencia.

—¡SUFICIENTE! — gritó ya harto de tales niñerías congelando al aterrado príncipe—. ¡Te casaras! ¡Y dejaras de deshonrar nuestro apellido con tus estupideces! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Y con esas palabras secas, repletas de frialdad, el Rey abandonó la habitación, dejando al desolado príncipe en un estado de Shock que su institutriz se dedicaba a observar con lastima.

La familia Agreste dominaba el Este del continente, sus años en dinastía en esta área del continente le habían otorgado su prestigio sobre otros soberanos, siendo el apellido temido y respetado. Su sangre de orígenes nobles ha dominado a sus súbditos con justicia ganándose el respeto de los menos afortunados, siempre siendo admirados por su gran linaje, caracterizado por sus brillantes ojos verdes y melena rubia, tan dorada como el mismo sol.

Los Agrestes eran reconocidos por aquella forma tan fría y afilada. Mucha gente les temía por la misma razón, debido a que su naturaleza superior era evidenciada por su carácter frívolo. El Rey Felix había dominado con puño de hierro, conocido como el Gato de Jade, destruyendo a sus enemigos sin piedad, conquistado el Este y parte del Sur acabando con la esclavitud de los antiguos gobernadores. Su nieto, Gabriel, en su juventud, dominó el Este y luchó en las grandes guerras por el Sur, pero al ver que su gente caía, este hizo lo más sensato y otorgó el Sur a la familia Couffaine que gobernaba las tierras de las costas y parte del mar, y posterior a la guerra, el Sur.

Los Agreste eran temido y respetados pese a la última derrota. Los años de vida del Gran Rey del Este Agreste habían otorgado un gran respeto por parte de los reinados vecinos... Respeto que se había deteriorado con el nacimiento de Adrien. La esencia alegre e inocente de su hijo destruyó cada esquema tallado en piedra por su abuelo; lo soldados de los otros reinos lo tachaban de débil y deshonroso como el mocoso lloraba por cada estupidez socorriendo a su madre. El pequeño no era digno de gobernar. Razón por la que su padre se había tomado la molestia de pulirlo cual diamante en bruto. Pero fue para peor. El niño inocente y temeroso, se había convertido en un chico irrespetuoso y sin vergüenza. Su adolescencia había sido un tortura, el chiquillo había hozado en tomar sus caravanas y marcharse por meses fuera de la vista de su padre; siendo el único heredero de Agreste, esto parecía no tener solución.

O fue así hasta que le llego la maravillosa noticia que las familias Bourgeois y Tsurugi había desterrado a la Serpiente de Mar, acabando con la supuesta tiranía de aquel horrible hombre, dominando el Sur en conjunto, repartiendo las tierras equitativamente de tal modo que ahora Bourgeois se había autonombrado como el Señor del Sureste. Aquello era una oportunidad, Bourgeois tenía una hija, una joven de la edad de Adrien y eso era una escala perfecta para que los Agreste lentamente volvieran a dominar el Sur y Este del continente. Además, serviría para que su hijo madurara, Adrien era chico irrespetuoso, pero sabía perfectamente que jamás engañaría a su esposa con otra mujer. Ya no habrían más mujerzuelas. No más juegos en las calles. No más apuestas. No más viajes no autorizados.

Estaba seguro que su abuelo Felix estaría de acuerdo con la decisión.

Tal vez con los años, su hijo seria digno de tomar su lugar. Gabriel se negaba a entregar el trono a alguien como Adrien, en especial con el carácter actual. Tendría que mejorar su actitud y de esa forma, él se lo entregaría con gusto. Pero mientras eso no pasase, Gabriel mantendría el poder, mucha gente dependía aquel trono.

La noche había cubierto la Ciudad de Campoesmeralda, las lámparas de aceite iluminaban los hogares y sus habitantes entre los mantos de la penumbra. Los niños dormían, las madres limpiaban sus hogares dando finalizado el día, los hombres festejaban el término de un invierno duro y el comienzo de la hermosa primavera. Y en una parte de Campoesmeralda, el mar de guardias del palacio se embriagaba sin preocupaciones tras el cambio de turno. Los gritos y las risas inundaban con descaro la taberna. El olor dulzón del vino se mezclaba en aire con el humo del tabaco negro de las montañas en las vieja pipa de uno de los tantos nobles.

Entre los festejos por el inicio de la primavera, no pasó desapercibido como la cerveza de raíz voló directamente al cantinero. Allí, en la barra de suave caoba que sostenía tras años de su nacimiento cada jarra de cerveza, comida y más de un peso de alguna mujerzuela que buscaba venderse. El viejo cantinero miró con repleto asco a Nino, el chico de las tierras libres, aquel niño pendenciero que ahora vestía con trajes de fina seda, de ojos marrones y piel tostada como el cacao. El muy mocoso ni siquiera había osado disculparse por escupirle, solo miraba atónito al hijo del Rey que no desprendía los ojos de la madera.

—¡¿Te vas a casar?! — inquirió a todo pulmón el moreno sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ignorando como el empapado cantinero volvía verter el licor en su jarrón— ¡Viejo! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Ya quisiera. — mustió con una sonrisa ladina mientras le dirigía la mirada a su amigo a medida que sus dedos acariciaban su jarrón de cerveza técnicamente intacto. Los ojos de su guardaespaldas evidenciaban un enorme horror—. Por favor Nino, borra esa cara, me haces sentir como si fuera a la horca.

—¿Y no lo es? — preguntó con escepticismo el moreno—. Hermano, si te casas ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¡Me despedirán! ¡Tú padre me odia!

Adrien le miró con una molestia fingida sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Nino había conseguido un puesto dentro de los guardias del palacio y con el tiempo había adquirido el honor de volverse su mejor amigo, y además, mano derecha. Técnicamente su valet de servicio y guardaespaldas que obedecía cada orden establecía por Nathalie. Pero a Adrien no le gustaba caracterizarlo de esa forma. Después de todo. Nino era todo. Su amigo, su memoria, sus ojos y oídos. Sin Nino, tal vez nunca hubiese sobrevivido en ese palacio de locos. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin preocuparse que se asustara en dar su opinión, Nino siempre era sincero y honesto.

Era su único amigo en realidad.

—Mañana parto al sur a ver a Chloe y decirle que la he amado toda mi vida—habló con ironía mientras suspiraba—, ni siquiera recuerdo como luce.

—Estas jodido hasta las orejas. — dijo con diversión el moreno encogiéndose de hombros—. Voy contigo— informó mientras posaba su mano en su hombro, Adrien le miró agradecido—, no quiero que te mates antes de la boda, y para eso me necesitas.

—No, quédate. No puedes dejar a tu hermano y tu madre— aseguró con tristeza el rubio sabiendo lo solitario que sería ir a un palacio nuevo. Un pueblo nuevo. Y gente nueva que le temería por su ostentoso apellido.

Le había tomado años que las personas en Campoesmeralda le miraran a los ojos. Todos solían arrodillarse ante él sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra temiendo algún castigo por parte del Rey si por accidente ofendía a su persona. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y todo gracias a Nino, que tras demostrar a Nathalie que era una persona de confiar y lo suficientemente competente para protegerle, había adquirido el permiso para pasear junto a él por la ciudad, como una persona casi normal, pues, ya no iba resguardado por un muro de guardias, solo Nino que se quitaba la armadura y vestía como un civil.

—¡Oh vamos! Nunca he ido al Sur— animó el moreno dando un fuerte codazo en las costillas al rubio. Adrien sonrió de lado sin mucho ánimo, pero escuchándole—, permíteme ampliar mi mundo. He oído que las mujeres del sur son hermosas...

Adrien rio divertido al ver que su amigo buscaba entusiasmarlo con el viaje.

—Vamos, seremos tú y yo, te mantendré con vida en tu vida matrimonial impidiendo que te lances de las torres, y tú permíteme vivir en el sur. — Agreste se encogió de hombros—. Hermano, piénsalo, tu padre no ira. No estará Nathalie. Seremos solo nosotros y las mujeres del sur— Adrien dio un trago a su cerveza con una sonrisa sincera en los labios al escuchar como su amigo parecía algo embriagado—, imagínalo hermano, las chicas del sur y dos hombres del Este.

Agreste suspiró mirándole con gratitud. Nino solo sonreía animado, casi saboreándose los labios ante la imagen mental que tenía. Adrien asintió rendido, sintiendo como el brazo derecho de su amigo caía por sobre su hombros agitándole en busca de animarlo, brindando con el choque las jarras en nombre de Adrien y la aventura que ambos tendrían en el Sur.

Este sería un nuevo comienzo para el reprimido rubio y su mejor amigo. Sería un paseo por el continente, desde Este a Sur. Pero aunque el rubio viese este viaje como su fin, esto no lo seria, claro que no. Este es un inicio, o más bien, un renacimiento.

**Sureste, Palacio de Bourgeois. 01:34 am.**

La noche cual manto cubría el brillante y pulcro palacio de la conocida Abeja Reina. Los arboles siseaban ante el suave movimiento del viento rodeando aquel hermoso palacio casi como un viejo bosque encantado, casi de un cuento. Las estrellas estaban ocultas, tímidas al ser opacadas por la enorme luna que coronaba el cielo con descaro, acaparando las miradas de todos en Villa Naciente.

La tranquilidad dominaba aquella noche.

—¡ATRÁPENLA! — gritó a todo pulmón el jefe de guardia desde el balcón, estrellando contra sus costillas el barandal.

Los del turno de custodia comenzaron a perseguir al dichoso ladrón escarlata, que avanzaba a una velocidad promedio para ellos. Sus pasos eran sigilosos, nada comparados con los ruidosos tintineos de los guardias, que ante el peso de las armaduras, parecían en desventaja.

El ladrón de un ágil brinco saltó entre los muros escalando con una agilidad prodigio que los petrifico. Parecía una maldita araña.

—¡DISPAREN IMBÉCILES! — volvió a gritar el jefe de guardias desde una de las cornisas observando todo desde primer lugar—¡DISPÁRENLE!

Los jóvenes salieron de su asombro, se observaron de reojo y tensaron las ballestas obedeciendo. Apuntaron a la oscura silueta que escalaba una de las torres vigías casi a punto de escapar con el botín. Pero como las últimas veces, los jóvenes fallaron patéticamente.

—¡Pero que buen disparo Ivann! —se burló uno de los guardias mientras empujaba al más robusto.

—¡Vete al diablo Kim! ¡Tú tampoco le diste!

Una suave risa los atrapó produciendo un escalofrió que defendió desde sus nucas hacia la parte baja de sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon hacia la ladrona que al fin había alcanzado la altura suficiente de la torre vigía para poder saltar sobre el muro limitante de la bien nombrada Colmena. Se afirmó con una sola mano, mientras que sus pies permanecían incrustados en la tierra caliza, casi como si se adhirieran por magia.

Al fin la luz de la luna dejó ver los colores de aquel oscuro ladrón, la capa de raso se meneó por el viento danzando en un suave y elegante baile, la escarlata brilló cual rubí sobre la ropa de aquella ladrona, cubriendo su cuerpo y con ello su cabeza. Pese a la oscuridad, lograron ver unos brillantes ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, mirándolos directamente a ellos. Los guardias palidecieron, sabían perfectamente quién era.

Ese no era un ladrón común.

Kim retrocedió intimidado al ver como esta saltaba una gran distancia desde la torre vigía hacia el muro limitante del palacio, aterrizando con suavidad propio de un fantasma. Era un monstruo. Eso era. Y el terror se desató, cuando su figura desapareció en un parpadeo.

Era un espíritu. Era el fantasma de la creación, y el demonio que rondaba este palacio.

Era Ladybug, aquella que había vuelto de la misma muerte para dictaminar sobre aquellos seres crueles que habían hozado en desgarrar su cuello.

.

**Se podría decir que es un Capitulo piloto xD no sé si seguirla pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y no olviden su review! Comenten lo que piensan así sabré si les gustó o no :3 ¡Bechos!**

**Momoleft. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Ladrón que roba a ladrón

**PD: Edité el capítulo anterior, nada de otro mundo, corregí narración y agregué algunos datos.**

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 2: Ladrón que roba a ladrón**

Se sentía como un animal con aquella piel sobre sus hombros, la ropa que cargaba pesaba casi lo mismo que él, lo que causaba cierta dificultad para moverse. Su padre había insistido.

—Los Agreste siempre deben dejar en claro su superioridad ante los gobernantes inferiores— dijo al momento que Adrien salía de su hogar tras formular un comentario ante el exceso de ropa—. Hijo, recuerda, no hay nadie más fuerte que nosotros. Hazme sentir orgulloso.

Era irónico que dijese eso. Después de todo Couffaine lo había derrotado en las nuevas guerras.

Se había tenido que subir aquel ataúd con ruedas. Hubiera preferido el viaje a caballo, mondando y sintiendo la briza, escuchando los ríos, disfrutando el olor a barro y a hierba, divisando cada camino recorrido, observando y compartiendo con cada viajero que se toparan. Lamentablemente, eso no era digno de un príncipe según su padre. Así que le había enviado en aquella caja fina tirada por su caballo pura sangre. Y con él, seis guardias que lo escoltarían hacia Villa Naciente.

Miraba con desgano por la ventana. La carrosa se tambaleaba con torpeza de lado a lado a causa del mal estado del camino principal al interior de los bosques de roble. En un principio no podía negar que viajar le sonaba divertido, ver lugares nuevos, animales, conocer gente nueva. Error. Los guardias de su padre no lo dejaban salir de la carrosa más que para ir al baño o calentarse en la hoguera al levantar el campamento por las noches. Al parecer, su padre había dado órdenes explicitas de no dejarlo bajar del vehículo a menos que sea una emergencia o hayan llegado a su destino.

Claramente, su padre no confiaba en él. De seguro creía que iba a escapar en medio del viaje. Aquello lo ofendía. No negaba que era cierto. Pero aun así lo ofendía su desconfianza.

—Nino— llamó desde la carroza. Casi como magia, el caballo negro del moreno trotó, alcanzando la ventanilla donde el rubio estaba posando su rostro. Adrien entre cerro los ojos al ser cegado momentáneamente por el relejo zagas del sol en la armadura de su amigo—. ¿Cuánto queda? — preguntó cubriendo sus ojos con su mano.

—Mañana estaremos llegando— informó con una sonrisa desde su caballo.

Adrien suspiró. Una semana dentro de esa carroza ya lo tenía harto ¿Por qué no podía cabalgar como una persona normal? Él era mejor jinete que Nino, junto a Marfil su caballo, podría ganarle a Nino sin esfuerzo.

Veía como Night daba sus pasos con elegancia. Un paso antes del otro. Sus músculos se marcaban en su pecho y su pelaje tan negro como el mismo carbón brillaba como una moneda pulida. Era hipnotizándote, pero a la vez aburrido. Sus ojos observaban con atención como las pesuñas del caballo se enterraban en el fango, una y otra vez a medida que avanzaban.

Adrien moriría de aburrimiento.

Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando hondo. El suave aroma a tierra mojada llenó sus pulmones. Meditó mientras la suave briza acariciaba su cabello, y de la nada sonrió ante una idea.

—Oye— habló el rubio a su amigo mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el marco. El moreno le miró de reojo—, tantos días en ese caballo. De seguro estas agotado de cabalgar... ¿Qué tal si cambiamos?

—Ni lo intentes hermano— dijo en una risa divertida el joven, el rubio bufó.

El rubio se dejó caer en los acolchados asientos de la carrosa. Iba a morir de aburrimiento, de eso no había duda.

Nino era el encargado de custodiar su traslado, orden explicita de Nathalie, era la única forma que su padre le dejara ir con él hacia el palacio de los Bourgeois. Y pese a que Nino era su mejor amigo, el moreno podía ser muy riguroso en cuanto a su trabajo.

Llevaba varios días encerrado, y su mente había empezado a trabajar en su vida con Chloe. Tenía más que claro que el compromiso no era oficial, la familia Bourgeois no estaba enterada de nada, solo era una idea de su padre que él tenía que dar comienzo al llegar y pedir la mano de la rubia. Al no estar al tanto Bourgeois, la idea de fingir demencia estaba entre sus planes, podría fingir que solo estaba de paseo con el fin de una posible alianza y de esa forma estar lejos de su padre por un tiempo, conocería el sur y haría de las suyas tal como Nino se lo había propuesto.

Conocería cada burdel, cantina, panadería e incluso sastrería. Saborearía todos los licores que se le cruzara, se embriagaría hasta la medula, conocería y probaría a cada mujer que le sonriera. Adrien sería un hombre libre hasta que el verdugo del matrimonio acabara con su felicidad. Después de todo, su padre tarde o temprano se enteraría que el compromiso no estaba en pie y seria ahí cuando la diversión se acabaría.

Pero hasta ese momento, Adrien estaría de vacaciones. Y por todos los Dioses que los disfrutaría.

La carrosa se detuvo, captando la atención del rubio sentándose en el asiento.

—¿Llegamos? — inquirió asomando su rostro por la ventana. El moreno le miró y negó—. ¿Entonces?

—Adrien— habló el guardia. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo se mantenía serio—, quédate en la carrosa.

Nino se bajó de Night, con su mano cerca de su espada, avanzó alerta junto a sus compañeros de brillantes armaduras. Los encabezó y con un movimiento de su cabeza los guardias protegieron la carrosa donde Adrien era transportado.

Los ojos chocolate del moreno observaron con cuidado, dos hombres de ropas andrajosas, con sonrisas petulantes que se mantenían en medio del camino impidiendo el paso en el frondoso bosque.

—¡Amigos! ¿Nos permiten? — preguntó lo más relajado posible intentado evitar cualquier encuentro que pudiese poner en peligro la vida de su amigo —. Tenemos prisa.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y luego apuntaron a la carroza.

—Denos todo lo que traen y los dejaremos ir.

Nino sonrió divertido. ¿Era una broma? Eran seis contra dos, no había oportunidad.

—No queremos problemas— aseguró el moreno—, solo déjenos pasar, y asunto arreglado.

Ambos rieron burlescos, mirándose casi como si las palabras de Nino hubiesen sido algún mal chiste.

—Mátenlos. — ordenó con voz seca uno aquel que parecía liderar.

Cayeron de los arboles lanzándose sobre la carroza, eran un numero incontable de ladrones armados atacando a los nobles que resguardaban al hijo del Rey. Nino alterado por la seguridad de su amigo corrió a detener a los bandidos, pero fue interceptado por unos armados ladrones.

Las espadas gritaban en siseos que parecían estruendosos rayos. Nino hacía de todo para quitarse de encima aquellos ladrones que le acorralaban. Uno a uno los iba derrotando, sin avanzar ni un paso hacia la carroza que estaba siendo destruida con su amigo en el interior.

Un fuerte golpe lo aturdió por un momento, haciéndole tambalear y caer al suelo, perdiendo su espada. Pisotearon su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, sintió el filo de una hoja de nuca. Estiró su mano hacia su espada intentado alcanzarla y salvarse, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el silbido de la espada cortar el aire hacia su cuello.

De una fuerte patada golpeó el pecho del ladrón que mantenía capturado al moreno, atrapando la espada del enemigo y cortando a otro ladrón que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda. Con su mano libre recogió la espada de Nino, usando ambas para detener a los ladrones que atentaban con la vida de su mejor amigo.

—¡Adrien! — llamó en sorpresa Nino mientras se colocaba de pie—. ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la carrosa! — gruñó mientras evidenciaba como el muchacho había desobedecido una orden explicita de él.

—¿Cuál? — inquirió con burla pateando a otro ladrón en el pecho distanciándolo—¿Esa? — Nino miró hacia el vehículo que yacía hecho pedazos en el suelo—. Prioridades amigo.

—Bien— musitó mientras veía como su orden prioritaria de mantener al hijo del Rey en la carroza acababa de colapsar, literalmente—. Dame mi espada.

El rubio miró de reojo a su amigo, y luego las dos espadas que tenía en mano. Sonrió y le lanzó la espada perteneciente al enemigo, aquella con leve oxido y de naturaleza barata, quedando con aquella de hierro pulido que parecía tener luz propia ante el reflejo del sol.

—Viejo...

—Quédate con la pequeña— se burló mientras apegaban sus espaldas protegiéndose mutuamente.

No fue una batalla. Aquello no podía ser clasificado una batalla, solo un encuentro que terminó en su victoria. Adrien sentía que la adrenalina ya estaba recorriendo por sus venas, jamás en su vida había blandido una espada sin supervisión, y para mejorar, había sido contra un enemigo real.

Los derrotaron con facilidad. Los hombres de su padre eran reconocido por su naturaleza suspicaz en batalla, sumado al entrenamiento que Adrien había tenido por parte de instructores estrictos y la experiencia de Nino en encuentros previos, todo indicaba desde inicios que aquellos ladrones no tenían oportunidad.

—Maldito niño rico— gruñó con voz ronca el que parecía ser el líder de los ladrones mientras Adrien miraba complacido como Nino terminaba de amarrar a los doce bandidos—. Ojalá te mueras.

—Ojalá...— musitó en un susurro el rubio en un suspiro recordando su próximo compromiso.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó el moreno ganándose la mirada de su amigo—. La carrosa está hecha pedazos.

—Usaré a Marfil— dijo con simpleza el rubio. Nino frunció el ceño—. Prometo no escaparme.

—Bien— aceptó agotado caminando hacia el caballo blanco con el objetivo de ensillarlo para su amigo, se voleó al no percibir los pasos de su amigo apreciando como Adrien se encontraba aun observando a los ladrones con sumo interés—. Hermano...

—Un segundo.

Agreste miró a los ladrones con cuidado, buscando algo que tomar para mantener como un recuerdo de aquella emocionante aventura en donde había salvado el trasero de Nino. Pero solo veía espadas de pésimo material, cuchillos oxidados, ropa andrajosa y collares baratos. O era así hasta que su mirada se posó en un colgante que traía el líder.

—Lindo anillo— alagó atrapándolo con su derecha, tirándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar la cadena—, de seguro es robado.

El ladrón rio estrepitosamente captando la mirada verdosa del rubio.

—Consérvelo, y por favor, hágame el favor de colocárselo— dijo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? — inquirió el hijo de Agreste mientras se agachaba a la altura del ladrón que permanecía en el suelo amarrado. El ladrón se encogió de hombros—. O vamos amigo, te dejaré libre, agradece.

—¿Yo? ¿Agradecer a un Gato de Jade? — preguntó en burla—. ¡Ja! Nada es gratis amigo.

—¡Adrien! — el rubio volteó por sobre el hombro notando como Nino yacía de pie junto a Marfil, que hace horas atrás traía de su prisión andante—. El caballo esta ensillado, ya es hora de irnos.

El joven de ojos verdes mordió su mejilla por dentro y volvió a ver al ladrón.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? — preguntó con interés y seriedad el joven.

El ladrón sonrió de lado.

—Tu chaqueta y tu abrigo.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, miró su prenda. Su chaqueta era una simple de seda verde neón, con adornos negros y botones de madera hechos a manos, y sobre esta traía una abrigadora piel de oso negro que cubría su lado derecho. Adrien sonrió.

—Bien.

Quedó solo con su camisa de lino desde su cintura hacia arriba, y habló en voz baja con el ladrón. Tras el intercambio de información, subió a su caballo teniendo todo el tiempo la mirada de Nino sobre él. Pero al no haber un obvio deseo de hablar por parte del rubio, los nobles retomaron el paso hacia el palacio Bourgeois.

Adrien se fue en silencio gran parte del viaje, sin conversar o bromear como generalmente actuaba. Se mantenía distante con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Nino lo atribuyó a la posible boda que le esperaba al llegar.

Pero no. Adrien no pensaba en ello.

Al caer la noche, generaron una hoguera a las orillas del camino. Todos dormían y Adrien se mantuvo junto a la fogata mirando aquel brillante anillo de plata.

"Esta maldito" Aseguró el bandido mientras le sonreirá "Ese anillo porta al dios de la muerte y la destrucción. Mi abuelo lo encontró en el oriente, y fue su perdición. Al colocárselo, la criatura lo desaprobó y hundió su barco, matando a todos los tripulantes. Mi abuelo lo cargó y lo ocultó hasta que yo lo use tras 50 años de estar guardado, y al usarlo, el monstruo destruyo mi pueblo sin piedad, matando a mi esposa e hija. Úselo mi señor. Úselo y condénese a una vida repleta de desgracias."

Algo dramático, pensó en ese momento. Pero pese a ser escéptico, Adrien no se colocó el anillo, solo lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tonterías— dijo tras acomodarse para dormir.

La mañana inició con las primeras horas de luz, no perdieron el tiempo e iniciaron el viaje. Mientras antes partieran, antes estarían cerca de un lugar donde comer algo caliente y sentarse en algo que no fuesen sus incomodos caballos.

Adrien solo pensaba una y otra vez las palabras de aquel ruin ladrón. Podrían ser una simple mentira, y tal vez había cambiado sus ostentosas prendas por una vil baratija. Era una posibilidad.

Se mordió el labio con molestia. Aquello tenía atrapado su curiosidad. Si el anillo estaba maldito, y se lo colocaba, podía lastimar a Nino y a los otros guardias que lo escoltaban, no era nada responsable de su parte colocárselo donde hubiese tantas personas.

Adrien sonrió. No daba créditos a tus pensamientos ¡Semejante estupidez! ¡El dios de la muerte y destrucción! Eso no podía ser. Los dioses no podrían estar encerrados en joyas como esas. Los dioses tal vez no tenían una forma física, de seguro observaban todo desde los cielos, o podían estar entre ellos.

O podría tener uno en su bolsillo.

La sola idea la dio escalofríos.

—¡Viejo! — Adrien dio un brinco ante el grito de Nino. Elevó la mirada hacia el moreno que le observaba con rebosante felicidad—. Mira eso.

Nino indicó con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes le siguieron y al fin vio a lo lejos aquel poblado que parecía estar siendo devorado por los frondosos bosques que lo rodeaban. Sonrió. Y luego un nudo se formó en su estómago volviendo a la realidad.

Habían llegado a Villa Naciente. Pronto vería Chloe.

**.**

**Me han inspirado a continuarla! Así que muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**En el próximo capítulo, hará la aparición nuestra dulce Marinette ;)**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**sonrais777**

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Saludos! Gracias por tu review.**

**karen Agreste**

**¡Lamento la demora! Estaba fuera de la ciudad, espero que te haya gustado ese capitulo ¡Saludos! ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Emely-nya**

**¡Me alegro que te gustara! Espero que este cap te guste también. ****Gracias por tu review.**

**Layla MT**

**Espero que este cap también te guste! Gracias por tu review, muchos saludos. **

**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pronto estableceré un día especifico de este Fic, y las publicaciones serán semanales quizás, o puede que cada dos semanas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! **

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una Simple Sirviente

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**PD: La trama es algo lenta, si, lo sé. Pero no me gusta que las cosas ocurran instantáneamente, me gusta que todo fluya… Es decir, en este fic no verán cosas como: Se vieron y se enamoraron. Chan chan. ¡No! La vida real no es así mi gente, todo ocurre a su tiempo. Teniendo esto en cuenta, les deseo que gocen el cap de hoy y espero que comprendan que Marinette es un personaje algo más complejo que el de la serie pero manteniendo su personalidad.  
Atte. Momoletf.**

**Capítulo 3: Una Simple Sirviente**

El chillido agudo casi reventó sus tímpanos. Había enterrado la aguja apropósito en el muslo derecho, pero jamás pensó que aquello fuese una desventaja para su integridad auditiva. Los ojos azules cual frío iceberg se enfocaron sobre la azabache, evidentemente en una mirada de reproche que la joven sastre, fingió no ver.

Los labios rosas de la rubia se separaron para gritarle y evidenciar su incompetencia. Era un simple sirviente que debía estar agradeciendo de rodillas que le otorgara trabajo, pero se contuvo, limitándose a suspirar y maldecir su existencia en silencio. Ella era demasiado hermosa para gastar su tiempo en un simple sirviente.

Una vulgar mestiza.

—Lo quiero para ayer Dupain-Cheng, eres demasiado lenta— ordenó altanera elevando la mirada y extendiendo los labios a medida que veía su reflejo en el espejo. Sus pies se movieron un poco sobre la superficie de aquella diminuta tarima.

No podía negarlo. La mestiza tenía talento. Había creado un hermoso vestido de fina seda que descendía lentamente desde sus caderas en tonalidades amarillas cubriendo sus largas piernas con delicadeza. Su cintura iniciaba con dos franjas negras acabando el corsee en la zona del pecho en negro que se unía con unas largas mangas caídas de tonalidades negras. Era como una obra de arte. Acentuaba lo hermosa que ya era. Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de satisfacción. Pronto sus sueños se harían realidad.

La rubia comenzó a mecerse levemente, de izquierda a derecha, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la imagen que tenía en mente. Pero aquella felicidad no era compartida por alguien, por aquella chica que yacía arrodillada aun costado de la tarima, enterrando sus rodillas en la alfombra. La azabache generó un segundo gruñido, pasó casi inadvertido los fruncidos labios al tener múltiples alfileres entre ellos. Le miró con molestia desde su lugar, le había pedido explícitamente que debía mantenerse quieta. Quieta. Tranquila. Inmóvil. ¿Era tan difícil entenderlo?

Un segundo pinchazo.

—¡Dupain-Cheng! — gritó enfurecida la rubia tras un brinco producto del dolor.

La azabache al fin quitó los alfileres de la boca, sintiendo como la tensión de su rostro desaparecía lentamente. Le sonrió dulcemente sacando un rezongue a la rubia que no le perdía de vista ni un momento. Sus ojos fríos repletos de superioridad le observaban desde la altura, exigiendo una explicación de su herida. Pero la muchacha le ignoró.

La chica se colocó de pie juntando sus manos en el frente, imitando aquella postura que su madre solía usar ante la familia Bourgeois. Los ojos azules de tonalidad acuosa parpadearon con enorme inocencia, sacando un chasqueo de lengua por parte de la rubia que sabía perfectamente que aquella inocencia era completamente fingida.

—Lo siento señorita Bourgeois— se disculpó sin sentirlo en realidad—, pero su vestido está listo. Espero que le guste.

—¡Ja! Ya era hora— se quejó posando sus manos en su cintura modelando ante el espejo—. Tiene suerte la torpe de tu madre que tú puedes cubrirla, o de otra forma ya estarían rogando para que le devuelva el empleo.

La azabache se mantuvo en silencio mirándole con profundo odio, deseando de corazón que la rubia tropezara con aquella tarima y se mordiera la lengua tan fuerte que le fuese imposible hablar por semanas. Sonrió. Asintiendo agradecida, alagando su amabilidad. Realizó una reverencia ante la joven informando su ida, marchándose con la rubia a sus espaldas, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

La sonrisa se borró y un agotado suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus hombros cayeron y sus pies se deslizaron un poco en el suelo. Chloe la agotaba física y mentalmente. Pero lo bueno es que el vestido estaba listo, había intentado de todo para terminar pronto, no soportaba más de una hora con la rubia, si hubiera estado un minuto más en la habitación se hubiese lanzado por el balcón.

Marinette respiró profundo intentado de auto animarse. El día aun no acababa, y esta semana sería la más pesada.

No. Eso no era verdad. La copia de Chloe en versión masculina estaba por llegar al palacio, y se quedaría un tiempo empeorando su existencia. La idea de que otro niño rico llegara a su vida era lo ultimó que quería.

—Cambia esa cara Dupain-Cheng— la azabache parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró al guardia de brillante armadura plateada con emblema de la familia Bourgeois en el hombro derecho. Una abeja en una celdilla dorada en forma hexagonal.

El muchacho llegó sonriente, con su copete en punta y sus ojos café relucientes ante la idea de hacer guardia en la puerta de la hermosa Chloe.

—Kim—saludó con una sonrisa la chica—. Pensé que hoy tenías turno en el patio.

—Si pero con el gigante de Ivann es suficiente— aseguró el chico—, además soy el más rápido y me enviaron a cuidar a la señorita Chloe.

—¿Cuidar? — inquirió la azabache confundida— ¿Cuidar de qué? ¿De su ego?

—Muy graciosa— gruñó el chico en reproche—. Ya sabes, el fantasma de Ladybug.

La chica rio ante aquella razón cubriendo sus labios con su puño. Sonrió comprensiva, Kim frunció los labios sabiendo como la chica tendía una cierto escepticismo en cuando a Ladybug.

—Búrlate si quieres— habló el chico extendiendo las manos casi como si intentase a asustar a la hija del panadero—, pero cuando Ladybug venga por nuestras almas, suplicaras que te salve.

—Lo dudo— dijo con una sonrisa divertida comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cocina—, pero diviértete escuchando como Chloe se adula a sí misma.

Marinette avanzaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, viendo como los sirvientes se esforzaban para sacar brillo a las ventanas, como algunos cambiaban las alfombras y las flores. Barrían y pulían los salones. Algunos guardias brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia a causa de sus armaduras pulidas. Todo era un caos en la mansión. El señor Bourgeois estuvo a punto de perder los pocos cabellos que tenía a causa de la noticia: el hijo de la familia Agreste estaba por llegar a su palacio en visita. El hijo del Rey del Este estaba por venir a su humilde palacio... "Humilde", vaya forma de describir tal castillo.

Los Bourgeois habían llegado a su vida cuando ella era niña, iniciando una guerra con el antiguo Rey del Sur, Couffaine la serpiente de Mar. La familia Couffaine llevaba años reinando, por lo menos desde que tenía memoria, y su reinado era bastante justo. El Rey serpiente no era exactamente una persona seria, era alguien bastante holgazán y muy despreocupado, jamás había tomado peso a la corona, solo disfrutaba de la buena vida. Más que un Rey, era un líder. La gente le quería bastante ante su forma tan tranquila de vagar por la ciudad principal del sur, jamás en el trono y siempre en las plazas tocando una guitarra o cantando. Comía con sus súbditos, hablaba con ellos y les ayudaba si era posible. Marinette tenía varios recuerdos de aquel juguetón Rey, siempre devorando todo en la panadería de sus padres, y gracias a eso, la joven azabache había logrado crear una estrecha relación con sus hijos, volviéndose amigos y jugando cada vez que el Rey iba con su familia a la panadería. Pero aquellos tiempos de paz se acabaron al momento que Bourgeois, y su gente, iniciaron la guerra. Fue horrible. Desterraron a los Couffaine y su ejército al mar, aquellos que se negaron a rendirles tributo fueron despojados de sus hogares y pertenencias. La gente que si obedeció fue repartida entre el Sur y el Sureste, construyendo nuevos pueblos, entre ellos Villa Naciente, y además un palacio que tardó 11 años en ser construido.

Matinette ya tenía 16. Y pese a ser muy pequeña en aquella época, aún recordaba la sangre bañada en las calles y la vela con el emblema de la serpiente desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Odiaba a los Bourgeois.

—¿Mamá? — inquirió la azabache al ver a la mujer de rasgos orientales en la cocina, moviendo las bandejas de lado a lado mientras los cocineros trabajaban arduamente a su lado, siendo guiados por un enorme hombre que ella reconocía como su padre—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en casa descansando!

—Marinette. — musitó la mujer alegre de ver a su única hija llegar a la cocina. Los ojos de la chica pasaron aquella mano que yacía vendada, cubriendo los dedos, técnicamente inmovilizando. El horror y preocupación se desato al ver como una mancha de sangre estaba apoderándose de las vendas—. ¿Pudiste terminar el vestido de la señorita Chloe?

—¡Mamá estas sangrando! — chilló la chica acercándose angustiada, tomando la muñeca de la mano derecha de la mujer.

—Tranquila cariño— intentó calamar con un tono dulce la mujer—, no me duele.

—Ese no es el punto mamá— regañó la chica intentando guiarla lejos de los hornos en dirección a la zona del lavabo—, tienes dos dedos quebrados, tienes que inmovilizar tu mano o nunca sanará.

—Cariño...— susurró la mujer enternecida de que su hija se preocupase tanto—. Estoy bien, te lo juro.

—Mamá— habló con seriedad la joven quitando las vendas—, tienes que descansar...

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, y tras unos segundos, la mayor asintió rendida.

Habían perdido todo a causa de los Bourgeois, pero también el Señor del Sureste se había apiadado de ellos brindándole un empleo a su padre como jefe de cocina y posteriormente a su madre como la modista principal de los trajes de la familia real. Una de las razones que sus padres idolatraban a la familia colmena olvidando lo ocurrido en la guerra.

—Ya está. — dijo con una sonrisa aliviada y orgullosa de su vendaje. Su madre sonrió agradecida—. Mamá ve a casa.

—No puedo, no quiero dejar a tu padre solo con los preparativos del banquete.

—Mamá...— dijo en un suspiro—. Por favor, te puedes lastimar de nuevo— rogó mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Su madre meditó sus palabras con tristeza, y finalmente cedió en una dulce sonrisa y un suave beso en la frente de su única hija.

Marinette había madurado demasiado rápido para el gusto de sus padres. Su hija parecía preocuparse de asuntos demasiado políticos a su parecer, Sabine, solía recordar su propia juventud como una joven muy inquieta y aventurera, nada centrada y siempre en las nubes, nada parecido a lo que es Marinette hoy en día. Rogaba en su interior que en algún momento su hija sonriera a la vida y disfrutara el momento, dejara las preocupaciones de lado y se dejara llevar en los senderos que el destino tendía abrir.

Las puertas principales de la cocina se abrieron en sonoro golpe que retumbó con persistencia en las paredes. Los ojos azules de la joven Dupain-Cheng se posaron en el enorme guardia que parecía sudar en exceso ante el peso del metal que cargaba sobre su cuerpo.

Ivann miró de lado a lado, su garganta seca y el sofocante calor que parecía hervir su carne, le impedían modular las palabras que se encontraban atoradas en su garganta. Tom le miró con cierta diversión y lastima, así que tras servir un jarrón de fresca agua le dedicó su mejor sonrisa expectante de la información que el joven guardia buscaba compartir con él servidumbre de la cocina.

—¡Llegó! — informó tras aclarar su garganta con el dulce frescor del agua —. El príncipe, llegó—dijo finalmente generando un escalofrío en los presentes.

El temido Gato de Jade estaba en las puertas del palacio.

.

**¡La publicación de los capítulos serán los días Lunes! Así que nos leemos el próximo lunes mi gente.**

**¡Adrien llegó! ¡Oh. My. Gosh! ¡Y Marinette lo odia sin conocerlo! Es un mal comienzo para el Adrinette xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Desde los próximos capítulos la extensión de cada capítulo aumentara. Hoy acabó en la llegada de Adrien solo para un poco de drama ;) ¡Saludos!**

_**RESPUESTA REVIEWS **_

**Emely-nya**

**Adrien siempre saliéndose con la suya, vamos a ver si Marinette se lo permite. xD. ¡Saludos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado**

**sonrais777**

**El dios de la destrucción y muerte. Cualquiera se imaginaria a un ser horrible y aterrador, ya veremos como Adrien reaccione cuando note que es un gato adorable xD. ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

**karen Agreste**

**xD Adrien no podrá salvarse de Chloe, es el destino. Y en el próximo capítulo veremos el encuentro. ¿Cómo será la reacción de todos? ¡Saludos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado**

**Arashi Shinomori**

**Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este cap te guste también! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Saludos!**

**Milenna**

**Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara la trama y mi narración. ¡Espero que este cap también te guste! ¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! **

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	4. Capítulo 4: Ojos Azules

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 4: Ojos azules**

Los cabellos de la escoba limpiaban la madera entre va y ven, los ojos almendrados observaban con aburrimiento como el polvo y la tierra se acumulaba en un rincón, para después moverla hacia el recogedor. Sonrió levemente mirando de lado a lado, satisfecha. Su vestido de tonalidades mostaza se meció alrededor de sus largas piernas acarameladas, Alya suspiró aliviada de terminar su trabajo al fin. Todas las habitaciones de la posada están relucientes, los baños desinfectados, solo quedaba limpiar un poco la barra del piso inferior y todo acabaría por hoy.

Descendió a la planta baja, lugar donde los viajeros solían desayunar y calentar sus cuerpos con licores y las ardientes brazas de la chimenea. Sus ojos se posaron en el reflejo de la Luz que acariciaba el suelo tras cruzar los ventanales, ya habían alcanzado la tercera mesa.

—Marinette se ha tardado— musitó para sí misma.

La azabache le había dicho la tarde de ayer que vendría a comer junto con ella, y luego ambas irían a pasear por la plaza a lanzar monedas a la fuente y desear una vida mejor. Como siempre solían hacerlo, cada siete días.

Pero el medio día ya había pasado, y con él, unas tres horas más y de la joven Dupain-Cheng no se sabía nada. Lo más probable es que la "Señorita perfección" haya obligado a su mejor amiga a quedarse más de la cuenta, después de todo, Chloe hacia lo imposible para hacer enojar a la azabache.

La puerta de la vieja posada del Búho se abrieron casi destruyendo la madera, Alya miró con sorpresa como el viejo Damocles entraba con lo faltante en la cocina, siendo seguido por Max, el joven encargado de la pobre biblioteca del pueblo. No era extraño que el muchacho anduviese por la posada, siempre ayudaba de alguna forma con tal de conseguir algo de comida gratis o uno que otro trago para él y sus amigos.

—Esa no es forma de tratar la puerta— regañó burlesca la morena mientras veía como los dos recién llegados parecían haber visto un fantasma.

Max la ignoró tras dejar la bolsa de lino repleta de pan sobre una de las tantas mesas, abriendo la ventana y asomándose con asombro. Alya no entendía qué ocurría, solo veía confundida como Damocles se hablaba a sí mismo de los posibles clientes.

—¡Ahí vienen!— dijo en grito de emoción el muchacho de piel oscura mientras sonreía. La moza le dirigió una mirada de recelo ante una posible broma, después te todo, Kim era extremadamente molesto y en más de una ocasión había ocupado al pequeño Max para sus bromas. Pero tras meditar la mirada repleta de insistencia por parte del muchacho, cedió a la curiosidad.

Sus ojos cacao se asomaron junto a su amigo y vio confundida como un grupo de hombres de armadura atravesaba las calles de Villa Naciente, a su parecer, escoltando a alguien que no lograba divisar ante él excesos de gente que le seguía.

—Es el hijo del Rey del Este, un Gato de Jade— aseguró.

—Bromeas— increpó la morena, el muchacho le miró—, ¿Y tú como sabes?

—Kim me lo dijo, se dirige al palacio de la Abeja Reina.— Alya parpadeó expectante—. Al parecer viene a hacer una alianza con los Bourgeois.

—Marinette no me dijo nada.

—No lo dudo— comentó—, Kim me dijo que la carta de su llegada aterrizó esta mañana en una paloma blanca con emblema de la familia Agreste, el palacio ha sido una locura desde entonces.

La chica no pudo evitar formular una sonrisa, de seguro su amiga ha tenido un día de perros bajo las órdenes de aquella familia rica. Como la compadecía.

—Harán un banquete en su honor esta noche— dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su amiga—, Kim dijo que podía meterme a escondidas, habrá mucha comida gratis ¿Vienes?

—¿Yo?— preguntó al aire—. Paso, soy alérgica a la petulancia.

—Bien, te lo pierdes.

Un segundo.

Alya atrapó el brazo de Max, obligándole a voltearse. La energía se desbordaba de su mirada ante la idea que estaba surgiendo.

—¡Quiero ir!— chilló la morena invadiendo el espacio personal del chico.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ladybug acechaba ese castillo y había notado un patrón regular en su comportamiento, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el fantasma aparecería esa noche y por fin Alya confirmaría lo que su instinto llevaba gritando por meses: Ladybug no era un simple fantasma. Estaba viva. Alya lo sentía en sus huesos. Podría darle las gracias en persona.

Una mariposa revoloteó frente a él. Nino sonrió al ver como las alas de tonalidades anaranjadas subían y bajan frente a su mejor amigo, casi dando la bienvenida. Era una mariposa muy hermosa, en el Este no había tales mariposas, ni menos de ese tamaño. Lahiffe no había dejado de apreciar cada detalle del Sureste, todo le parecía más hermoso, algo más fresco a causa de las brisas pero el sol parecía compensarlo con aquel calor sofocante que coronaba aquella tarde.

Villa Naciente resultó ser un pueblo pequeño, no era sorpresa, después de todo era bastante nuevo, definitivamente no lograba comparase con la ciudad de Campoesmeralda. Era rustico, la única calle adoquinada era la principal, mientras que las otras estaban compuestas por algunas rocas o una tierra arcillosa y homogénea. Los pueblerinos parecieron emocionarse ante la llegada de Adrien, Nino se sentía famoso siendo rodeado por tantas personas, más de una suplicando atención en su persona. Su pecho se llenó de emoción al recordar la llegada.

Su sonrisa se borró.

—Viejo, parecer haber visto un fantasma ¿Estas bien? — preguntó con legítima preocupación Nino mientras veía como la tez bronceada de su amigo parecía competir con el blanco del caballo pura sangre.

Adrien sonrió por una milésima de segundo en respuesta, sus ojos no podían separarse del emblema de la abeja que se habían formado con pequeños adoquines de colores amarillos y negros sobre el camino principal de tonalidades pasteles. Chloe estaba ahí, no la había visto desde que era un niño. Recordaba que la chica era algo... difícil, en el fondo sabía que era buena persona, pero eran niños, quizás con el tiempo había madurado como él.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la entrada del castillo a lo lejos. La puerta de firme roble rojo se imponía con sus tres metros de altura abriéndose lentamente mientras dos guardias resguardaban las puertas de cada lado. Su libertad comenzaba a tambalear en una cuerda floja.

Descendió de caballo y le entregó las riendas de este a uno de los guardias del palacio. Nino y el séquito de nobles de Jade le imitaron, siguiéndole el paso al momento que el rubio posó sus pies sobre los peldaños. Su corazón latía tan veloz como el de un ratón, sus zapatos se posaban uno a uno sobre lo peldaños de piedra pulida y al fin atravesó las enormes puertas del palacio.

Los Bourgeois parecían tener un sol privado dentro de su hogar, la luminosidad del interior competía con el exterior. Adrien observaba todo a su alrededor y el pánico comenzó a invadirlo cuando vio dos hileras de sirvientes de cada lado del pasillo reverenciando su persona e indicándole por donde debía ir para el encuentro con la familia Bourgeois.

Quería irse. Odiaba ese tipo de formalidades, pero un leve empujón en su espalda le obligó a dar un paso, forzando una sonrisa repleta de cortesía y su mejor mirada hacia los sirvientes que le reverenciaban sin vacilo.

—Nino...— musitó entre dientes casi pidiendo permiso para huir.

—Solo sonríe viejo, sonríe — dijo en voz baja a sus espaldas mientras Adrien avanzaba con elegancia, siendo seguido por su séquito de guardias personales—, recuerda, eres rico y un príncipe, todos quieren ser tú. — apoyó mientras notaba cómo los ojos verdes se asomaban con inseguridad por sobre el hombro.

—¿De verdad?— inquiere irónico—. Entonces por qué presiento que esto es una pésima idea...

Al fin el angosto pasillo se desembocó en un enorme recibidor, repleto de sirvientes que al verle llegar se arrodillaron ante su presencia. Adrien miró con incomodidad de lado a lado, sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la enorme escalera que encabezaba la habitación. De peldaños de marfil que iniciaban desde la planta baja, subiendo lentamente hasta un descanso para después dividirse en dos escalas opuestas. Adrien comprendió que allí era su punto final. En el descanso de la escalera, se encontraba el señor Bourgeois, con su pecho inflado y una de sus manos oculta bajo su fina chaqueta de seda, de pantalones blancos, y un broche de una abeja dentro de una celdilla dorada en forma hexagonal.

Agreste se mantuvo serio varios segundos, analizando el rostro estirado del Señor Bourgeois, que elevaba un poco su barbilla estableciendo cierto aire superior que no generó lo deseado. A su lado, yacía su esposa, una mujer de mirada afilada, labios fruncidos y extendidos que le juzgaban sin musitar alguna palabra, y junto a ellos, un paso detrás, estaba una chica, una joven de su edad de cabello rubio con el mismo gesto de su madre, pero a diferencia de ella, la muchacha parecía feliz de verle, tenía una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban cual diamante.

¿Esa era Chloe? Se veía muy… Bien. Sus ojos pasaron desde sus ojos hacia abajo, descendiendo lentamente apreciando como cada curva de su cuerpo parecía esculpida. Pues no lo negaba, si era linda.

—Viejo esta buenisima— escuchó a su espalda, Adrien lo hizo callar con un movimiento sutil de su mano, rogando que nadie escuchara aquel comentario fuera de lugar de su mejor amigo.

—Príncipe Agreste— habló con voz profunda pero aterciopelada el nuevo Señor del Sureste, descendiendo solo las escaleras hacia el rubio. Adrien se mantuvo firme, si de algo había aprendido en aquellos años con su padre, era que jamás debía demostrar debilidad ante un igual. Bourgeois llegó hasta unos metros de él, mirándole, casi como si intentase reconocer sus facciones, y finalmente sonrió levemente, arrodillándose ente el muchacho que se mantenía inmutable—, es un gran honor tenerlo en mis tierras.

Agreste miró de reojo como la Reina y su hija, ambas se inclinaban levemente.

Claro. No importaba que Bourgeois se proclamara Señor de una tierra, la familia Agreste tenía más antigüedad en el continente, y con ello más poder.

—Por favor, de pie— ordena suavemente el muchacho posando una de sus manos en el hombro del anfitrión—, soy yo quién debe arrodillarse.

—Usted, es una gran persona como su padre— asegura obedeciendo el mayor. La enorme mano del Señor se posó en el hombro del muchacho—, pero tienes la mirada de tu madre, de eso no hay duda.

Adrien sonrió levemente.

André infló su pecho con orgullo al ver que el joven parecía menos tenso con la situación. Deslizó su mano con familiaridad hacia los omóplatos del príncipe, invitándole a saludar su esposa e hija, por obviedad, el recién llegado no se negó.

Primero, besó con suavidad el reverso de la mano de la reina, alagándole por como el tiempo parecía hacer maravillas con su piel y como el sol se apagaba ante su belleza. No logró una sonrisa como esperaba, pero si un "Al fin alguien lo nota". Tras la madre, le siguió la hija, quién no se contuvo de la emoción y le abrazó por sobre los hombros, rodeando su cuello, invadiendo su espacio personal. Adrien entró en pánico unos segundos, pero su educación le impidió distanciarse y solo se limitó a sonreírle.

—Adriequins, cariño, han pasaos siglos— dijo en un lamento para después sonreír—, pero el destino te ha traído de vuelta a mí, como debe ser.

—Hola Choe— saludó con una sonrisa el joven de ojos verdes—, es un placer verte también.

—Por supuesto que si— aseguró con enorme confianza la rubia.

—Querido, qué es esa ropa— dijo la reina empujando a su única hija. Los dedos de la reina atraparon la camisa de seda del Gato de Jade, evidenciando como el blanco se había transformado en un tono cremoso y algo amarillento ante el transcurso de los días— ¿Cómo es posible que Agreste te permita venir así? En tales harapos.

—Mis disculpas— habló el muchacho mientras veía como el matrimonio Bourgeois les miraba con atención, ignorando como Chloe se pegaba a su brazo—, hemos tenido unos inconvenientes en el camino, perdimos mis cosas y entre ello mi ropa. Me disculpo ante ustedes mi mala presentación.

Audrey, con afilada lengua, le disculpó. Elevó las manos y aplaudió un par de veces, los sirvientes se alzaron, sin una pizca de amabilidad ordenó que volvieran a sus labores. Ordenó al mayordomo dirigir a Adrien a su habitación, generando un brinco en el muchacho al percatarse que la habitación era de "él" y de nadie más.

¿Qué pasaría con Nino y su escolta?

—Chloe —habló la mujer con voz fría. La chica, que aún se mantenía apegada al brazo derecho del rubio, separó su cabeza del hombro del príncipe y le dirigió la mirada a su madre—, consigue algo de ropa para el joven Agreste, debe estar presentable para el banquete.

—Por supuesto madre— respondió con una sonrisa la rubia, emocionada de ver a su príncipe vestido elegantemente.

Adrien volvió a brincar en su lugar ¿Qué banquete? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No estaba siguiendo la conversación del todo, estaba más preocupado por su gente.

—¡Dupain-Cheng! — llamó a todo pulmón la rubia. Adrien se paralizó ante tal grito, sintió por un momento que la sordera había dominado su oído derecho, pero confirmó su funcionamiento al escuchar como Nino estaba a sus espaldas conteniendo la risa. Los ojos verdes se asomaron por el hombro, en un puchero, mirando a su amigo que se mordía el puño en un intento de controlar las carcajadas—. Necesito un traje para Adrien para esta noche, usa la mejor seda, sabes de donde conseguirla.

Adrien se mantenía concentrado en Nino a medida que Chloe lo guiaba hacia la escalera hablando algo de un traje. El moreno conversaba con la escolta otorgándoles dos semanas para que se divirtieran, y tras eso, volvieran a la ciudad. Le pagó a cada uno con una moneda de bronce por su ayuda, y una extra por su silencio. Los guardias solo agradecieron su amabilidad y se fueron festejando sacando una sonrisa por parte de Adrien.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito captó su atención. No era Chloe la que había levantado la voz, esta vez el timbre era algo más suave, pero al mismo tiempo firme. Los ojos verdes se posaron primero en Chloe, notando como la joven fruncía el ceño con furia, y luego, tras analizar aquella ira, desvió la mirada a la joven que yacía estorbando el camino.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Chloe! ¡Tengo que ayudar en la cocina! — dijo acelerada y al mismo tiempo desesperada la azabache mientras movía las manos a la rubia.

—¿Estas desobedeciendo? ¿Dupain-Cheng? — preguntó en un tono firme y seco, Adrien miró con preocupación la situación. Chloe estaba molesta, pero para su sorpresa la joven de mandil blanco solo abrió la boca para refutar, pero guardó silencio al dirigir su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y de un segundo a otro, la chica los desvió. No con vergüenza, para nada, era una molestia tangible que incomodo al joven Agreste.

La muchacha apretó los puños y luego asintió.

—Sí, señorita Chloe. — habló con voz plana, elevando la mirada con enorme decisión. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Adrien—. Haré un traje para el príncipe.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Se preguntaba el rubio mientras era arrastrado por la hija de Bourgeois, mientras ella hablaba maravillas sobre la habitación en que él se quedaría.

El castillo no era tan grande como el de su padre, pero bastante elegante. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonalidades suaves, cada pasillo tenía una hermosa alfombra roja, cada ventana con cortinas doradas. Cuadros. Floreros. Flores. Todo parecía cuidadosamente colocado, casi como si su ubicación hubiese tenido un estudio previo antes de ser instalado.

No escuchó casi nada de lo que Chloe hablaba, miraba de vez en cuando si Nino venía detrás de él, y en varias ocasiones le encontraba siguiéndole a dos metros de distancia sin deseos de interrumpir aquella "conversación". Adrien solo se preguntaba qué haría si Nino no dormía en el castillo. No conocía a nadie que no fuese Chloe, y eso le asustaba.

La habitación era bastante grande, más de lo que se imaginó, muy similar a su cuarto en casa. Adrien al fin se liberó del agarre de la muchacha, se paseó de lado a lado en la habitación. La cama era grande y esponjada, de edredón verde oscuro, con almohadas de plumas. Cabecera de madera tallada a mano. Un ropero de madera oscura que se regía contra la pared, evidenciando la excesiva altura de la habitación.

—Lindo. — dejó escapar Nino mientras seguía a su amigo, le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven rubia, pero esta ni la mirada le dirigió. Incomodándole.

—¡Nino! ¡Mira! — el moreno mantuvo la mirada en la rubia, pero era completamente indiferente a su presencia. Esperaba que fuese solo una forma de mantener las apariencias. Fingió que aquello no había ocurrido, y se encamino hacia a su amigo que yacía mirando con emoción desde el balcón. — ¡Se ve Villa Naciente!

—S-Sí.

Adrien le miró con preocupación, pero el joven guardia solo le sonrió. Cambió el tema. El banquete de aquella noche seria emocionante, conocerían a mucha gente, personas vendrían a ver al gran Adrien Agreste, al hijo del Rey.

—Preferiría quedarme en la habitación. — dijo en voz baja. Nino posó su mano en su hombro, sabía perfectamente que su amigo odiaba ser el centro de atención, gustaba de conversaciones simples y que las personas le trataran como un igual, jamás había visto a nadie con superioridad, era una de las cosa que le agradaban de Adrien, aquella humildad que Gabriel no había podido marchitar.

Hizo a Nino a un lado de un leve empujón, moviéndole, quedando entre ambos chicos pero apegándose al rubio con una radiante sonrisa. El moreno, dio un paso atrás comprendiendo su lugar en aquella situación, preocupando al joven Agreste, su amigo actuaba de ese modo solo ante su padre, era la primera vez que le veía tan serio e incómodo.

—Adriequins, el banquete será al anochecer— dijo mientras tomaba las manos del muchacho alejándolo del balcón. Se movió con elegancia, girando sobre sus talones sin que el rubio soltara su mano. El príncipe sonrió levemente, Chloe se movía con delicadeza, parecía flotar en la habitación.

Bien. Lo aceptaba. Chloe se había convertido en una belleza. Su cabello brillaba con suavidad, meciéndose con gracia a medida que su sonrisa se curvaba con delicadeza propia de una dama, sus ojos coquetos se mantenían penetrantes en los suyos y tras varios giros a su alrededor, la joven se apegó a su pecho, desvaneciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Adrien parpadeó. La chica estaba a centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su aliento a menta golpearle la boca. Tragó en seco, nervioso. La palabra matrimonio retumbó en su mente. Solo pudo sonreír incómodo.

Una falsa toz interrumpió el momento. Agreste agradeció mentalmente, y Chloe solo volteó el rostro con molestia hacia el umbral donde yacía una joven sirviente de cabellos azabaches recogidos en un voluminoso moño.

—Me disculpo por interrumpir. —habló con cierto respeto que Nino detectó fingido, sacando una sonrisa por parte del moreno al ver como la muchacha se hacía paso en la habitación sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. He venido a tomar las medidas del señor Agreste.

¿Señor? Inquirió mentalmente el rubio. Jamás le habían dicho señor.

Las manos del moreno se posaron en los hombros de la rubia, generando un sutil salto ante la sorpresa. El chico le pidió cortésmente que se retirara, otorgándole la privacidad que el príncipe necesitaba para aquella penosa actividad. Chloe no estaba para nada feliz con aquella petición, pero en un bufido aceptó retirándose tras acariciar con uno de sus dedos la mandíbula de Adrien. Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

—Gracias. — dijeron al mismo tiempo Agreste y la sirvienta.

Se miraron, ambos con sorpresa. Adrien le sonrió divertido, pero la joven le ignoró tajantemente, enfocándose en su fastidioso trabajo.

—Por favor— habló la chica sin mirarle, dejando una pequeña tarima en el suelo. Adrien comprendió—. No se mueva, intentaré darme prisa.

—S-Si, gracias.

Le odiaba. Lo sentía, y eso le ponía triste. No gustaba que le gente le odiara, Nino decía que no podía espera que todas las personas le quisieran, era normal que algunas le odiaran solo por el apellido. Su familia era un peso en sus hombros. Quizás ese era el caso, tal vez le odiaba por su nombre.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó sin rodeos el rubio mientras se abría de piernas a medida que la chica tomaba la medida de la longitud de sus extremidades.

—Dupain-Cheng— dijo sin mirarle.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien miraron fugazmente al moreno que elevaba el pulgar burlándose. Adrien era malo para iniciar conversaciones. El rubio moduló un "Ayuda" sin pronunciar alguna silaba, Lahiffe movió las manos buscando relajarlo, dejando en claro que él se encargaría.

—¿Y la señorita Dupain-Cheng…— la joven separó la vista de los pantalones del rubio, encontrándose con el moreno agachado a su altura, con una sonrisa amable—… Tiene nombre?

Marinette meditó un poco. Había visto al moreno seguir al príncipe desde que cruzó el umbral del castillo, y en cada momento serio, el chico lanzaba bromas en silencio generando una que otra carcajada entre la escolta del Gato de Jade.

Parecía buena persona.

—Marinette. —dijo tras una pausa y una sonrisa amable la azabache, manteniendo aquel gesto suave a medida que trabajaba—. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—A qué bonito nombre— alagó el moreno—. ¿No lo crees Adrien? Bonito nombre ¿No?

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en el rubio. Su corazón dio un brinco. Sus mejillas le traicionaron y tartamudeo por primera vez ante una chica.

—¡L-Lindo!

Nino arqueó la ceja ante aquella reacción. Adrien era algo tímido, pero sabía comportarse bastante bien cuando entraba en pánico. Aquello estaba fuera de toda reacción común en su mejor amigo. Había levantado la voz.

Adrien bajó la mirada apenado. Aclaró la garganta.

—Es decir— musitó avergonzado, pero intentado mantener la compostura—, es un lindo nombre.

—Me alaga mi señor— respondió con frialdad la chica posando sus manos en los hombros del rubio midiendo sus brazos.

—Disculpa Marinette— habló con familiaridad el moreno, ganándose la mirada de la joven—. No parezco ser bienvenido en esta colmena ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme?

—¿Dónde quedarse? — repitió la chica sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo—. Bueno, hay un lugar…

—¡¿Te vas?! — Interrumpió dominado por pánico el rubio—. ¡N-No puedes! ¡¿M-Me dejaras solo?

—Estarás bien, hermano— habló con tranquilidad el moreno. Marinette escuchaba atenta—. Te juro que no notaras mi ausencia, me iré cuando te vayas a la cama y cuando despiertes estaré aquí— Adrien le miró con preocupación—, además, tienes que… ya sabes. — le cerró el ojo. Adrien no comprendió. Nino rodó los ojos. Apuntó el dedo anular de su mano mientras Marinette no veía.

—¡P-Pero! ¡¿Y el plan?!

—¡Sí, sí! — dijo descuidadamente el moreno—. Pero es solo para que se conozcan y para que sientas que es tu alma gemela. Quien sabe, tal vez, al final puede que sean el uno para el otro.

Difería. Algo en su mente y corazón le decía que era completamente lo contrario. Pero Nino tenía razón, gustara o no, tenía que casarse con Chloe, así que conocerse era la mejor opción.

Nino preguntó una vez más las indicaciones y la chica respondió amablemente. En la avenida principal de Villa Naciente, estaba una posada de las mejores, con un búho coronando la puerta. Allí trabaja su amiga Alya, si decía que venía con el príncipe y mostraba algo que lo demostrara el dueño posiblemente le diera la mejor habitación y un trato acorde a la realeza.

Marinette realizó su trabajo con rapidez, y luego se retiró con una reverencia ante el Príncipe que solo se mantuvo en silencio al ver aquella forma tan tajante de ser tratado. ¿Todos en el castillo serian igual? Si aquello era así, su estadía sería una tortura.

Adrien se pasó su tarde encerrado en su habitación planeando con Nino lo que harían en su estadía en Villa Naciente a medida que esperaban el supuesto traje que la chica llamada Marinette crearía antes del anochecer. Recorrían la zona a caballo por las mañanas, cazarían y pescarían. Irían a los bares a embriagarse hasta que el agua dejara de mojar y el fuego quemar, pero no conocerían el hogar de las damas nocturnas causa de que el rubio se negó recordando que pronto tendría que estar comprometido. Pese a que no era oficial, no podía ofender a su futura esposa de tal manera.

El crepúsculo comenzó a acariciar los cielos, las nubes se tiñeron del dulce tonos escarlatas a medida que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas dando pie a una hermosa noche repleta de estrellas. Adrien observó desde su cama como la penumbra dominaba el cielo, acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca moviendo sus descalzos pies sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros. Dudaba que la chica lograra terminar, un traje complejo de etiqueta requeriría más tiempo que simples cuatro horas. De alguna forma, era mejor así. Quería dormirse temprano.

—Oye viejo.— Adrien abrió un ojo viendo como su amigo se adentraba en la habitación con una sonrisa—, el banquete inicia en una hora más o menos, nos van a preparar un baño a los dos.

—¿Y mi traje? — inquirió sin moverse demasiado, el moreno se encogió de hombros—. Lástima, no podré ir.

Nino suspiró, ya hacia venir esto.

—Viejo, es en tu honor, no puedes faltar— dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Agreste fingió estar dormido—. Adrien. — pero este se negaba abrir los ojos. — ¡Adrien! — gritó a todo pulmón quitando la almohada del rubio y golpeándolo en el rostro— ¡Arriba Agreste!

—Bien... — mustió en un puchero colocándose de pie—. Pensé que era mi amigo, no mi niñero.

—Soy polifacético, gracias por notarlo.

Se dirigieron al que sería el baño, una habitación con una hermosa vista hacia las montañas que colindaban con el espeso bosque, podían apreciar el precioso atardecer. La habitación era de piedra pulida de tonalidades blancas que guiaban hacia la enorme bañera que se introducía en el suelo imitando a un profundo socavón. El agua era cristalina, tenían flores flotando con delicadeza y algunos pétalos que se habían escapado. Los jóvenes notaron a las criadas que venían ayudar al príncipe a desvestirse, el rubio tembló en su lugar y miró a su amigo buscando ayuda, pero el moreno estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose mientras el príncipe les suplicaba de muchas formas que gustaba de desvestirse solo, sin resultados, terminó siendo desnudado como un niño mimado. El joven de ojos verdes en su desnudes, introdujo una de las manos en el agua probando la temperatura. Nino observaba divertido como las criadas técnicamente devoraban con la mirada el cuerpo del su amigo.

—¿Podrían traer mi ropa? Si no es demasiada molestia claro— pidió con suma amabilidad Nino mientras se terminaba de quitar los pantalones. Las jóvenes le miraron sorprendidas de que el simple sirviente estuviese desnudo.

—C-Claro, no es molestia pero ¿Se bañara con el príncipe? — preguntó sorprendida una.

—Por supuesto— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio con sigilo—, mi señor se puede ahogar. — Y tras eso, una fuerte patada acabó en las costillas del joven príncipe cayendo en el agua. Nino solo rio estrepitosamente, hasta que sintió una mano en su tobillo encontrándose con una mirada verdosa repleta de deseos de venganza que lo arrastró al agua hundiéndolo. El moreno se liberó del agarré y de un solo movimiento en la superficie del agua creo una ola lo suficientemente grande para cegar al rubio continuando con un contante salpique infantil.

Las criadas intercambiaron una mirada y luego sonrieron. Al parecer, el sirviente de la familia Agreste era un buen amigo de príncipe, quién lo diría.

El baño fue más largo de lo planeado, ya que los primeros minutos fueron solo chapoteos entre los dos jóvenes y luego ambos se relajaron compartiendo algunos recuerdos de infancia. Adrien agradecía que Nino no se dejase intimidar por las miradas, le era de gran apoyo que su amigo no le abandonase pese a que las personas le juzgaran.

—¡Disculpe! — Adrien miró por sobre su hombro aun sumergido en el agua, notando como una pelirroja con vestido de fuerte y llamativo calipso se adentraba. Usaba una diadema blanca, y un vistoso moño negro que decoraba el cuello del vestido—. Príncipe Adrien, me disculpo por la interrupción pero me han enviado a dejar esto—. Agreste miró el atuendo que la pelirroja cargaba en sus manos, tardó unos minutos en comprender de qué se trataba hasta que recordó la bochornosa escena con la azabache horas atrás.

—Bromeas— habló el moreno con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Viejo! ¡Esa chica terminó tu traje!

—S-Si…— musitó recordando los ojos azules de la joven.

—Es realmente rápida ¿Cómo se llamaba? — preguntó al aire el moreno divertido.

Adrien sonrió. Esa chica era increíble, debía tener un enorme talento como para poder terminar tal trabajo antes de la fiesta. ¿Cómo olvidar su nombre?

—¡Marinette! — la joven de ojos azules se detuvo, volteando por el hombro en busca de la voz masculina que le buscaba.

—¿Max? — preguntó sorprendida al ver al chico caminar junto a Kim. Este solo sonrió—. Adivino, comida y licor gratis.

—Miren, tenemos una adivina entre nosotros.— habló el más alto—. Oí por ahí que terminaste el traje de Agreste a tiempo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Bourgeois pidió semanas atrás un traje a mi madre, pero él lo rechazó ya que no gustaba del negro, así que solo tomé ese traje, lo achique a las medidas del príncipe y lo decoré con los colores de su familia.

—Verde, ni no me equivoco— habló el moreno con seguridad. La chica sonrió y asintió—. Muy lista.

—Lo sé— dijo divertida mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

—Alya también se coló con Max— informó Kim con tranquilidad—, pero ella se quedó conversando con tu padre en la cocina.

—Ya veo. Gracias Kim, iré a saludarla.

Marinette avanzaba con tranquilidad. La noche ya había llegado, solo hacía falta el príncipe para que todo iniciara, y cuando eso pasara ella habría desaparecido. Se adentró en la cocina, toda la comía yacía jugosa en la mesa principal esperando que el banquete inicie. Marinette observaba asombrada toda la comida que se serviría en honor del Gato de Jade.

—¡Marinette! — no tuvo que voltear para reconocer a la persona, conocía esa voz a la perfección.

—No sabía que estabas invitada— increpó con burla la hija del panadero al ver a la muchacha llegar con una enorme sonrisa. Alya solo rio.

—¿Qué no sabias? Si soy de las mejores familias, la sangre real corre por mis venas.

Las risas cesaron al ver llegar al mayordomo de la señora Bourgeois asomarse entre las puertas, avisando que el príncipe ya estaba listo y que ya había dado inicio al banquete. Los mozos se movieron con rapidez tomando los platos para la familia Bourgeois y su invitado, la comida que sería para los sirvientes. Marinette solo miraba desde un rincón junto a su amiga y tras varios minutos, la morena se sumó a los mozos.

—¿Así ingresaras a la fiesta? — preguntó divertida Dupain-Cheng.

—Claro, entrare dejando un plato y luego me sentaré. Y taran, comida gratis. — dijo mientras tomaba un plato de cerdo, miró a su amiga—. ¿Nos vemos allá?

—No, me iré a casa— respondió agotada—. Hacer el traje del príncipe me dejó exhausta.

—Sí, tu padre me dijo— asintió—, bien. Pero chica no te vayas sola, ve con las carrosas que llevan a las personas a Villa Naciente, ya es de noche es peligroso.

—Lo haré.

Y con esa advertencia, la morena se marchó. Marinette suspiro agotada, y una enorme mano se posó en su hombro.

—Hija ¿Te iras? ¿Es verdad lo que escuche? — inquirió preocupado.

—Sí, no estoy de humor para fiestas, quiero descansar— aseguró con tranquilidad—. Me iré en la carreta que llega de Villa Naciente trayendo a los guardias nocturnos que regresa con los diurnos.

—Bien, pero ve rápido. Que está saliendo.

La chica besó su mejilla en despedida, tomó un trozo de pan, y corrió por la salida trasera de la cocina que daba hacia los patios. Atravesó los jardines despidiéndose de todos los sirvientes, mozos de cuadra y criadas que se cruzaba. Llegó a la entrada trasera del palacio y notó como la carrosa yacía en espera de los guardias, que por obviedad no se irían ante la fiesta que estaba por desatarse en el palacio.

—Marinette— habló el señor Ramier mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga paloma que yacía en su hombro devorando las pocas migajas que el hombre había traído—, ¿Sabes si los guardias se irán a casa? Ya es tarde, y es extraño que nadie haya llegado.

—El señor Bourgeois está organizando una fiesta en honor del Príncipe— informó la chica con amabilidad—, muchos se quedaran a festejar así que dudo que se vayan a esta hora.

—Ya veo— habló con tranquilidad— ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No gracias, también me quedare— dijo con una sonrisa la chica—, solo he venido a traerle esto para el camino.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira Sebastián! Nos trajeron pan— habló emocionado mientras recibía el obsequio—, eres muy amable Marinette, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

—Por supuesto, tenga cuidado— El hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y agitó las riendas moviendo la carreta, marchándose entre la penumbra de la oscura noche.

Marinette observó como el señor Ramier se iba, y tras asegurarse que estaba sola, se marchó hacia los establos. Buscó de lado a lado, esperando no encontrarse con alguien que le generar problemas tras asegurar ante muchas personas que se iría a casa. No había nadie, de seguro todos estaban bebiendo y festejando junto al príncipe. Era adentró con sigilo, acarició a cada caballo que se encontraba y se detuvo en dos que nunca había visto. Un caballo blanco, hermoso y a su lado, un caballo negro. Sonrió y acarició sus narices con lentitud, dando la bienvenida a los equinos a Villa Naciente.

—¡Llegaste! — Se escuchó a sus espaldas. Marinette volteó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña Tikki volar hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras esta solo reía alegre de ver a su portadora—. Marinette, las galletas estaban deliciosas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Las hice con mucho esfuerzo—, aseguró la chica mientras le sonreía.

Los ojos azules de la pequeña kwami observaron la noche, meditando un poco las estrellas. Miró a su portadora se quitaba el mandil y solo se quedaba con aquel vestido negro que usaban las criadas del palacio.

—¿Ya es hora? —, preguntó curiosa la pequeña kwami. La muchacha asintió.

—Tikki— habló—, transfórmame.

Tal vez Marinette no gustaba del Gato de Jade, pero era el momento que Ladybug tomara provecho de la llegada del príncipe.

.

**¿Olvidé decir que los papeles se han intercambiado? Ups, creo que ya no es Marinette la que sigue a Adrien ¡Empezó la fieeesta! Adrien no se salvó del banquete. Marinette aprovechará la distracción ¡Al fin Ladybug aparecerá! ¿Qué ira pensar Agreste de nuestra ladrona? ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**Emely-nya**

**¡Rebelión! ¡Rebelión! Jajaja Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que hayas disfrutado del encuentro. ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**sonrais777**

**Uhh no sé si fue épico, pero si Marinette dejó una impresión en nuestro príncipe, y al parecer, más que una buena impresión. ¡Saludos! **

**karen Agreste**

**¡Cambio de papeles! Eso depara el destino, vamos a ver qué ocurre entre el primer encuentro entre Ladybug y Adrien ¿Qué ira a pesar nuestro Príncipe de la joven ladrona? ¡Saludos! ¡nos leemos!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	5. Capítulo 5: Fantasma

**Capítulo 5: Fantasma**

Definitivamente era la persona con más mala suerte del mundo.

El Señor Bourgeois había hecho un brindis en su honor, haciéndolo el centro de atención tal como odiaba Adrien que solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir mientras percibía las cientos de ojos sobre él. Además, había sido sentado junto a la familia Bourgeois, aun lado de Chloe, a la orilla de la mesa, para peor, la mesa de la familia del emblema de la abeja estaba a un metro de altura más que las amontonadas mesas de los sirvientes o invitados, siendo casi el espectáculo principal de toda la habitación. Se sentía como en un escenario, y el show era verlo comer pollo y cerdo, bebiendo con educación como todo un Príncipe. Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación estaba Nino, riendo a carcajadas y mientras golpeaba la mesa en un estado deplorable de ebriedad, disfrutando de la compañía de los guardias que eran los nuevos amigos del moreno.

Adrien suspiraba desanimado. Por un momento creyó que esa noche podría divertirse, pero no, ahí estaba, bebiendo vino fino mientras Nino bebía una espumeante cerveza. Semejante mala suerte.

Suspiró. Miró de reojo como Chloe hablaba de algo que había dejado de escuchar unos minutos atrás, sin que ella lo notara, su madre estaba mirando todo con repugnancia y el Señor de la familia reía ebrio mientras conversaba con su plato. Su atención se enfocó en la manga de su traje, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar unos hermosos ojos azules. Esa chica le había hecho un traje tal como a él le gustaban. Odiaba que sus ropas fuesen verdes, le gustaban los colores oscuros, pero su padre decía que le hacían ver poco accesible como persona y no era correcto, un príncipe debía ser abierto ante el público, amable y sutil. Cuando fuese Rey usaría colores oscuros lo que causaría mayor impresión y fuerza, pero por ahora, los colores vivos debían adornar su cuerpo.

Pero a Adrien le gustaba el negro, y ahora, gracias a la chica de ojos azules, la combinación del verde y el negro se había vuelto su favorita. Los detalles neón viajaban en las costuras de sus mangas, adornando su cuello de la chaqueta, y parte de los botones. Era tan sutil.

—Marinette…— musitó en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la mirada de la chica.

—¿Dijiste algo Adriequins? — preguntó la rubia invadiendo su espacio, asustándolo.

—¡Q-Que es maravilloso! — respondió con rapidez no muy seguro de que su respuesta calzara con el contexto del monologo que mantenía con Chloe.

Los ojos azules de su amiga de infancia se posaron en él con atención. Adrien sentía su pulso disparase, nervioso que la chica notara que no estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decía. Pero para su suerte Chloe le abrazó con fuerza, alegre de que él considera con ella, sacando un suspiro de alivio en el joven príncipe.

No podía evitar recordar a la chica de aquella tarde. Sus ojos repletos de odio, eran hermosos, pero no gustaba que le odiara, no se conocían como para que le odiara. Tenían que conocerse, y luego si ella gustaba, podría odiarle libremente. Pero mientras eso no ocurriese, Adrien se negaba a aceptar que esa chica le odiase.

Comenzó su búsqueda desde su lugar. Pero solo veía muchos hombres uniformados, riendo ebrios, otros en turno, algunos no traían su armadura, también habían mozos y criadas disfrutando de la compañía, y entre tanta gente, se encontraban algunas personas que estaban sirviendo la comida aun vestidas en uniforme del castillo.

Los ojos verdes de Agreste se asomaron por sobre el hombro, notando por primera vez al enorme guardia que miraba todo con seriedad, casi como si odiase al mundo. Debía temerle, era un chico gigante, pero era la persona más cercana a parte de Chloe. Y había altas posibilidades que la rubia se molestase si preguntaba por la azabache.

—Disculpa…—llamó en un susurro el príncipe al guardia. El joven de armadura le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo mi señor? — Adrien sonrió y le pidió que se acercase con la mano, lo suficiente para que él no hablase alto y así que aquello se tornara un secreto.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Dónde está? — preguntó con una sonrisa repleta de entusiasmo.

Necesitaba agradecerle como corresponde el trabajo realizado, debía halagarla por su talento y su esfuerzo, de otro modo, se sentiría culpable al recordar una y otra vez que la joven había pasado trabajando arduamente a su causa sin agradecimiento.

El enorme guardia le miró con seriedad. Sus ojos oscuros parecieron juzgarle, y Adrien borró su sonrisa al ver que este volvía a su posición, mirando al horizonte sin decir ninguna palabra. Agreste suspiró derrotado.

Tal vez todos le odiaban en el castillo.

—No está mi señor, se marchó por lo que veo— respondió a lo lejos tras unos minutos.

Adrien le miró sorprendido, por un momento creyó que le ignoraría completamente su pregunta, pero se había dado el trabajo de buscar en el salón de forma sutil, solo con la mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó una de las bandejas que yacían en la mesa de la familia Bourgeois y le ofreció unos trozos de pollo al joven guardia. Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron con pesadez en la comida y luego en el príncipe que le sonreirá agradecido.

—Es usted muy amable— dijo con una sonrisa suave, tomando un trozo de la comisa y probándola—, muchas gracias señor.

—Adrien— corrigió—, por favor, me llamo Adrien, no señor.

—Lo que usted ordene— aseguró mientras comía tras ver varios minutos como sus amigos devoraban. Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego le miro—. Ivann.

—Mucho gusto— dijo con una sonrisa el chico para después volver a enderezarse en su asiento, alegre de haber hablado con alguien sin la necesidad de que Nino interviniese y le ayudara.

Tal vez no era una tan mala noche como creía.

—¡Ivann! — sus ojos volvieron a asomarse por sobre su hombro al escuchar el nombre de su nuevo amigo. Notó como el enorme guardia estaba recibiendo información, se sorprendió al ver el rostro del joven guardia palidecer un momento, meditar y asentir, marchándose tras dirigirle una mirada fugaz.

Adrien le pareció extraño, intentó no darle demasiada importancia, pero tras ver como los guarias que estaban en turno parecían desaparecer, no pudo evitar notar que algo ocurría.

—Fue entonces, que lo noté— escuchó decir a Chloe tras varios minutos sin tomar atención a su voz—, te juro que jamás pensé que…

—Chloe, perdona mi desconsideración— dijo el rubio atrapando la atención de la rubia—, necesito ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida ¿Bien?

—Claro Adriequins, pero no te tardes.

Agreste solo asintió, se volteó marchándose lentamente, buscando a Nino entre la gente. Pero al no verlo solo se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Necesitaba saber qué ocurría.

Miró con atención las enormes puertas de la apodada habitación de oro. Sus ojos azules se pasearon de arriba abajo en la madera con adornos tallados y tras varios minutos de pensar una forma de abrir sin destrozar la puerta, la paciencia de la joven se fue al diablo. Dejó el enorme saco que cargaba en el suelo, acomodó su arco en su espalda y tomó algo de distancia del umbral. Respiró y corrió a toda velocidad estampando con una fuerza brutal las puertas, derribándolas sin problemas.

La fuerza que los Miraculous otorgaban facilitaba su trabajo. Palomeó su hombro quitando las astillas que se habían enredado en la tela, y luego se adentró en la habitación. Se paseó mirando cada joya, bolsas repletas de oro y prendas costosas, analizando cada objeto. Tomó un par de bolsas de oro, sin darle mucha importancia, amarrándolas a su cinturón, y luego continúo con su búsqueda.

Tal como lo había pensado los guardias estaban demasiado ocupados festejando como para notar su presencia. Se había trasformado en los establos, y luego había entrado por el balcón de Chloe, y desde que ingresó, no se topó con ninguna persona, todos de seguro estaban demasiado ebrios para notar su presencia. Además, habían descuidado la habitación más importante de todo el palacio.

—¡Ah! ¡Te encontré! — sus ojos al fin brillaron al ver aquel colgante entre todos aquellos extravagantes collares. Ignoró las cadenas de oro, los diamantes y la plata, y su mano se dirigió al común colgante de cuero con dije en forma de cola de zorro. Ladybug festejó en su interior.

Se había tardado tanto en encontrarlo. Pero al fin era suyo. Arrancó la hebilla de su cinturón que se abrió como almeja, y guardó el colgante sin problemas en el brillante interior, cerrando el mágico estuche y volviéndolo a su lugar.

Ahora solo quedaba uno. Y luego de eso, dejaría a este palacio en paz.

Volvió a buscar, no podía rendirse, esta era la noche adecuada. Tenía tiempo suficiente como para buscar en cada habitación, y tenía la seguridad que debía estar allí. Sus manso comenzaron aventurarse dentro de las bolsas de oro, vaciándolas con descaro en el suelo, pero al ver solo monedas, continuaba con la siguiente. Parecían horas, y el estrés comenzaba atacarla en una fuerte puntada en el cuello, se mordía el interior de la mejilla con molestia. ¿Por qué los Bourgeois guardaban tantas tonteras? ¿No veían que se le hacía más difícil robarles?

—¡Fuego!

Ladybug, dio un brinco, esquivando las flechas. Giró su rostro con sorpresa, le habían atrapado, había tardado demasiado, los guardias en turno se habían percatado de su presencia. La búsqueda había acabado, debía irse ahora.

La joven de antifaz corrió hacia el enemigo, saltando con una agilidad a los guardias que los dejó atónitos. Se deslizó por el pasillo tomando el saco que había abandonado para buscar con más comodidad y corrió a mediad que lo acomodaba en su espalda.

Los guardias no se hicieron de espera y la persiguieron en una ruidosa persecución a causa del tintineo de sus armaduras.

Ladybug brincaba con agilidad, agarrando una enorme distancia del grupo de guardias, pero se vio acorralada por otro seis defensa que no dudaron en abalanzarse contra ella con sus espadas. La joven ladrona, se debió en uno de los tantos pasillos comenzando a ser perseguida por un gran número de enemigos. Necesitaba perderlos, no podía pelear con todos ellos, podría perder o lastimarlos. Eran dos posibilidades.

Así que tras tomar una gran ventaja, dobló a la izquierda, y se introdujo con rapidez en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio. Cerró con lentitud la puerta, y esperó que el tintineo de guardias continúen su camino. Espero unos minutos, y el ruido cesó. Suspiró aliviada y salió por donde había llegado, volviéndose a introducir en el pasillo principal.

Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo al ver a un guardia. Uno muy conocido por ella.

—¡Oye tú! — gritó un sonrojado Kim que le apuntaba, sin armadura puesta, solo con su ropa de civil y una espada en mano—. ¡Detente en nombre de señorita Chloe!

—¿De Chloe? ¿En serio? — preguntó con burla la ladrona—. ¿No será en nombre de Bourgeois?

Pero aquella broma solo causó un enorme grito de ira por parte del embriagado guardia. Se abalanzó contra ella, con filo en mano, agitano el metal hacia su persona, pero Ladybug desenfundó su arco deteniendo la espada que se dirigía a su cabeza. El forcejeo se mantuvo unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Kim utilizaba toda su fuerza, con ambas manos en la empuñadura, pero la sonrisa de Ladybug le generó un escalofrío, haciéndole comprender que aquel tira y afloja de fuerza bruta no era nada para ella. La chica, se movió con agilidad, deslizándose bajo sus piernas, y luego, le empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo, perdiendo la espalda en el proceso.

—Lo siento chico— dijo al ver como el guardia caía algo mareado—, pero no pelees si bebes.

Ladybug, sonrió al ver que Kim estaba completamente indispuesto a causa del alcohol. Era obvio, el chico se había tomado la noche, tal vez bebió hasta reventar, pero al escuchar que sus compañeros requerían apoyo no pudo negarse al llamado. Una lástima, sabía que Kim era un gran guardia.

Se giró en sus pies, y se ubicó. Debía volver a salir, antes de que otro guardia se le enfrentara. Comenzó a correr, llegando a la intersección de los pasillos. Lamentablemente, su velocidad le jugó en contra, chocando con una persona, perdiendo su saco en el proceso.

La muchacha, agitó la cabeza, estaba sobre alguien. Así que se colocó de pie de inmediato algo aturdida por el golpe cráneo contra cráneo. En un principio no le reconoció, hasta que noto su vestimenta. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? ¡Si ella la había hecho!

—Príncipe Agreste— habló la chica sorprendida de que el joven rubio no estuviese en la fiesta.

El nombrado le miró confundido. Era una joven, o eso creía por el tono de voz, debido a que traía una larga capucha roja con motas. Su rostro apenas era visible a causa del enorme gorro que generaba una sombra demasiado oscura. Pero si divisaba la silueta delicada de una mujer, de pantalones negros y un corsé blanco, y un cinturón muy grueso con una hebilla redonda con cinco puntos negros.

—¿Eres un guardia? — preguntó confundido. Si lo era ¡Diablos que vestía raro!

La chica dudo si responder. Vaciló si extenderle la mano. Pero antes de que lograra pensar en algo, los gritos de los guardias volvieron. Se volteó en la dirección en que provenía Agreste, otros cuatro guardias corrían a socorrer al príncipe. No le quedó de otra que volver por donde había venido, tomó su saco en el transcurso.

—¡Detengan a la ladrona! — gritó un guardia alterando al rubio.

Se colocó de pie de inmediato ante la palabra "Ladrona". Era muy obvio que la chica robaba, ese enorme saco evidenciaba que estaba tomando las cosas de la familia Bourgeois. No dudó en perseguirla en un intento de ayudar.

Notó horrorizado al guardia noqueado en el suelo. ¿La chica lo había aturdido? Demonios. Sin detenerse, el joven príncipe tomó la espada que yacía en el suelo persiguiendo a la ladrona que poseía una velocidad envidiable. Pero no inalcanzable.

Le seguía el paso con dificultad, pese a cargar una gran carga en su espalda, la chica no parecía agotarse. Caso contrario al de Adrien, que ya iba en su tercer aire. Sus piernas le pedían detenerse, pero la adrenalina gritaba que continuara, que la atrapara y entregara a la justicia.

La acorraló. La ladrona se detuvo con molestia, se había equivocado de camino y había terminado en un pasillo sin salida. Su rostro se asomó por el hombro. Adrien se preparó con la espalda.

—Es usted muy persistente, mi señor. — dijo con voz fina la joven volteándose.

—Muéstrate— ordenó el príncipe, pero solo vio la sonrisa formarse.

—Lo siento, yo no obedezco su familia.

—Bien por mí.

Adrien se abalanzó con la espada, pero su ataque fue interceptado con un arco. La madera roja brillaba y pese a ser un simple trozo de una rama, esta no se partió pese a enorme presión que Agreste generaba. Retrocedió y repitió. Golpe. Estocada. Retrocedía. Estocada. Todo lo que sabía Adrien lo aplicaba, pero la chica detenía cada ataque con su arco.

Demonios. Estaba perdiendo humillantemente.

—Mi señor— habló en burla— ¿Qué ocurre? Se ve agotado.

—¿Yo? — preguntó con sorna el rubio—. Lo siento señorita, se equivoca. Yo estoy a mi 100%.

—No me diga.

Fue demasiado rápido. La chica, golpeó sin piedad con una fuerza brutal su pierna tirándolo al suelo. Era imposible. Nino y él entrenaban seguido, y jamás en su vida había recibido un golpe tan potente, casi había sido como una patada de un caballo. Le miró de reojo, solo veía una sonrisa petulante en los finos labios de brillo rojo.

—Ups.

Era muy flaca ¿Cómo diablos era tan fuerte?

Se colocó de pie con espada en mano. Le había esperado a que se incorporara, y no había usado sus flechas. No lo estaba tomando como un enemigo serio. Estaba jugando con él, como un gato que juega con la comía ante de desgarrar la garganta de su presa.

Estaba en problemas. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia si quería ganar.

—Bien…— se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿No aprende mi señor?

—Soy algo cabeza dura— respondió con una sonrisa eufórica.

Se abalanzo una vez más. Ladybug sonrió, el príncipe era testarudo, valiente, pero estúpido. No tenía oportunidad. Fue un golpe de costado que detuvo con su arco con facilidad. Mantuvo una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver los ojos verdes de su enemigo deslizarse en un giro sobre su eje, golpeando con el mango de la espada directamente en su cien haciéndole retroceder.

—Ups— dijo el rubio—. ¿Le dolió?

Al fin la caperuza se deslizó por gravedad hacia la espalda de la chica. Adrien veía como una mirada con molestia aparecía de la oscuridad, una mirada azulada cual zafiro, su cabello era negro con un brillo azulado único. Y su rostro estaba siendo oculto por un antifaz que no era sujetado por nada, solo estaba pegado a la piel.

—¡Es Ladybug! — Se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. La joven volteó y chaqueó la lengua irritada, volviendo su mirada hacia el rubio que permanecía alerta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— gruñó la chica ya harta.

Sacó de su cintura una flecha y la posó se su arco. El rubio estaba listo para esquivar. Ladybug apuntó con rapidez y disparó dos veces, la primera el príncipe la esquivó con agilidad, la segunda al ver que no estaba siendo dirigida a su cuerpo, no se dio el trabajo de moverse, este le dirigió una mirada burlesca que Ladybug disfrutó con astucia.

—¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!

—No mi señor, yo nunca fallo— dijo mientras rodeaba al joven príncipe con tranquilidad.

Adrien al verle caminar hacia él se propuso atacar, pero no pudo dar ningún paso. Volvió a intentarlo, pero sus pantalones estaban atascados por algo. Bajo la mirada, y con gran sorpresa veía como la flecha había atravesado un trozo de la tela de sus pantalones. Era una sorpresa mezclada con miedo, la chica tenía mucha suerte o demasiada buena puntería, pudo perfectamente atravesarle la carne, pero no, dio justo en el trozo de tela que se ensanchaba en sus tobillos.

—Con su permiso, majestad— se despidió haciendo una reverencia burlesca para después comenzar a correr con el enorme saco en su espalda.

¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! Empezó a jalar con molestia. Se estaba escapando ¡Y en sus narices!

—¡Mi señor! ¿Esta herido? — preguntó un guardia mientras los demás perseguían a la ladrona.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo atraparla! — ordenó enfurecido.

Desgarró su pantalón. Y su molestia aumento. Marinette había estado toda la tarde trabajando en el traje, esa chica iba y descaradamente lo destruía. No. No estaba bien. Tenía que atraparle, y cuando la atrapara, la obligaría a pedirle disculpas a Marinette.

Retomó el paso.

Ladybug, hacía de todo para perder a los guardias, que tras varios minutos de persecución parecían agotarse. La distancia entre ella y sus persecutores aumentaba, y al fin los perdió. Pero ella también estaba perdida. Se había desorientado. Tardó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, y al fin logró identificar la zona en donde estaba, la habitación de Chloe estaba cerca, debía irse ¡Ahora!

Retomó camino hacia la habitación de la única hija de la familia Bourgeois. Se introdujo agitada, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspiró aliviada, al fin. Caminó con calma hacia el balcón.

—¡Alto!

Ladybug se detuvo y volteó el rostro. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al príncipe cerrar las puertas a sus espaldas, encerrándose con ella en la habitación. Sus ojos verdes desbordaban ira, la espada permanecía entre sus manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. El príncipe sabía pelear a diferencia de muchos guardias. Podía ser un problema.

—Lo siento, debo retirarme mi señor. Quizás en otro momento jugaré con usted— le dijo volviendo a caminar al balcón.

—¡No te muevas! — la ladrona obedeció volteándose—. Pelea conmigo.

—¿Por qué? — inquirió la chica—. Me hace perder el tiempo.

Pero el príncipe deslizó la espada por sus dedos y se preparó.

Ladybug, lo ignoró y retomó su paso. Pero logró percibir el ataque del príncipe, una vez más, la madera de su arcó se interpuso en el camino. El príncipe retrocedió con cautela, mirándole atento.

—Usted no aprende.

—Devuelve lo que has robado, y te perdonáremos la vida.

Ladybug sonrió. Alguien se tenía demasiada fe. El príncipe volvió a atacar, esta vez se acercó demasiado, la ladrona pudo sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro, y de una sola patada lo alejó. Tanteó preocupada sus aretes, pero estaban en su lugar.

—Suficiente. — dijo la mujer con furia, harta de aquel estúpido juego. El príncipe no tenía opción contra ella, era obvio, ella era más fuerte y veloz, su condición física mejor, la magia estaba de su parte, mientras que el rubio solo una fuerte voluntad.

—B-Bien… —habló el príncipe casi sin aire a causa del golpe. Ladybug, se asomó al balcón, dispuesta a irse—. Si tú te quedas con eso, entonces yo con esto.

La joven volteó el rostro, sin entender lo de lo que hablaba. Palideció. Su cinturón estaba en manos del príncipe. Él sonreía, victorioso. Tal vez el rubio no tenía ni idea qué hacía, quizás solo buscaba dejar en claro que él era tan ágil como ella, pero la realidad era que había tomado algo demasiado importante para la joven ladrona. En ese cinturón estaba el Miraculous del zorro que había recuperado unas horas atrás.

—¡D-Devuélvelo! — chilló alterada.

El príncipe arqueó la ceja. Al fin la veía inquieta. Sonrió y se colocó con descaro el cinturón, modeló petulante mientras la ladrona solo parecía estar echando humo de ira.

—No. Ahora es mío, me queda mejor.

—¡Ladrón!

—¿Lo dices en serio? — inquirió con ironía.

Ladybug atacó. Lanzó las flechas con una velocidad que Adrien no pudo seguir, solo se lanzó aún costado de la cama, esquivando las flechas. La chica era demasiado rápida. La silueta roja apareció de un brinco, abalanzándose contra él. El arco iba directo a su rostro, y él logró detener el golpe con su espada.

—¿Qué ocurre Ladybug? ¿Miedo?

—¡Eres una molestia! — gritó dando un fuerte golpe en la ingle.

Adrien quedó pálido y cayó rendido al suelo sujetando sus partes íntimas.

Suspiró aliviada, volviendo a colocar su cinturón sobre sus caderas, estuvo muy cerca. Dio unos pasos y su capa se tironeo haciéndola voltear notando como el rubio aun en el suelo la sujetaba con molestia. Sus ojos verdes le observaron, su brillo repleto de decisión sacó una sonrisa. Era muy terco.

—¡Adrien!

Los ojos azules de la ladrona pasaron del príncipe a la puerta que voló en pedazos al entrar un joven moreno acompañado por un gran número de guardias. El chico solo miró horrorizado como su mejor amigo yacía en el suelo, y aquella mujer de traje moteado a su lado. Los guardias apuntaron con sus ballestas, y Nino notaba horrorizado como la ladrona posaba su pie sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

—Nadie se mueva— dijo la joven mirando como todos estaban alterados.

Nunca había visto tantos guardias juntos, de seguro todos en el banquete habían dejado de lado la fiesta al desaparecer el príncipe. Miró de reojo al rubio que atrapaba su tobillo intentando detener la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

—Adrien…— dejó escapar el moreno. Los ojos verdes se enfocaron en él.

—Disparen…—musitó sintiendo como la presión aumentaba en su cráneo—. ¡Disparen!

—¿Señor? — inquirió uno de los guardias al moreno que no despegaba la mirada de su mejor amigo—. Ordenes, señor.

No podía.

—Bajen las armas— los guardias le miraron sorprendidos—. ¡Bájenlas! ¡En nombre del Rey Agreste! ¡Les ordeno que las bajen! —Obedecieron. Ladybug, disminuyó la presión. — Libéralo.

—Claro…— musitó a medida quitaba la hebilla de su cinturón. Esta emitió un brillo tras una palabras que el moreno ni los presentes entendieron y una flecha apareció d la nada, una flecha roja con plumas negras, y en vez de un filo atemorizante tenía una bola negra. La ladrona apuntó al techo disparó.

La colisión de la flecha desató una pantalla de humo inoloro, los presentes quedaron cegados por la gran cantidad de oscuridad que los atrapo. Nino entró en pánico se adentró en la habitación gritando el nombre de su amigo. La idea de un secuestro le aterraba, no tanto por lo que le haría el Rey, más bien por que perdería a su mejor amigo en manos de una cruel persona.

—¡Adrien! — gritó aterrado—¡Adrien!

—A-Aquí…— se escuchó—.Debajo… de ti.

Nino descendió la mirada, para ver como por accidente estaba parado sobre el torso de su amigo mientras este estaba suplicando que se quitara. El humo se disipó, y en la habitación aquella ladrona se había escapado. Nino comprendía la situación a penas, el alcohol se había desvanecido al instante que notó que su amigo no estaba en la fiesta, y peor aun cuando escuchó el estado de emergencia del castillo. Recorrió todo el palacio aterrado de lo que pudiese estar pasando, solo escuchaba como los guardias inferían lo ocurrido: Ladybug le había rebatado el alma al príncipe.

El quejido del rubio lo alertó. Agreste atrapó su pierna, y Nino elevó la tela notando horrorizado como la piel se había tornado negra a causa de una grave lesión.

—Te juro que no me dolía hasta ahora— le dijo con una sonrisa agotada.

Nino suspiró, tal vez el hueso se había fracturado.

—Bien— habló ayudándole a colocarse de pie—, vamos, tenemos que curar eso.

Ella y Etta estaban siendo dominadas por el sueño, ya era de madrugada, las estrellas cubrían el pueblo mientras ambas miraban con paciencia. Alya había dicho que Ladybug aparecería esa noche, y las niñas querían verla. Alya decía que era hermosa, como un hada que revoloteaba en el bosque y venia en ayuda de los que la necesitaban, ambas soñaban con poder ayudar algún día a Ladybug.

—Nora— llamó la gemela de vestido azulado mientras miraba las estrellas. —. ¿Cuándo aparecerá Ladybug?

—No aparecerá porque no existe— gruñó la enorme morena sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza principal de Villa Naciente.

—Pero Alya dijo…

—ALya enloqueció— aseguró con seguridad la enorme chica mirando a sus hermanas—. Suficiente, vamos a casa.

—¡No! — suplicó Etta mientras se sentaba, Ella le imitó—. Aun no vemos a Ladybug.

—No vendra— volvió a decir.

Ella miró a su hermana, Etta frunció el ceño y ambas se dejaron caer de espaldas al suelo mirando el cielo. Se negaban a moverse, su hermana les había dicho que Ladybug aparecería esa noche. Estaba demasiado segura cuando se los dijo como para mentirles, así que ¿Cómo no creerle?

—Ya es demasiado tarde— dijo la mayor colocándose de pie—, es hora de irnos.

Ella y Etta se cruzaron de brazo mirando el cielo, sacando un suspiro en Nora que maldecía que su hermana hubiese dicho tal tontera en la tarde antes de partir al castillo. Las niñas miraban con molestia el cielo, se negaban a moverse.

—Nora…— musitó Etta colocándose de pie.

—Nora…— Llamó Ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a todo pulmón la mujer ya cansada.

—¡Mira! — dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban al cielo.

La mayor les miró sin comprender, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la silueta descender desde el cielo, unas alas rojas parecían abrirse sobre sus hombros en apariencia moteada cual mariquita. Sus pies aterrizaron con suavidad sobre una de las piletas, elevó la mirada dejando en evidencia sus ojos azules a medida que dejaba caer la capucha que cubría su cabello.

—¡Es Ladybug! — gritaron las gemelas emocionadas. La joven descendió la mirada con sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces y luego habló.

—¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? —preguntó divertida.

Pero las niñas solo cantaban una y otra vez su nombre, despertando a las personas de los alrededores que al escuchar el nombre del espíritu guardián de Villa Naciente, separaron sus cuerpos de las mantas y salieron a la calle festejando la presencia de la joven que solo veía alagada a las personas.

La chica veía la emoción reflejada en los rostros de las personas, así que no puedo evitarse dejarse llevar lanzando una gran cantidad de monedas de oro que las personas festejaban recogiéndolas. Llovía oro gracias a Ladybug, la gente lloraba viendo la solución a sus deudas entre sus manos. Los ancianos se abrazaban y los niños reían emocionados, los jóvenes sol veían orgullosos haber elegido el bando adecuado.

—¡He traído comida! — gritó. Los festejos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Las personas la rodearon y uno a uno la joven de ojos azules comenzó a repartir el alimento.

—Que los dioses sean bondadosos con tu espíritu, Ladybug —dijo una anciana mientras tomaba su manso entre lágrimas. La chica sonrió agradecida.

Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, muchos pensaban que ella era un fantasma. Pero bueno... ¿Qué se le podía hacer? No iba arrebatarles la fe a las personas.

Terminada la repartición. Ladybug tomó lo que parecía un flecha de tonalidades rojas y plumas negras, la lanzó al aire, gritando un conjuro que los niños miraban atentos. Millones y millones de mariquitas volaron por los aires. Los niños festejaban mientras los insectos revoloteaban a sus alrededores, era un espectáculo maravilloso donde supuestamente el espíritu de Ladybug reparaba todo el daño causado.

Un sonoro y característico pitido alertó al supuesto fantasma. Se despidió con educación, y les prometió volver y protegerlos a todos. Si la necesitaban, ella aparecería, lo juraba.

Su silueta fue tragada por la noche.

Aterrizó en el tejado. Se introdujo por el traga luz que daba a su habitación.

—Tikki, transfórmame.

Un suave brillo la envolvió y su traje de criada apareció. Tikki cayó en sus manos, agotada, y Marinette sonrió agradecida.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tikki? — preguntó yendo a la cocina de su casa en busca de comida.

—Sí, solo cansada— dice con una sonrisa—. Ese príncipe dio mucha pelea.

—Sí, pero no pudo contra la gran Ladybug— dijo divertida mientras tomaba una galleta de la despensa entregándosela a la pequeña kwami.

Marinette buscó entre sus prendas, pese a que guardó el Miraculous en su hebilla, debía aparecer entre sus ropas, no podía desaparecer. Agitó su vestido y cayó. La chica sonrió y tras recogerlo lo mostró a la kwami.

—Sí, definitivamente es el Miraculous de Trixx.

—Qué alivio— dejó escapar la chica en un suspiro—. Tenía miedo que digieras que no.

—Ahora solo queda Pollen. Estoy segura que su Miraculous está en ese castillo.

—Luego de eso, debemos buscar a Wayzz que está en algún lugar del pueblo— Marinette suspiró, este trabajo estaba agotándola.

Pero solo era el comienzo. Solo tenía dos Miraculous, Tikki había dejado claro que debía reunirlos a todos, lo cual dificultaba la situación. Los poderes de Tikki le habían ayudado a encontrar tres, pero la ubicación exacta no era más que una aproximación. Pero los otros Miraculous estaban lejos. Eso había dicho hace unos meses atrás, tiempo en que Marinette había buscado en cada rincón el castillo los Miraculous.

—Pero tenemos uno. Ahora descansa, la pelea con el príncipe te ha agotado.

—Endemoniado príncipe— gruñó recordando como el rubio modelaba con su cinturón. Por un momento vio perdido todo su esfuerzo en sus engreídas manos. Estuvo demasiado cerca.

Marinette cayó rendida en su cama. Pero antes de dormir, se colocó el collar, dejando que Tixx anduviese libre, y así, compartiera con Tikki. Sin darse cuenta, los dos kwami descansaron a su lado. Una kwami alegre que su portadora fuese tan increíble, y el otro, satisfecho que fuese una buena persona la que lo liberase.

La mañana apareció, y con ello la tarde. Adrien miraba con desinterés dese la silla tallada en madera de roble blanco, con adornos dorados y el emblema de la familia Bourgeois coronando el supuesto trono. Suspiró, él no le tomaba tanto peso a la situación. Miró su pierna, volvió acariciar su piel y tal como en la última hora, la fractura había desaparecido. Y no solo eso, las puertas de la habitación de Chloe también habían sido reparadas de la noche a la mañana, era como un milagro.

Casi como magia.

—Ya le dije que lo lamento.

—¡El príncipe pudo haber muerto! — volvió a decir Nino captando la atención de Adrien.

Ya llevaban un rato así. Nino había exigido una explicación de lo sucedió en la noche, estaba enfurecido —sumado a la resaca—, Nino era una versión completamente diferente al chico alegre y tranquilo que Adrien conocía. Andre había explicado apenado que desde hace meses atrás habían estado sufriendo contantes ataques en el palacio por una ladrona que se hacía llamar Ladybug. La situación parecía empeorar con el transcurrir de los días, y al momento que recibieron la carta por parte del Rey, no pensaron que la aquella descarada mujer fuese aparecer con el príncipe en el palacio.

Pero qué manera de equivocarse. Adrien terminó enfrentando a la ladrona solo, terminado con una lesión en la pierna, generando la ira y descontento en Nino que hacía de su guardián en aquel viaje.

—Tendré que informar esto al Rey— dijo enfurecido.

—¡N-No es necesario! — saltó el Señor del Sureste aterrado de ver el rostro del Rey en su puerta—. N-No tenemos que preocupar al Rey.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Nino— habló el rubio obligando a voltear hacia al rubio que le sonreía incómodo—, tranquilo, estoy bien. Ya viste que la herida desapareció.

—¡Si pero…!

—Además, fui yo quien persiguió la ladrona, nadie me obligo, yo tomé la decisión— habló con un tono suave y pacifico el príncipe mientras se colocaba de pie. Nino le miraba atento—. Bourgeois, lamento el mal momento que Nino le ha causado, pero si coincido que debió informarnos de la situación, podríamos haber pedido que nuestra escolta se quedara y apoyara en el palacio en vez de marcharse.

—Me disculpo por mi desconsideración, príncipe— habló apenado el Señor del palacio mientras descendía mirada.

—Solo nos enfocaremos en este enemigo en común— continuó con seriedad el rubio—, atrapar a Ladybug es ahora nuestra misión, no podemos permitir que una persona como ella robe y se salga con la suya ¿Entendido? Nino, Bourgeois.

El moreno por momento no pudo evitar recordar a Gabriel, pese a que Adrien tenía más parecido a su madre —según había escuchado— era la primera vez que el joven Príncipe hablaba con tanta seriedad ante una situación. Parecía molesto y cansado.

Adrien realizó una leve reverencia disculpando su ida, pero aquella situación no requería más de su presencia. Nino intentó refutar pero Agreste solo negó dejando en claro que él no continuaría la conversación. Bourgeois estaba perdonado, Ladybug era el enemigo y esa era su última palabra.

Se marchó agotado a su alcoba, el día se le había hecho eterno. Solo se había limitado a las contantes preocupaciones de Nino, de cómo se había dado el trabajo de organizar a los guardias de Bourgeois. Estaba seguro que su amigo había ordenado ser vigilado. Sabía que Nino se preocupaba, la lesión de su pierna había despertado un instinto protector que Adrien pensaba desaparecido. Sabía que pese a ser su amigo, Nino también era su guardián por lo tanto, era responsable de su salud. Tal vez aquello había sido como un quiebre para su orgullo.

Adrien suspiró al ver dos guardias en las puertas de su habitación. Abrió las puertas y miró a uno de los hombres.

—No dejen pasar a nadie…— pidió en voz baja—. Quiero estar solo, si es Nino, díganle que le veré en la cena.

Los guardias asintieron, y Adrien se encerró en su habitación. Todo gracias a Ladybug, su libertad una vez más había sido arrebatada.

—No es justo…—musitó. Ahora también había perdido a su amigo, aquello parecía coronar su mala suerte.

Se lanzó en su cama agotado. Ya no quería estar allí, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, ayer no había dormido muy bien a causa del dolor de su pierna pero al despertar la herida había sanado. Aun así estaba agotado mentalmente a causa de la búsqueda de un explicación lógica de lo ocurrido, peor no había encontrado una respuesta que no fuese magia.

Se volteó quedando de espaldas al colchón, mirando el techo.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si tuviese las habilidades de Ladybug podría hacer lo que quisiese. Escapar y mandar todo al demonio encabezaba su lista. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un brinco al sentir algo frio y suave. Su mano derecha sacó de inmediato el objeto que yacía oculto en su prenda encontrándose con aquel anillo que había olvidado.

Claro. Estaba usando los pantalones viejos.

Observó con cuidado los detalles del anillo. No parecía de gran valor, era algo grueso y brillaba como moneda pulida. Se mordió el labio.

Pero esta vez, no dudo.

Deslizó su dedo anular en el interior del anillo cerrando los ojos previniendo alguna explosión o algo parecido. Pero al colocarlo, nada pasó. Adrien abrió los ojos y miró de lado a lado, seguía vivo. No había pasado nada.

—Y yo muy idiota le creí a ese ladrón.

El anilló se ajustó de golpe sacando un quejido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Su dedo comenzó a doler y cayó al suelo al sentir como una horrible corriente eléctrica recorría sus huesos. Cerró los ojos e intentó quitarse el anillo, pero era inútil, parecía haberse adherido a su carne.

Un enorme brillo nació desde la joya flotando frente a él, emergiendo de su luz algunos reflejos eléctricos de tonalidades verdes pálidas recorrían la habitación electrificando todo a su alrededor. Adrien estaba cegado, y tras cubrirse los ojos, la luz se desvaneció. Abrió los parpados y palideció.

—Mira quién vuelve rogando— dijo el felino negro que yacía flotando frente al rubio.

.

**¡Plagg apreció con una peculiar forma de presentarse! ¿Por qué Adrien no puede quitarse el anillo? ¡Marinette es la protectora de Villa Naciente! ¡Es más que una simple ladrona! Pero eso no es lo que Adrien ve en ella. **

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**karen Agreste**

**¿Qué piensa de Ladybug? ¡La malvada le lastimó la pierna! Y ahora Adrien la ve como un peligro para el castillo y su gente. Por otro lado esta Marinette que lucha por el pueblo. Bandos completamente contrarios. ¡Saludos! **

**sonrais777**

**Es hora de Plagg.**

**Emely-nya**

**NO hubo un secuestro pero si una lucha dando inicio a un odio entre enemigos. ¡Chan chan chan! ¿Y ahora que pasara con Plagg? ¡Saludos!**

**LautyArg**

**Me alegro mucho que te esté encantando! Y exacto! Los papeles se han volteados. ¿Ladybug perseguirá a Chat Noir? ¿Quizás si? ¿Quizás no? Eso lo veremos más adelante ¡Saludos!**

**Alessa Giannotti**

**¡Bienvenida! ¡Exacto! Nuestro ship principal será Marichat ( si eso fue un desastre en capitulo, me dolió ver como Adrien se iba con Kagami, pero al igual que tú ahora apoyo el Lukanette. Amor a Luka) ¡Y claro que nuestro dulce Luka hara su aparición en este fic! ¡Saludos!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	6. Capítulo 6: Plagg

**Capítulo 6: Plagg**

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus parpados se separaron con pereza a medida que la luz atravesaba su retina sin pudor, se encogió un poco entre el acumulado heno, pasando a rozar levemente con su pierna la cabeza del chico moreno que compartía el escondite junto a ella.

La boca le sabia seca, y recordaba haber vomitado. Su investigación de Ladybug había sido postergada por la seguridad del castillo, alrededor de media noche, un estado de emergencia se activó entre los guardias sacando de sus asientos a todos los protectores que brindaban a gusto en la celebración de bienvenida del príncipe. Intentó de todos los modos posibles escapar del área de seguridad ordenada por Bourgeois, que buscando proteger a su familia y su gente, había cerrado todas las entradas que daban al salón principal.

Aquello fue considerado una catástrofe para la joven Césaire, que pese a que le rogó a los guardias ninguno le permitió salir en busca de la conocida ladrona. La decepción se transformó en molestia, y tras pasar varias horas, ella y Max se dedicaron a beber en espera que la zona de emergencia fuese liberada, siendo ya de madrugada el momento que la embriagada joven salió maldiciendo su suerte junto al trabajador de la biblioteca que solo reía y disfrutaba de la frustración de su amiga. Ambos consideraron irse a casa de camino a Villa Naciente, pero en aquellas horas, los facinerosos del antiguo bosque que colindaba con el camino principal tendían a esperar a cualquier infeliz que fuera tan descuidado de cruzar en aquellas horas. Alya y Max estaban ebrios, en un estado deplorable, pero pese aquellas condiciones, ambos sabían perfectamente que aquello de aventurarse por el camino principal a sus hogares era una pésima idea. Así que decidieron entre risas y maldiciones quedarse en los establos del palacio, durmieron entre las enormes cantidades de heno que tenían guardados los mozos de cuadra para alimentar a los animales. En un principio las improvisas camas fueron cómodas, pero en el inicio del día cuando el sol se aventuró sobre las colinas, la joven despertó incomoda por algunos raspones que tenía en sus piernas y brazos a causa de su áspero colchón. Por otro lado Max, cayó dormido al instante que ingresaron al establo, pese a que sus ropas eran más cómodas que la delgada tela del vestido de Alya, algunas hojas de paja ingresaron descaradamente entre sus pantalones y camisa de nylon verde, por suerte, su pesado sueño le impidió sentir algo hasta que Alya le despertó en el amanecer.

Se adentraron por la cocina, Alya con la boca seca y Max con la cabeza retumbante, ambos agotados. No tenían permiso de adentrarse al castillo sin autorización, desde la aparición de Ladybug, Bourgeois era más estricto, por ello mismo ambos debían tener cuidado de ser vistos por un superior o meterían en problemas a Kim.

—Pero mira que trajo el sol— bromeó Tom mientras amasaba con suavidad mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba bajo su mostacho.

Los pálidos jóvenes solo le miraron de reojo y se adentraron con lentitud y enorme letargo hacia la mesa de trabajo del señor Dupain que les dedicaba su mejor sonrisa. Dejó su trabajo de lado y sirvió dos vasos de fresca agua para ambos muchachos que agradecieron en voz baja.

—Beber no es tan fabuloso como lo pintan ¿Verdad? — preguntó retomando su trabajo.

—Ni lo mencione— musitó la chica acariciando su cien con cansancio—. ¿Y Marinette?

—Anoche se fue. — dijo mientras se concentraba en su labor—. Vuelve en la tarde.

—¿Usted ha estado toda la noche, señor? — inquirió con educación el muchacho.

—Si—respondió mirando a los dos intrusos—, termino de preparar el desayuno y me marcho a casa a descansar hasta mañana. El banquete fue solo una excepción, yo normalmente me encargo del área de panadería, pero anoche se requería todo el servicio.

—Mi madre llega en un par de horas a remplazarlo ¿No? — pregunta la joven para después refrescar su garganta con el resto de agua que tenía en su jarra.

—Exacto. —asintió—. Me iré al servirse el desayuno, pueden irse conmigo. Ramier ya se llevó a la mitad de los guardias que estaban fuera de turno anoche, llegó al amanecer, y volverá en un par de horas.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y pese a su agotamiento, ambos ofrecieron su ayuda al enorme hombre que carecía de apoyo aquella mañana producto de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Sus trabajos fueron bastante simples, solo se limitaron a pasar lo ingredientes y decorar con yema de huevo. Fue una buena forma de iniciar el día, además de ser recompensados con un par de bocadillos.

Una de las puertas principales se abrió, los ojos de Tom saludaron mudamente a Jean Patrick que mantenía su rostro serio y sereno a media que se acercaba para informar que la familia Bourgeois ya estaba en pie y estaba lista para desayunar.

—¿Y el príncipe? — inquirió el padre de Marinette mientras servía la comida.

—El joven Príncipe se encuentra de pie, y debe también incluir al joven escudo y consejero del joven Príncipe.

Alya y Max intercambiaron una mirada, aquello era nuevo, que un sirviente comiese con la familia Bourgeois era muy extraño.

—¿Las señoritas están listas? — preguntó Tom mientras palmeaba su manos quitando los restos de comida. Jean asintió asiéndose a un lado del umbral para que dos criadas, reconocidas por los dos jóvenes ajenos del castillo, ingresaran.

—¡Oh! ¡Alya! ¡Max! — chilló la rubia de cabellos cortos que entre brincos llegaba a los abrazándolos entusiasmada— ¡Que encantador verlos! — decía juntando las manos emocionada. Sus enormes ojos azules se pasearon por el desayuno— ¡Oh! ¡Señor Dupain eso se ve exquisito!

—Muchas gracias Rose— habló con una amable sonrisa.

—¿El p-príncipe comerá también? — preguntó en un tartamudeo la más baja de cabello trenzado. El mayordomo le sonrió, asintió—. Oh no… Espero que no sea aterrador.

—¡Lo vi anoche! ¡Es muy guapo! — fantaseó la rubia ladeando la cabeza enternecida al recordar la apariencia el príncipe. — ¡Además parece muy amable, Mylene!

La rubia de contextura robusta solo pensó las palabras de su amiga y luego vio a Césaire que elevaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Pero aquello no fue suficiente, la joven pareció entrar en pánico al escuchar a Max asegurar que él había oído rumores que el carácter de la familia Agreste era de temer, empeorando la situación.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Alya y Max se ocultaron bajo la mesa al ver el ostentoso vestido de seda de la pelirroja pavonearse al entrar en la cocina. La joven fue amable, y transmitió el mensaje de Chloe que exigía su comida lo antes posible a medida que era vestida por las criadas tras su baño. Jean explicó que estaban en ello y que el desayuno seria servido al momento que la familia Bourgeois y el Príncipe descendieran a comer. La joven agradeció el trabajo y se marchó.

Alya salió de su escondite asomándose solo un poco, y luego se puso de pie en un suspiro siendo imitada por el moreno.

—Eso estuvo cerca…—habló angustiado el chico—. Si Sabrina nos ve estaremos en problemas.

—Es hora. — dijo con voz seria el mayordomo principal mirando a las muchachas. Una brincó emocionada de servir al príncipe, y la otra tembló asustada de arruinar la situación con el mismo. La idea de que Agreste fuese peor que Chloe le aterraba. —. ¿Está bien? — preguntó al ver a la joven de trenzas algo pálida.

—No lo parece, Mylene. — llamó Alya posando su mano en su hombro mirándole—. ¿Quieres que te remplace?

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! — chilló el moreno—. Hay un 95% de posibilidad de que los Bourgeois noten que no eres de aquí.

—No hay más personal a causa de la fiesta— dijo la morena mientras le pedía una prenda de cambio al mayordomo tras guiar a su pálida amiga a una silla—, puedo excusarme como un remplazo. Ellos no lo notaran.

—Puedo presentarla como tal— habló el Jean con amabilidad—, yo me encargaré de los detalles. Dame un minuto, buscare una prenda de su talla.

Y sin escuchar las suplicas de Max, Alya ya era parte del servicio del desayuno junto a Rose. Mylene le agradeció, normalmente la chica siempre trabajaba en cosas completamente diferentes, nunca servía a la familia Bourgeois directamente a causa de que sus nervios, y miedo, hacia la hija de la familia Bourgeois tendían en jugarle en contra y derramar los platos. Y esto podía empeorar ante la presencia del temido príncipe. Era mejor prevenir que después lamentar un despido. Así tras del desayuno, Jean buscaría un remplazo perteneciente al castillo.

Solo sería momentáneo.

Rose le explicó emocionada todo lo que las criadas hacían al servir a la familia. La comida se dejaba por el lado izquierdo, los bebestibles por el lado derecho. Jamás debía mirar a la familia Bourgeois a los ojos debido a que era una falta de respeto. No hablarles, ni tocarlo. Alya escuchaba toda la explicación a medias a medida que se vestía. Para ella la etiqueta no era demasiado importante, si la despedían… Bueno, no perdía nada ya que técnicamente no trabaja allí.

Alya se adentró junto a Rose, le seguía el paso y le imitaba. Sus ojos viajaban de lado a lado, intentaba luchar contra el deseo de mirar a la familia Bourgeois y más al príncipe intentado apegarse a las reglas. Sirvieron la comida tras una reverencia con la mirada baja.

Era un enorme desayuno a su parecer. Panceta de cerdo y pavo en un plato, dorados huevos revueltos en otro, cálido y aromático pan recién hecho que inundaba la habitación matutina del palacio, queso y lo que parecía ser pescado molido; agua caliente en una jarra junto a un sin números de hierbas que apenas lograba reconocer, leche y cacao molido. Era demasiado para solo cinco personas, con toda esa comida podían comer sus hermanas, su madre, ella y la familia Dupain completa, incluso se arriesgaba a decir que podría invitar a un par de personas más.

Que desperdicio.

Técnicamente les ignoraban. Había un aire ciertamente tenso, no había tema de conversación, solo se escuchaba hablar a los señores Bourgeois ordenar a Rose lo que deseaban para beber y comer. Su suerte iba mejorando, Chloe al reconocerla le ordenó tajante que deseaba leche con toques de cacao, dos cucharadas, agitar y no batir.

Así no. Tú no sabes. Que torpe. Oh, ridículo. Deberían despedirte.

Ahora entendía por qué Marinette la odiaba tanto, la había visto un par de veces pero jamás había tenido contacto con la rubia. Quería meterle la cuchara en la garganta para cerrarle la boca.

—Tan inútil como Dupain-Cheng.

Apretó la cuchara entre sus manos, pero Alya se mantuvo tranquila. Terminó de servir todo lo que la rubia pidió de un modo caprichoso a su parecer, con obviedad, buscando hacerla enfurecer frente a sus padres y el príncipe. Pero no lo logró. Alya tenía tres hermanas, y había crecido junto con Max y Kim, su paciencia era bastante abundante gracias al entrenamiento previo.

No le dirigió la mirada tal como le había indicado Rose. Y se trasladó hacia los otros dos comensales. Para su sorpresa, el Príncipe se había servido solo su comida, mientras Rose y ella servían a los Bourgeois, el joven rubio ya dejado en su plato unos trozos de panceta y unas rebanadas de pan recién horneado, y el joven a su lado le había imitado.

Curioso.

Se movió con el agua hacia el príncipe que pidió amablemente un poco de agua fresca, no caliente. La morena asintió sin mirarle, llevando su vaso con refrescante agua.

—Agua caliente y menta por favor, una hoja grande. — escuchó a su izquierda. La joven asintió sin mirarle, tomó la jarra del agua caliente y la dirigió hacia el tazón del muchacho tras dejar una de las hojas de menta más grande tal como se lo había pedido. Lamentablemente Alya pasó a rosar con la ardiente jarra la mano del muchacho y este dio un brinco, quitando su mano.

A Césaire se le estrujó el pecho.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó el rubio al notar el brinco de su amigo.

—Si— habló captando la atención de la chica, atrapando la femenina mirada con sus ojos de miel oscura repletos de sorpresa—. Estoy bien…

Se observaron. Alya apreció sus ojos, brillantes y tranquilos con un semblante compasivo que le atrapó por unos segundos. Finalmente descendió la mirada al ver una sonrisa coqueta por parte del moreno, hizo una reverencia casi imperceptible y se retiró junto con Rose a la cocina.

Eso estuvo cerca, tenía suerte que el amigo del príncipe no había dicho nada.

Nino no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco en la silla, técnicamente devorando de un modo para nada sutil a la joven criada de piel acaramelada que se marchaba elegantemente hacia la cocina. Era muy bonita, tenía las cubas marcadas y un rostro algo soberbio que encendió su pecho.

Un leve codazo se estrelló contra sus costillas, Nino miró con sorpresa al rubio que le miraba de reojo. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ser atrapado, y Adrien solo rio devorando su comida con una sonrisa alegre de que su amigo — pese a estar con resaca y mal genio— mantenía su personalidad normal.

Aun así, el momento repleto de picardía no fue suficiente para disminuir de molestia. La tensión no desapareció del desayuno, y tras comer, se marchó a espaldas de Adrien para organizar a los guardias en busca de una protección especial para su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar notar que la gente de Bourgeois en su eran mayoría jóvenes, algunos de su edad y otros menores, en el castillo de Agreste todos los soldados eran mayores a 30 años, rara vez tendían a ser muchachos sin bello facial.

—La habitación de Adrien debe estar resguardada las 24 horas del día— dijo con voz firme y segura al capitán de la guardia. El hombre calvo asintió con enorme entusiasmo y seriedad, dejando claro que su deber era proteger en aquel castillo y jamás permitiría que el joven príncipe fuera lastimado—. Contradictorio. — habló antes de irse dejando con cierta molestia ante la soberbia de sus palabras al nombrado Roger Raincomprix.

Su descontento no pasaba desapercibido, tampoco se empeñaba en ocultarlo, el día anterior Adrien había sufrido un ataque al momento que todos estaban ebrios y festejando. Incluyéndose. También había sido un enorme error de su parte, y aquello lo aceptaba, aumentado el fastidio que yacía aparcado en su pecho.

Si algo le pasaba a su amigo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Es por ello que no limitó su vocabulario en la reunión con el autonombrado Señor del Sureste. Dejó en claro su deficiente e irresponsable actuar ante la prestigiosa familia real Agreste. Debería avergonzarse. Una y otra vez evidenció la incompetencia del Señor, técnicamente olvidando que, pese a pertenecer a la familia Agreste, Nino no era más que un sirviente. Olvidó su lugar por unos minutos. Estaba demasiado enojado como para recordarlo, y la situación parecía salirse de control a causa de André tampoco se empeñaba en recordar su superioridad.

—Nino.

Adrien jamás le había llamado la atención. Era la primera vez, su modo serio y frío de hablarle no pudo más que recordarle a su Rey, pero pese a estar molesto, Adrien mantenía la calidez en la mirada que Gabriel carecía. Nino conocía demasiado bien al Príncipe, así que al momento que Adrien dejó en claro la situación, y además, evidenció su descontento, comprendió que había traspasado la línea. Agreste se retiró sin mirarle a su habitación y cuando fue a disculparse, los guardias que resguardaban las puertas le impidieron acercarse.

Adrien siempre había sido demasiado protegido por su padre, aquello hizo que el joven no conociese el mundo como era debido. Nino lo sabía. Y ahora, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el Rey le había hecho a su hijo, siendo que le había prometido que se divertirían juntos. Estaba siendo un idiota.

El grito de Adrien se escuchó por todo el pasillo del tercer piso. Nino reaccionó de inmediato, desenfundando su espada de inmediato y corriendo hacia la habitación de su amigo. Pero una vez más los guardias le impidieron pasar.

—El Príncipe especificó que no quería ser molestado— habló con seriedad.

—¡¿Bromeas?! — preguntó en un grito enfurecido—. ¡Acaba de gritar! ¡No te das cuenta que puede estar en problemas! ¡La ladrona pudo volver!

—El príncipe dijo…

—¡Si el príncipe de: Empújame puente abajo ¿Lo haces? Pese a que lo estarías matando— el hombre vaciló—. ¡Muévete! — pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro—. ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! — llamaba mientras golpeaba contantemente con su puño. Peor no había respuesta. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, las imágenes de la noche anterior con su amigo siendo aplastado por la ladrona volvió a su cabeza. Entró en pánico—. Ayúdenme— ordenó a los guardias que no vacilaron.

Los tres retrocedieron alrededor de cuatros pasos. Derribarían la puerta.

El seguro se abrió. Y la cabeza del Príncipe se asomó sin pronunciar su cuerpo, su mirada repleta de incredulidad los tranquilizó. Parecía curioso, casi como si no comprendiese lo que ocurría. Nino vaciló uno segundos, pero tras recuperar la compostura, se acercó a su amigo, preocupado.

—¿E-Estas bien? — preguntó alterado. El rubio arqueó la ceja, casi como si no entendiese.

—¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Te escuché gritar— aseguró.

—¿Yo? — inquirió casi fingiendo demencia con una sonrisa forzada—. No…

—Sí.

—No Nino, te lo juro.

—Pero…— parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? —. ¿Estás… bien?

—Por supuesto— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin salir de la habitación—. De maravilla.

Nino suspiró aliviado. Recordó a que venía.

—Adrien…— musitó para después rascar su nuca—. Lo lamento, creo que exageré con la seguridad. En verdad disculpa…

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Está bien— habló fingiendo tranquilidad—. Oye me disculpas, estoy en algo…

—¿Algo? — inquirió.

—Sí. No en algo. Es decir. Estoy… bueno, apunto de… ¡Dar un siesta! ¡Eso! Necesito una siesta— dijo con seguridad. Nino parpadeó, Adrien rara vez dormía en las tardes—. Es que ¡Wow! Estoy muy agotado, ya saber la persecución de anoche, el desayuno temprano y todo me ha dejado agotado.

—Claro…— habló algo confundido por la actitud del rubio—. Te dejaré dormir…

—¡Eres el mejor Nino! ¿Te lo he dicho? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! — dijo con una sonrisa cerrando lentamente la puerta—. ¡Gracias! — canturreó desapareciendo en el interior de la habitación.

Las puertas se unieron. Adrien sudaba en exceso meditando sin separar la mirada de la madera. Volteó el rostro lentamente por sobre el hombro, tragando algo de saliva al ver al felino que flotaba en medio de la habitación, con una mirada repleta de soberbia, sus ojos neón no se separaban de él, casi con burla.

¿Enloqueció? No. El gato estaba ahí. Y había hablado. Oh sí. Había un gato flotador en su cuarto, y para más, parlanchín.

Que no cunda el pánico. Tal vez es el agotamiento. O una broma. Sí. Una broma. Se acercó con curiosidad aun con los nervios a flor de piel. Tal vez era una broma de parte de la servidumbre de la familia Bourgeois. Era una posibilidad. Después de todo, le odiaban.

—Al fin aceptaste que la muerte es algo natural, chico. — decía en un tono relajado mientras se encogía en sus diminutos hombros.

Adrien acercó su dedo y enterró su dactil en la mejilla del felino.

—¿Ves? Te dije que volverías arrastrándote ante mí, eres tan predecible niño. — continuó hablando.

Adrien no estaba seguro, pero creía que el felino le estaba confundiendo con alguien más. No quería interrumpirle. Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras mientras repetía una y otra vez que él estaba en lo correcto, y Adrien —o sea quién sea que pensara que era—, mal.

—Y…— al fin los ojos el gato se posaron en él—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Qué eres? — preguntó con confusión—. ¿Eres un genio o algo así?

Los ojos neones parpadearon unos segundos incrédulos. Flotó con velocidad hacia su rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal. Adrien no separaba su vista incomodo, el felino analizaba sus facciones. Sus rasgados ojos pasaron de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, y de la nada, a la molestia.

—¡¿Y tú quien eres?! — preguntó alterado— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Cuántos años han pasado?!

—M-Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste—. El felino entrecerró los ojos.

Eso lo explicaba. Se parecían.

—Estamos en el castillo de la familia Bourgeois, en el Sureste…

—Tú tienes la cara más redonda— dijo casi como si no le hubiese prestado ni la más mínima atención—. ¡Ja! Y eres más bajito.

Él no era bajito. Adrien frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Lindo lugar— habló comenzando a pasearse por la habitación— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonitas cortinas! — chilló pegándose en ellas y deslizándose con sus garras, comenzando a romperlas sin pudor. Adrien dio un brinco.

El felino comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado, rompiendo y mordiendo sin vergüenza alguna. Adrien intentaba atrapar al gato volador como podía, pero este era rápido, demasiado rápido. Se movía con agilidad de lado a lado, pero al fin se arrojó sobre él al instante que este comenzó a desplumar su almohada entre risas.

—¡Te tengo pequeño Genio! — dijo victorioso al tener a la pequeña criatura flotante entre sus manos. Ahora él mandaba, no más destrucción en su no-habitación.

—¿Genio? — el felino rio—. Lo conozco, nada elegante. No tiene tan buen gusto en queso como yo.

—Si no eres un genio. Entonces ¿Qué eres? — preguntó arqueando la ceja sin liberarle.

—Soy un kwami niño, doy poderes ¿Claro? —Adrien negó confundido—. Bien, primero ¿Tienes comida? Muero de hambre.

Adrien parpadeó y se asomó hacia la puerta pidiendo amablemente un poco de pan, leche y panceta de cerdo.

—¿Poderes? ¿Qué clase de poderes? — preguntó a medida que tanteaba el anillo en su dedo mientras veía al felino saltar sobre la cama divertido.

—La destrucción, niño. Eres lento.

No entendía nada. Miró el anillo que yacía en su dedo. El ladrón le había dicho que era una clase de Dios. Pero tenía ante él un gato, muy pequeño y malicioso. Además de grosero. Intentó quitarse el anillo, tiró una y otra vez, pero este ni siquiera cedió.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó curioso el felino mientras saltaba haciendo piruetas en el aire.

—¿Por qué no puedo quitármelo? — inquirió algo frustrado.

El kwami en el último salto se mantuvo flotando, se acercó curioso, jaló su anillo, pero este no salió. Solo significaba una cosa.

—Alguien está usando los aretes de Tikki— dijo con seguridad—, felicidades chico, ahora estas maldito. No puedes quitarse el anillo. ¿Por qué tarda tanto la comida?

—¡¿He?! — dejó escapar sorprendido, pero por alguna razón, no asustado—. ¿Moriré?

—Claro que no niño, solo tendrás la peor de las suertes desde ahora en adelante.

No parecía tan malo.

No se lo podía quitar por sí mismo, pero sí alguien más podía arrebatárselo, o también se podía deshacer del sí renunciaba a los poderes. El nombre del inquieto felino era Plagg, el kwami de la destrucción, conectado al "Miraculous del Gato Negro". Al parecer, habían más de uno, pero el felino no abarcó el tema, aquella información fue concluida por el rubio al escuchar "Los aretes de Tikki". Le explicó vagamente lo que era un Miraculous, una joya de clasificación mágica que libera a los kwami brindando poderes a su portador. Los Miraculous aumenta la agilidad física, mientras mejor condición tenga el portador, más fuerte será su transformación.

El felino escupió en la alfombra. Adrien le miró preocupado.

—¡¿Quieres qué coma esto?! — preguntó ofendido dejando caer la panceta en el suelo.

—Pues está hecho por los cocineros del palacio, yo comí lo mismo en el desayuno y esta delicioso.

—Si quieres mis poderes, tienes que darme comida refinada, niño— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Adrien le miró sin comprender.

—Bien… Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

El felino sonrió. Pero que pregunta más acertada.

—Queso apestoso— dijo sin poder creerlo, observando sentado en la orilla de cama como el felino devoraba, saboreando cada mordida lo traído por los guardias—, él solo come queso apestoso. Eso significa que apestaré el resto de mi vida.

Los golpes en la puerta lo alertaron. Adrien miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, aun permanecía con seguro por lo tanto nadie podría entrar. Aun así, el felino flotó hacia su camisa de algodón ocultándose.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Nadie puede verme niño, ahora soy tu mejor secreto.

—_¿Adrien?_ — se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta— _¿Despertaste?_

—Es Nino, es mi mejor amigo— dijo con una sonrisa—, podemos confiar en él.

—¿Puedes? — preguntó con cierta perspicacia y burla—. Niño, soy un ser mágico con poderes, de seguro tienes enemigos ¿Qué crees que harán tus enemigos si se enteran que me tienes?

Meditó un poco su pregunta.

Una vez más los golpes en la puerta.

—Bien. Te seguiré el juego. Pero Nino es de confianza, créeme. — aseguró con una sonrisa acercándose a la puerta mientras el felino se ocultaba entre sus ropas—. Hola. Sí, ya desperté.

Abrió las puertas con una sonrisa. Nino yacía con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al techo y después sonrió, a su parecer, aliviado de verle completo.

Dejó caer la cuchara de la sorpresa. Alya solo sonreía mientras Kim bebía agua y miraba a Max que asentía. Era una verdadera sorpresa, Alya Césaire había servido aquella misma mañana a la familia Bourgeois, había estado en la misma habitación que la señorita Chloe. Era simplemente increíble.

—Oh, fuiste muy amable con Mylene al remplazarla— habló Sabine con una sonrisa suave continuando con la comida. Alya infló su pecho ante el alago.

Como cada tarde, Kim iba a comer a casa de Marinette para irse juntos al palacio. Había ocasiones que se les sumaba Ivann, y en otras solo era Ivann y Marinette. Pero hoy el enorme amigo tenía un turno completo y se marcharía a casa cuando ellos llegasen. A diferencia de otros días, Alya y Max habían venido de visitas junto con Kim, yéndose juntos en el carreta de Sr Pichón —como solía llamarlo la mayoría de los guardias— con el señor Dupain siendo todos invitados por el panadero a su humilde hogar para disfrutar en familia.

—Descuidada, diría yo— habló Max—, había una alta probabilidad de que los Bourgeois la atraparan.

—Tienes suerte que lo Bourgeois ni siquiera sepan los nombres de sus sirvientes— habló Marinette preocupada que su amiga se arriesgara de ese modo. No era tanto por el regaño, era más bien a causa que Bourgeois podría haberle enviado al calabozo por tal ofensa.

—Lo dices como si los Bourgeois fuesen malos— habló Kim devorando un trozo de pan tras untarlo en el estofado—, Los Bourgeois solo la habrían regañado y lanzado a la calle.

—Claro que no. — dijo Alya molesta ante tales palabras—. La señora Bourgeois es de lo peor, tal vez hubiese ordenado que lamiera los zapatos o quizás que caminara con las manos alrededor del palacio o algo así. ¡Y su hija! ¡Por los dioses!

—Definitivamente Chloe es la peor de los tres— apoyó Marinette continuando con su comida. Posó su mano en su cadera—. "Ridículo", "Ridículo" — imitó sacando la lengua en exceso.

—¡Oye ella no hace así! — se quejó Kim sacando risas por parte de Marinette y Alya, Max solo suspiró. No apoyaba aquella obsesión de su amigo por la hija de la familia Bourgeois, pero no se podía hacer nada, el chico era terco.

—Chicas, no molesten a Kim— habló con suavidad Sabine—, Kim, eres un buen chico, defiende tus sentimientos siempre. El amor es algo maravilloso —dijo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, para después mirar a su hija que le observaba atenta—, a todos nos atrapa en algún momento, es un sentimiento mágico y doloroso, pero cuando es correspondido, es precioso.

Marinette sonrió, sabía que hablaba de su padre. Aquel enorme hombre que había llegado del trabajo agotado y se había ido a dormir para recuperar las energías que gastó en la noche. Pero lo que la joven no sospechaba, era que su madre la miraba al pronunciar aquellas palabras porque deseaba que su dulce Marinette conociese el amor y su corazón fuese cautivado por alguien que le amara.

La conversación abarcó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Alya relataba con suma molestia como había sido atrapada en el salón principal, negándole la salida y el acceso al palacio para buscar a Ladybug. Kim defendía el protocolo, a lo que Max se burló que el protocolo funcionaria mejor si la mitad de los guardias no estuviese en estado de ebriedad.

—Eso no importa— habló Kim con molestia raspando el plato con el ultimo trozo de pan para después comerlo y continuar hablando a medida que masticaba—, el príncipe al parecer traerá de su gente para aumentar su seguridad. Esos Gatos, se creen mejor que nosotros…

—¡¿Qué él qué?! — preguntó alterada Marinette. Kim arqueó la ceja sin dejar de masticas—. Es decir ¿Por qué?

—¿Estas seguro? — inquirió Alya igual de sorprendida.

—He oído que la guardia real de los Gatos de Jade son violentos, agresivos, armados hasta los dientes— agregó Max—, de seguro el Príncipe no estaba contento con el deficiente desempeño de la seguridad el castillo.

—Algo así— habló Kim molesto.

—No es justo — musitó Sabine sintiendo cierta lastima por Kim—, estaban en una fiesta, no es culpa de ustedes que Ladybug atacara en aquella situación.

—¿En serio aumentaran la seguridad? — insistió Marinette preocupada. Kim se encogió de hombros.

—Un guardia le dijo a Ivann, que una de las criadas comentaba en la cocina que escuchó cuando el jardinero hablaba con los mozos que el príncipe regañó a Bourgeois por lo ocurrido anoche, le dijo que si se le hubiese informado previamente esto pudo evitarse. Así que creo que traerá más personas para resguardar el palacio y su pulido trasero de jade, o algo así, no lo sé.

Marinette palideció.

—Hija ¿estás bien? — preguntó su madre posando la mano en la espalda de la chica, generando movimiento circulares buscando aliviarla—. Tal vez debas descansar antes de ir al palacio con Kim.

—S-Si— habló colocándose de pie para después dirigirle una mirada la chico—. Disculpa, tardaré más de lo pensado.

—Tranquila, tú descansa. — habló con una sonrisa el joven guardia—. Si tenemos suerte nos iremos con Sr. Pichón, y si no, nos iremos a pie, mientras no anochezca estará todo bien. —aseguró mientras veía como la chica subía las escaleras asintiéndole.

Marinette se adentró a su habitación, cerrando la trampilla previniendo que su madre o Alya entrase sin permiso. Se paseó de lado a lado alterada mordiendo su labio inferior ansiosa.

—¿Ocurre algo? — la voz de Tikki captó su atención, y las preocupaciones de Marinette se desbordaron al ver que Trixx le acompañaba. Necesitaba un consejo.

—¡Esto es terrible Tikki! ¡Es un desastre! — decía a medida que se jalaba los cabellos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? — inquirió el pequeño zorro que observaba con diversión.

—¡La seguridad del castillo aumentara! —chilló mientras atrapaba su propio rostro alterada—. Ya me es difícil con la cantidad de guardias que tienen ¿Cómo lo haré con guardias expertos en el área de guerra?

Tikki la miró angustiada. Sí. Estaban en problemas. El Miraculous de Pollen estaba en el castillo, y si Ladybug no podía ingresar no habría Miraculous.

—Pues sencillo— habló Trixx mirando a las dos presentes—, si mi memoria no falla, el castillo de Agreste esta en Este ¿No? — Marinette le miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia aquello? —. Estamos en el Sureste, tardaran por lo menos una semana en llegar. Debes aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

—¡Trixx tiene razón! —apoyó la kwami moteada intentado calmar a su portadora—. Aún tienes una semana, y quizás un poco más, para poder entrar en el palacio.

—Una semana— musitó desalentada—, no lo he encontrado en meses ¿Cómo lo hare en una semana?

—Ah, pero he ahí el lado positivo— habló Trixx entusiasmado—, ya has revisado el palacio completo en estos meses ¿Qué lugares quedan?

Marinette pensó, y luego asintió comprendiendo el punto de vista de Trixx.

—Aún queda un área de la zona de la habitación dorada, y además, falta la habitación principal de Bourgeois, la de Chloe, la de invitados.—dijo emocionada.

—No es tanto— habló con una sonrisa Tikki. Marinette asintió.

—No hay tiempo que perder— dijo segura—. Trixx, necesito que te quedes aquí. —habló quitándose el collar. El zorro asintió notando como la joven guardaba su Miraculous en un cajón.

No se desvaneció. La chica no había renunciado a su uso, por lo tanto era normal que se mantuviese materializado.

—¿Segura? — inquirió el pequeño kwami—. Mis habilidades pueden serte útiles.

—Lo sé, pero si algo llegase a pasarme y pierdo mis aretes, lo último que quiero es que Bourgeois tenga tres Miraculous en vez de dos— dijo con seguridad—. Si no vuelvo antes del atardecer de mañana, necesito que tomes el Miraculous y lo lleves a los calabozos de Bourgeois.

—Nada mal— habló el zorro mirando a su amiga moteada—, es precavida, me agrada.

—Marinette es muy ingeniosa.

La chica sonrió agradecida. Y finalmente frunció el ceño seria.

—¿Estas lista Tikki? Hoy Ladybug tendrá trabajo— La kwami asintió.

Hoy no habría robo de comida ni dinero, solo sería una búsqueda centrada en el Miraculous, por lo tanto debía ser más sencillo moverse en el palacio. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

**¡Que terrible malentendido! A causa de Kim, Marinette ha adelantado sus planes. Ahora Adrien está al tanto de que tiene un Miraculous entre manos. Estamos en problemas, los obstáculos para Ladybug han aumentado. Tal vez, es el momento que Chat Noir haga su aparición… Pero ¿Para bien? O ¿Para mal?**

**Quería llegar a la aparición de Chat Noir, pero el capítulo se estaba alargando demasiado así que preferí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo. **

**PD: Espero que hayan notado el guiño a Miraculous PV 3**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**sonrais777**

**¡Pronto, pronto! Chat Noir se está cocinado en el anillo de Adrien. ¡Saludos! PD: Gracias por traer a un nuevo lector ;)**

**karen Agreste**

**Con tal de quitarse al príncipe de encima, Marinette destruyó una tarde de trabajo xD. ¡Claro que habrá MariChat! Amo esa pareja, era imposible no introducirla en este Fic. Nuestro Luka hará su aparición un poco más adelante, tengo un papel importante para él. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

**Emely-nya**

**Uff la reacción de Ladybug al ver el Miraculous del gato no será la mejor claramente. Este pequeño Adrien esta maldito xD con la mala suerte así que ya veremos como la mala suerte persigue a Adrien por el fic.**

**Mich Rangel**

**¡El anillo si estaba maldito! No tanto como el ladrón decía, pero si Adrien tiene la maldición del Gato Negro sobre él. La mala suerte caerá en el rubio durante el fic! ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**tsubasa23**

**¡Que los dioses bendigan a Sorai por traerte aquí! ¡Oh Nino y Alya tendrán sus momentos! Esos dos me encantan cómo interactúan. Me alegro mucho mucho que te guste mi fic y mi modo de redacción, eso significa mucho para mí ya que intento mejorar capitulo tras capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenido ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	7. Capítulo 7: La leyenda del Gato Negro

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 7: La leyenda del Gato Negro**

—Pensaba— continuó hablando el moreno mientras Adrien le seguía por las escaleras—, que tal vez salir de tu habitación te haría bien. Quizás recorrer el castillo por fuera, dicen que hay un bosque enorme que nos separa de Villa Naciente.

—Claro que lo hay— dijo divertido—, lo vimos al llegar, Nino.

Solo se volteó por el hombro con una sonrisa divertida, contagiándole el alegre gesto. Adrien sabía que detrás de aquella información, algo divertido brotaría.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus costillas, dio un brinco acompañado de unas carcajadas espontánea y ruidosas, nada propia de un príncipe, causando que Nino girara el rostro hacia él, confundido, obviamente, producto del repentino ataque de risa sin provocación alguna. Adrien intentó retomar el aire y luego volvió a sonreír, esta vez, nervioso.

—R-Recordé un chiste.

No hizo más preguntas, solo continuó su camino descendiendo la enorme escalera. Adrien suspiró aliviado volteando en busca del intruso en su camisa que había sido el causante de aquella repentina risa. Solo se topó con unos brillantes ojos neón que le miraban divertidos desde el cuello de su camisa, apoyándose en su clavícula mientras reía en silencio.

Tenía que encontrar otra forma de ocultar a Plagg o los ataques de risa volverían.

Adrien dio un par de pasos con la mente atrapada en el supuesto secreto que ahora tenía. Un pequeño felino estaba dentro de su camisa, inquieto y haciéndole cosquillas con sus extraños bigotes. ¡Ah! Pero como olvidar que aquel extraño felino media menos de medio palmo, además de que podía volar sin la necesidad de alas, y parloteaba como un perico sumamente grosero. Sumado a ello, había salido de su anillo que presumía estar maldito, del cual saldría un Dios impotente que le mataría si no le agradaba.

Adrien resbaló y rodó por últimos peldaños cayendo sobre su retaguardia y golpeándose la espalda con los bordes de cada escalón.

Ah. También estaba la supuesta maldición. Estaba condenado con una terrible mala suerte a causa del anillo que no podía quitarse a menos que renunciara a Plagg. O se lo robaran.

—Rebotaste como pelota— escuchó venir desde su pecho. Miró con molestia al ver como el felino se asomaba por el cuello de su holgada camisa notando como este reía a bigotes sueltos.

¿Renunciar a Plagg? Tras esa caída, parecía una buena idea.

—¡Adrien! ¡Viejo! ¿Estás bien? —sus manos le atraparon de las axilas y le ayudaron a colocarse de pie. El rubio se excusó vagamente con: Que torpe ¿No?

Nino solo se limitó a suspirar aliviado.

Salieron al patio principal, y comenzaron a caminar a los alrededores del palacio, sin cruzar los enormes muros que aislaban la fortaleza dorada. Habían muchas flores, especies que Adrien no había visto nunca. Una linda fuente con peces dorados junto a unas bancas de madera caoba que parecía cuidada diariamente, y en ella, estaba Chloe y una mujer de cabellos rojos sujeto en un enorme moño.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se posaron en él, y el gesto de aburrimiento se desvaneció en una sonrisa, levantándose en un brinco hacia su amigo de infancia que saludó con leve movimiento de su mano. Fue atrapado por los largos brazos de la chica, y este sonrió incomodo ante la cercanía que ambos tenían.

—Adrikins, yo pensé que estarías todo el día encerrado en tu habitación— dijo en un puchero mientras le miraba con ojos de cachorro—, tenemos que ponernos al día, cariño.

—C-Claro Chloe— dijo incomodo, quitándose con delicadeza los brazos de su amiga del cuello—, pero ahora Nino y yo recorreremos los jardines. Puedes venir, si lo deseas.

No se hizo esperar la respuesta, Bourgeois empujó con su cadera al moreno atrapando el brazo de su amigo y parpadeando coquetamente. Adrien solo sonrió complacido de que su amiga de infancia estuviese interesada en pasar tiempo con él.

—Perdone mi señor…— Adrien dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía aun sentada en la banca, con un grueso libro sobre el regazo y sus manos posadas con delicadeza y cierta gracia sobre la portada—. La señorita Chloe está en medio de sus lecciones.

—¿Lecciones? — dijeron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos. Adrien miró de reojo a la rubia que se apenado por como su institutriz había delatado su actividad educativa.

Por supuesto, Chloe era menor en dos años, era normal que su padre aun insistiera en aplicar conocimientos en su joven mente de 15 años.

—Comprendo, lamento haber interrumpido— se disculpó elegantemente el rubio, dando un paso a un lado para marcharse y continuar su camino.

Pero Nino tenía otros planes, atrapó a su amigo con su brazo y lo dirigió a las bancas, sentándose a un lado de la institutriz que mantenía su atención sobre ambos. Adrien le miró sin comprender pero el moreno mantenía una sonrisa. Chloe se sentó entre el rubio y su institutriz complacida.

—¿Y qué estudia? — preguntó con fingido interés el guardián del príncipe.

La mujer no comprendió la razón del repentino interés. Pero accedió a responder.

—Estamos abarcando las guerras de las conquistas— sonrió—, sobre el gran papel de su abuelo de hecho, Príncipe.

—Adrien. — corrigió el chico entusiasmado de conocer a alguien más del palacio—. Habla de la propagación de los dominios de mi familia por el continente ¿No? Tras la derrocamiento de Darkblade.

—Sí, pero no— dijo con leve asentimiento—, iniciamos ahí, pero nos desviamos un poco, retrocedimos más y nos detuvimos en la leyenda del Gato Negro.

—¿La qué? — preguntaron los dos jóvenes confundidos. Intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a ver a la maestra.

—Sí, el Gato Negro, el caballero de la su familia…— Adrien comenzó a ser dominado por la angustia. No tenía ni idea de lo que ella hablaba, la mujer notó como el muchacho parecía afligido—. El compañero de…

—MadameBustier— la mujer dio un brinco, volteando de inmediato al escuchar la voz del consejero de la familia Bourgeois.

Agreste posó su mirada en un hombre de mediana edad, de bigote y cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, de traje y parada elegante. Paseó su mirada lentamente desde la maestra hacia los jóvenes, y al verle, realizó una leve reverencia ante él y la señorita Chloe.

—Me disculpo personalmente por la intromisión— habló suavemente y muy bajo—, pero me ha pedido que le informe cuando el señor Rumier esté a punto de irse, y debo decir que solo está esperando su llegada.

—Rumier llegó antes— dijo algo desilusionada que la clase terminara antes de lo normal—, pero bien, no queda de otra. Muchas gracias Sr. Kubdel.

La mujer se colocó de pie suavemente, y se disculpó por tener que acabar la clase antes de tiempo. Les deseó una buena tarde y una noche pacifica, y tras despedirse se encaminó hacia la salida siendo escoltada por Kubdel que gustoso mantenía una conversación. Pero tras alejarse un par de pasos, la mujer se detuvo y se volteó levemente.

—Joven Adrien— llamó, el rubio se colocó de pie —, si desea saber más sobre _Chat Noir_, gustosa le contaré.

—¿La leyenda del Gato Negro? — se escuchó preguntar Kubdel mientras retomaba el paso junto a la institutriz.

_Chat Noir. _Se repitió en su mente mientras veía a la mujer irse. Jamás en su vida había escuchado ese nombre, mucho menos asociado a su familia. Era un caballero de su familia, y probablemente, un juramentado de su bisabuelo Félix. Pero la mujer dijo que aquel caballero era una leyenda. Si lo era ¿Por qué Nathalie nunca le habló de ella?

—Amigo ¿Estas bien?

Adrien solo asintió. Tal vez solo era un detalle sin importancia, había dicho que era "Una leyenda", probablemente se trataba de un cuento sin demasiada relevancia. _Pero a mí me gustan los cuentos. _Pensó con cierto resentimiento ante su recién descubierta ignorancia. Tal vez su padre había dictado que un cuento no era apropiado para su educación, pero Adrien creía que las leyendas y mitos se basaban en una verdad exagerada, lo que podría significar que aquel caballero llamado Chat Noir, pudo existir.

Recorrieron los jardines con Adrien algo desconcentrado. Pero tras varios minutos, el rubio al fin disfrutó la compañía de su amiga y el moreno. El lugar era hermoso, había un sector que declaró su favorito sobre todos los demás, el área trasera con un enorme árbol, sino se equivocaba, un viejo sequoia, que era adornado por un pequeño columpio que resaltaba ante el desgaste de los años. Tal vez Chloe jugaba en el cuando era niña. La chica no le prestó atención aquel detalle, solo continuaron paseando.

Nino no pudo evitar percibir como la chica moría por su amigo, mientras que Adrien solo despistadamente disfrutaba del lugar, hablaba de árboles y columpios, una que otra flor captaba su atención, pero no la despampanante rubia que tenía a su lado. Lahiffe no podía evitar suspirar, la enorme ceguera causada por la inocente mente de su amigo, le impedía ver el enorme interés que la joven Bourgeois tenía hacia él. Si Adrien le hubiese propuesto matrimonio en aquel lugar, estaba seguro que la chica hubiese gritado "Sí" a los cuatro vientos.

La noche comenzó a caer, y a los tres jóvenes les informaron que la cena estaba en proceso de ser servida. El paseo terminó, y los jóvenes ingresaron por la entrada principal, al dar los primero pasos en el umbral, una risa femenina captó la atención del rubio. Sus ojos se asomaron por su hombro, sorprendiéndose al ver una joven azabache correr divertida mientras era perseguida por un muchacho de altura, que al igual que ella, reía.

Marinette.

—Oye, es la chica que hizo tu traje. — dijo Nino mientras veía a la joven correr como una niña—. ¿Su novio tal vez?

—Eso parece. —susurró sin despegar la mirada de la chica que al fin era atrapada por el mayor y la cargaba cual saco de papas por su hombro con una sonrisa repleta de superioridad.

—Adrikins— llamó la chica dando un leve tirón al rubio—, es hora de cenar.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella, asintiendo. Se dejó guiar, recordando que: por su descuido el trabajo de Marinette había sido destruido por Ladybug.

Otra razón más para que le odiara.

—Una entrega para Marlene Césaire— dijo el joven de copete mientras se adentraba a la cocina por la puerta trasera. La mujer de tez morena dejó de adornar los platos para la familia Bourgeois y el Príncipe, mirando con suma atención al amigo de su hija adentrarse con lo que parecía ser una chica con el vestido de criada perteneciente al castillo.

—Buenas tardes Kim— saludó con una sonrisa la madre de Alya mientras intentaba descubrir la identidad de la desconocida carga.

—Hola señora Césaire.

Marlene cubrió sus labios conteniendo la risa, así que se trataba de Marinette.

—¿Llegaron a pie? — preguntó continuando con su labor, mirando de reojo como la chica era dejada en el suelo.

Marinette se volteó con una sonrisa, arreglando su vestido para después golpear con fuerza el hombro del chico que se limitó a reír. Pues sí, a causa que la joven Dupain-Cheng había tardado en salir de casa, habían perdido la carreta del Sr. Pichón, teniendo que caminar desde Villa Naciente hasta el palacio, un trayecto de 40 minutos e incluso 50 si se iba con calma. Kim se quejó que, a causa que Marinette era muy lenta, tardarían más de una hora en llegar, a lo que la chica apostó que ella lograba llegar antes que él a la cocina. La competencia inició al llegar a las tierras de Bourgeois. Lamentablemente, Kim ganó incluso logró atraparla al ver que ella había hecho trampa iniciando la competencia en 1 y no en 3 como se había indicado en el conteo de partida.

—¿La cena esta…¡Oh! ¡Marinette, que alivio! — dijo el mayordomo tras entrar a la cocina—, me estaba preocupando. Es tu turno servir la cena, junto a Rose, en la mañana tuvimos algunos problemas y en el almuerzo fue lo mismo.

—Sí, lo sé Aly…— se mordió la lengua al ver los ojos de la señora Césaire posarse en ella—. Kim me contó.

—Bien, tú atenderás al Joven príncipe y compañía, Rose a los señores Bourgeois y la señorita.

Marinette asintió. Y tras llegar Rose a la cocina, ambas se pusieron a trabajar. Tal como era costumbre, la comida fue servida por el lado izquierdo, los bebestibles por el lado derecho. Sin levantar la mirada, ya que era una falta de respeto. No les habló, ni menos tocó.

—Buenas noches, Marinette.

—Buenas noches— respondió por reflejo sin despegar la mirada del agua con esencia de naranja que estaba siendo servida en el vaso de fino cristal del amigo del Príncipe.

Dio un brinco, olvidando su etiqueta y la rutina de la cena. Su mirada azulada se posó en aquellos ojos verdes mentolados que le miraban con amabilidad. Sonreía levemente y parecía feliz de verle. Quedó congelada unos segundos, nunca le hablaban en las comidas, en realidad los Bourgeois tendían a ignorar su presencia. Y para peor, ella había respondido.

—Me da gusto verte— continuó el chico—, debo darte las gracias por tu trabajo.

—E-Es normal que yo sirva la cena, señor— dijo volviendo a su labor, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente para el príncipe.

Error.

—No, no— habló con entusiasmo el muchacho. Marinette miró de reojo a los Bourgeois, y como era esperado, Chloe no estaba nada contenta con la conversación. Le metería en problemas, y esa noche no tenía tiempo para ello—. Hablo del traje, estaba muy bien hecho, muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer— dijo tajantemente—. ¿Agua de Naranja, señor? — Interrumpió esperando que el Príncipe olvidase el tema de conversación.

El rubio asintió acercando su vaso. Marinette, volvió a mirar de reojo a la rubia que parecía cada vez más molesta, y por accidente —como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente incomoda—, Marinette realizó un mal movimiento de muñeca, derramando el contenido de la jarra sobre el joven Príncipe.

La chica palideció. Rose se cubrió la boca. Nino se rio. Los Bourgeois pegaron un grito al aire. Todo era una confusión.

Marinette en un arranque de pánico tomó la servilleta bordada de una de las copas, y comenzó entre veloces disculpas intentar absorber con esta el agua de Naranja de la ropa del príncipe. Lo había arruinado, se había distraído y metido la pata horriblemente.

Detuvieron sus manos, y elevó la mirada a ver al Príncipe que sujetaba con amabilidad el dorso de su mano derecha. Marinette parpadeó sin comprender, pero el joven solo le sonrió dejando en obviedad su calma.

—Tranquila…— dijo el muchacho mientras inflaba su pecho atrapado por los incrédulos ojos azules—. Fue un accidente, y estoy casi seguro que tengo la culpa de ello.

Nino miró sorprendido a su amigo. Adrien estaba… ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? Parecía perdido en el rostro de la confundida joven que no sabía a donde esconderse para ahorrar la humillación del momento. Y todo se volvió más curioso cuando rubio suspiro con una sonrisa. Adrien no notaba la incomodidad ni el nerviosismo de la criada, eso era obvio. Tampoco notaba como cierta rubia estaba a un pelo de tomar un cuchillo. Nino notó como Chloe estaba tomando aire para gritar, así que se interpuso antes de que la situación empeorara.

—¡M-Muchas gracias! — gritó interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes—. Amigo, Adrien, tienes que dejar que la señorita Marinette termine su trabajo o la meterás en problemas. ¿No es así? ¿Señorita Marinette?

—S-Sí— respondió aliviada que el contacto terminara.

—C-Claro…L-Lo lamento— dijo apenado volviendo acomodarse en la mesa, mirando su comida con el rostro levemente teñido de un tono carmesí.

Marinette realizó una leve reverencia junto a Rose, la primera disculpándose una vez más por las molestias y tras eso, se retiraron deseándoles que la comida les entre en provecho. Al llegar a la cocina, Rose no se hizo de rogar, dio brincos y chillaba emocionada como aquella situación de Marinette y el Príncipe había sido tan "Romántica", la rubia aseguraba haber visto el amor fluir en los ojos verdes del joven Agreste, pero Marinette cortó sus alas de inmediato dejando en claro que el Príncipe había sido solo educado, correspondiente a alguien con educación.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, esta vez —a diferencia del almuerzo y el desayuno—, no había tensión. Adrien se dedicaba a conversar junto a los Bourgeois sobre temas algo políticos, algunos problemas en el norte con los pueblos libres y como los Couffaine habían sido vistos por las islas libres.

—¿Piratas? — habló sorprendido el rubio. Chloe asintió.

—Si Adrikins, los Couffaine han caído bajo y son ahora unos ruines piratas.

—Han saqueado barcos pertenecientes a tu padre y algunos de Tsurugi— habló con enorme desagrado la reina abeja mientras probaba algunos bocados—, pero es culpa de Tomoe por permitir que escaparan. Debieron matar a Couffaine y a sus cachorros cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora su hijo está haciendo de las suyas.

—Es un chico listo— habló André con cierto tono amargo en su voz tras probar el vino, acaró su garganta y continuó—, es ingenioso y además perspicaz, no se ha logrado atrapar.

—Pensé que había muerto junto a su padre— se sumó Nino con sorpresa.

—No tenemos tanta suerte. — dijo con molestia la señora Bourgeois—. Debió ahogarse junto a la víbora que era su padre.

Adrien aclaró su garganta incómodo.

—¿Más agua, Señor? — preguntó Nino con dulzura fingida mientras parpadeaba un par de veces femeninamente— ¿Agua de Naranja, mi señor?

Adrien comprendió la burla de inmediato. Le arrebató sin una pizca de educación la jarra de las manos a su amigo, por suerte los Bourgeois estaban demasiados concentrados en el tema que no notaron aquello. Nino solo continuó comiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, ver a su amigo vulnerable le hacía gracia. Jamás le había visto con la guardia baja de aquella forma. Ciertamente, era gracioso.

Sintió como algo vibraba en el interior de su camisa, alrededor de sus costillas. Plagg seguramente estaba empapado.

—Disculpen— habló el rubio de la nada colocándose de pie. Los presentes le miraron—, no quiero ser grosero, pero iré a cambiarme.

—Adrikins— interrumpió Chloe—, le pedí a Sabrine que te comprara más ropa. Está en tu armario.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Chloe! —chilló sorprendido por el detalle.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial.

Adrien se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, y tras unos minutos, sintió unos pesados pasos a sus espaldas, siendo abordado por un brazo que rodeaba su hombro con familiaridad. Se sorprendió al ver a Nino llegar con una sonrisa repleta de picardía. Obviamente las burlas no tararon.

—Eres un tramposo— dijo, Adrien le miró y luego desvió la mirada apenado—. "No puedo ir a esos lugares Nino, sería una falta hacia Chloe".

—No es eso— habló ciertamente incomodo—, necesito am…Por cierto, anoche ¿Dónde dormiste?

Nino se sorprendió. Adrien descaradamente cambiando el tema. Bien, tampoco insistiría. Sabía que para su amigo compartir ciertas cosas le era difícil, gracias a su padre era bastante cerrado en temas del corazón.

—No dormí en realidad.

—Ve a descansar— le pidió preocupado—, tengo entendido que sale una carreta a Villa Naciente antes de media noche que lleva a los guardias de turno diurno. ¿Por qué no vas a la hostal que Marinette dijo?

—¿Y dejarte solo? No creo que se buena idea. — Adrien sonrió enternecido, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

—Dejaste a medio escuadrón de guardias vigilándome— habló con cierta diversión en su voz. Nino rascó su nuca apenado—, estaré bien, créeme— dijo acariciando su anillo con el pulgar—. Además, si Ladybug aparece, prometo esconderme, no enfrentarla.

Nino no parecía seguro. Conocía a su amigo, sabía que si los guardias requerían ayuda no dudaría ni un segundo en lanzarse en su salvación. Pero no lo negaba, estaba cansado, su cuerpo pesaba y los ojos los sentía algo secos.

—Bien… Sí, aceptare— habló estirando su cuello generando un leve crujido—, tal vez sea bueno dormir esta noche.

—Siempre es bueno dormir— animó el rubio—, estaré bien, lo prometo.

Adrien le acompañó en la búsqueda de alguien que le diera información sobre el método de transporte entre Villa Naciente y el Palacio. Nino dio la idea de preguntar algún guardia, pero un lado repleto de curiosidad nació en las tripas de Agreste al recordar a la joven Dupain-Cheng yendo a la cocina. Antes de que su amigo lograra acercarse algún guardia, Adrien lo arrastró a la cocina sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias o en lo que pudiese ocurrir si la chica le veía en aquella zona.

Se asomó un poco tras empujar la puerta, sus ojos buscaron entre las personas que se encontraban trabajando, viendo un par de guardias que comían animadamente a medida que hablan con algunas criadas que reían complacidas por la conversación. La cocinera principal conversaba animadamente con un enorme hombre que se colocaba un mandil de su talla.

—¿Por qué la cocina? — escuchó en un susurro sobre su hombro.

—Tengo un presentimiento de que aquí encontraremos información— dijo sonriendo al ver a Marinette reír junto al grupo de guardias que comía.

—¿Buscamos información? — preguntó al ver a la chica— ¿O a Marinette?

Adrien dio un brinco, retrocediendo, cerrando las puertas.

—¿A Marinette? ¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está!

—Aja… — dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No es Marinette la chica que está ahí sentada riendo con otros guardias?

—¿Era? Ni siquiera lo noté— habló fingiendo demencia y riendo nerviosamente.

Nino arqueó la ceja.

—Adrien…

—¿Sí?

—Eres un asco mintiendo.

El rubio suspiró derrotado.

—Lo sé.

Las puertas se abrieron. Adrien se paralizó y sintió las posibilidades donde era la chica de ojos azules exigiendo una explicación del por qué estaban en las puertas de la cocina. A causa de los nervios, el rubio olvidó la razón del por qué habían ido principalmente a la cocina.

—¡Oh! Miren, dos jóvenes hambrientos. — se relajó al notar que era un hombre, se volteó.

_¡Es enorme! _Pensó aún más alarmado.

—Oh, mi perdón— dijo apenado Tom al reconocer al príncipe— ¿Le puedo servir en algo? Mi señor.

—A-Ah…— habló aun perplejo por el tamaño del hombre el joven príncipe—. ¿Marinette?

Nino se golpeó la frente.

—¿A Marinette? ¿Necesita algo más de ropa? Mi señor— inquirió sin entender la razón del chico.

—Y-Yo… Bueno…

—Venimos por el postre— interrumpió el moreno, salvando a su amigo que se ahogara con su propia lengua. Adrien asintió—. Vimos que Marinette venía en esta dirección así que imaginamos que esta era la cocina pero no estábamos seguros.

—¡Oh! Han venido al lugar indicado, adelante. Adelante.

Los jóvenes pasaron, uno más tenso que el otro. Adrien miraba todo con curiosidad, su padre no le permitía ir a la cocina en su hogar, era la primera vez que ingresaría a una. Se detuvo al sentir un olor delicioso en el aire, sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel aroma tan suave y mágico que le hizo babear.

Ivann miró de reojo a los recién llegados, en un principio no reconoció al príncipe así que continuó comiendo, pero Kim si reaccionó, colocándose de pie, su reacción rápida le obligó analizar por segunda vez a los dos presentes de alta costura, atorándose, pero no impidiendo que le imitara. Ambos habían recibido las sobras de la cena, el señor Dupain había sido amable en darles de cenar, pero aquello iba contra las reglas: "No comer durante las guardias". Sumado a que ninguno estaba en la posición asignada.

Marinette también recordó aquella regla y lanzó su mandil sobre los cuatro platos, ocultando igualmente la comida de Mylene y Rose que no habían probado nada desde el desayuno. Las tres jóvenes sonrieron, dos forzadamente y una por naturaleza. Rose estaba en el paraíso viendo al encantador príncipe pasear por la cocina.

—¿Qué hace el Príncipe aquí? — preguntó en un murmullo Mylene sobre el hombro de la joven Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada sutil, y se encogió de hombros igual de nerviosa.

—¡Ah! Esto es lo que huele tan bien— chilló al ver un dorado pan de hojaldre que parecía invitarle a probar uno.

Sin preguntar, el rubio tomó uno.

—¡N-No, mi señor! —gritó Tom, pero demasiado tarde.

Adrien quitó la mano con rapidez tras quemarse. Miró con dolor su enrojecida palma. La mala suerte atacando de nuevo. Pero no sabía que le dolía más: la quemadura o que no podía tomar un croissant.

Marinette reaccionó con rapidez, humedeció un paño y lo posó en la palma del príncipe mientras los demás se dedicaban a ver con pánico como EL PRÍNCIPE se había dañado en SU COCINA, aquello era de lo peor, Bourgeois podría culparlos de ello.

Adrien suspiró. Su mala suerte empeoraba, y era su primer día con el anillo.

—Mi señor, mantenga esto, le ayudara con el dolor— dijo con seguridad la azabache manteniendo el paño húmedo en la quemadura.

O puede que no.

Adrien tartamudeó un poco y luego guardó silencio. Asintió encantado y agradecido, se sentía tranquilo, en paz, al ver como la chica se preocupaba por él sin conocerle demasiado. Marinette debía ser única, tan amable y encantadora.

—Gracias— dijo en un tono aterciopelado.

—No tiene que agradecer— aseguró volviendo a remojar el paño, posándolo una vez más en su palma, sin notar los hipnotizados ojos verdes—, para eso estamos, proteger y servir— habló intentado no evidenciar su incomodidad.

Nino observaba todo desde su lugar, era tan obvio.

—Mi señor— Adrien dio un brinco, volteando a ver al enorme panadero—, este esta frío.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron, y con la mano libre tomó el croissant, probándolo y saboreando el cielo. Jamás le permitían comer este tipo de cosas, Nathalie cuidaba mucho su dienta, y ahora era libre. Podía comer lo que quisiera.

—Hija ¿Te iras? ¿O te quedaras conmigo? — preguntó Tom dejando la bandeja tras dar un croissant.

Adrien miró a las dos chicas que mantenían una sonrisa esperando que alguna respondiese. Pero al escuchar como Marinette decía que ayudaría en la cocina y luego se iría, le hizo atorase. Su padre era enorme, no exactamente aterrador, pero si era muy grande. Podría matarlo a golpes. De seguro Marinette había sacado los encantos de su madre.

Nino al fin obtuvo la información, en una hora, aproximadamente, saldría la última carreta en dirección a Villa Naciente, y en ella, se iría la dulce Marinette, la chica que al parecer tenia atrapado a su amigo solo con palabras amables, que lamentablemente no disimulaba su descontento a su presencia. Así que la misión de Nino —que Adrien desconocía—, era intentar disminuir el odio y aumentar el cariño de la chica hacia su amigo.

La media noche llegó, Adrien se marchó con un par de croissants dorados entre manos —y queso en los bolsillos— antes que las manecillas del reloj se encontraran, el rubio ya estaba en su habitación resguardado por los impotentes guardias que Nino había ordenado vigilarlo.

—¡Chico! ¡Me congelaba! — se quejaba el felino mientras comía el queso que Adrien había pedido para él, mientras Agreste masticaba su aperitivo—. ¡Estaba temblando todo porque tu novia tiró el jugo de naranja sobre ti!

—Era agua de Naranja— dijo saboreando con una sonrisa—, además estoy seguro que fue tu anillo el que causó todo ese problema.

El felino siseó.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, con un enorme con una enorme sonrisa. Plagg le miraba atento.

—¿Todo bien?

—Plagg…— musitó con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que te quite el aliento?

El felino meditó la pregunta.

—Sí.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¡Claro! — dijo emocionado, señaló el queso—. Adrien, te presento el amor de mi vida, el camembert.

La sonrisa se borró. El rubio le miró con reproche y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. No definidamente Plagg no lo entendía, algo había nacido en su corazón al conocer a Marinette. Era tan decidida, inteligente y perspicaz. Miró su palma y sonrió, acariciando con su pulgar la zona herida, feliz. Era la primera vez que conocía alguien que no temía demostrar su descontento ante él, pero aquello no le impedía actuar por el bien de alguien dejando de lado sus sentimientos. Quería conocerla.

—¿Cómo hago para ser más que un príncipe? —preguntó al aire con decisión.

—Pues tendrías que lanzar a tu padre del balcón, sin testigos, obviamente.

—¿Qué? — inquirió Adrien sin entender.

—¿Qué? — repitió el felino mirando de lado a lado fingiendo no haber dicho tal tontería.

Agreste sonrió levemente sin dejar de arquear una ceja. Ya creía entender un poco más a Plagg, hablaba sin pensar y era algo holgazán. Además, disfrutaba sus desgracias y se lo hacía saber, aun así, parecía bastante agradable.

Un sonido peculiar captó su atención… Eso era ¿Una trompeta? No pudo evitar colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, quitando el seguro, y generando una pequeña abertura para asomar la cabeza. Los guardias le miraron.

—Mi señor, manténgase en la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió confundido.

—Es Ladybug, mi señor— Adrien frunció el ceño—, hemos establecido esa señal como una alarma de advertencia para nuestros compañeros.

—Señor— habló el otro guardia—, debo pedirle que se quede en la habitación, no puede repetirse lo de la última…

—¡Oh claro! — dijo tranquilo el rubio—. Por supuesto, protéjanme. No saldré. Ustedes cuidaran de mí. —habló aceleradamente, juntado ambas puertas. Los guardias se miraron, las puertas volvieron abrirse—. Cerraré con seguro por dentro para más seguridad ¿Si?

—C-Claro señor.

—Excelente, les confío mi seguridad. — cerró con rapidez. La puerta se volvió abrir—. Si me hablan y no respondo es porque tengo el sueño algo pesado.

—Lo que usted diga señor.

Adrien cerró por última vez la puerta y volteó con una sonrisa entusiasta en sus labios.

—¿De qué lado duermes chico? Me gusta el izquierdo, pero puedo concedértelo si gustas— dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la almohada listo para dormir.

—Dijiste que dabas poderes ¿No? — el felino abrió un ojos—. Necesito tus poderes, por favor.

—¿Ah, sí? — inquirió.

—Sí. —respondió mirando su anillo—. Era el Cataclismo ¿Verdad?

—Destruyes todo lo que tocas, luego de 5 minutos tras usarlo, vuelves a ser el chico de siempre.

—Entiendo— su cuerpo temblaba, la adrenalina comenzaba a dominarlo. Esta nervioso, pero a la vez ansioso—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Solo di: Plagg, transfórmame. Eso todo.

—Bien— infló sus pulmones—, con tus poderes podré derrotar a Ladybug.

—Claro…— dijo relajado. Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Plagg! ¡Transfórmame!

—¡No. No. No! ¡Chico esperaaaa!

Hoy no había sido exactamente su día, lamentablemente, parecía que la noche tampoco.

—¡No te muevas, Ladybug! — ordenó Raincomprix apuntando a la joven encapuchada—. Levanta las manos.

—¿En serio? — inquirió burlesca. Pero el hombre repitió la orden.

Estaba rodeada. 10 contra 1. Nada mal, esta vez se habían organizado mejor, de seguro el amigo del príncipe tenía algo que ver. Le habían atrapado en la habitación de Bourgeois, y luego de eso, una gran cantidad de guardias aparecieron acorralándola de inmediato. Sus ojos se posaron en uno de los guardias. Kim estaba entre ellos, era rápido, se habían organizado de tal modo que las personas más agiles estaban al resguardo de Bourgeois. De seguro las más fuertes estaban con el príncipe, y quizás aquellos con habilidades en arco y espadas en la zona del jardín. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

—Ladybug, estas arrestada por traición hacia la familia Bourgeois, y con ello a la Corona del Este.

—Uff, a la corona— dijo con una sonrisa—, eso es grabe.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Manos arriba y al suelo!

Corrió ignorando la orden, de un salto aplastó la calva cabeza del comandante de seguridad, impulsándose y escapando. Reía divertida, la verdad es que no podía negar que los guardias le hacían el trabajo más sencillo y escapar era como un juego. Tenía dos opciones, irse o distraerlos, y continuar buscando. Pero en este punto, es probable que todos estén despiertos y al no encontrarle aumentarían la seguridad en la habitación Bourgeois, así que estaba algo acomplejada con la decisión.

Pero si fingía que se iba, podría volver. Aún tenía toda la noche, no había usado el amuleto encantado.

_Sí, eso haré._ Pensó deslizándose por el suelo, evadiendo a un solo guardia. Miró por sobre su hombro notando que la guardia dorada le seguía sin perder velocidad. Sonrió, necesitaba que la mayor cantidad de personas le viera yéndose.

Corrió por segundo piso, abrió una de las ventanas y esperó lista para saltar. Cuando los guardias le alcanzaron se lanzó hacia los jardines y luego hacia el muro, cruzando los límites del palacio, fingiendo su ida. Se quedó entre los árboles, esperando unos minutos, y al escuchar como los soldados del jardín informaban su ida, Ladybug volvió, esta vez, mas sigilosa que antes.

Se movió entre las sombras. No quería llamar la atención, así que no se adentró al castillo. Moviéndose por los techos cual insecto, Ladybug llegó hasta el balcón de los señores Bourgeois, para su mala suerte, las puertas estaban cerradas. Tendría que encontrar otro modo de entrar. Miró sutilmente por las ventanas que transparentaban el interior de la habitación, y por lo que veía, ninguno de los Bourgeois estaban, tal vez se encontraban en la planta baja dirigiendo la situación, o siendo protegidos.

No tenía que hacer ruido.

Decidió volver a entrar por el pasillo principal del tercer piso. Esta vez, se asomó por cada esquina, vigilando no toparse con algún guardia, era probable que todos se hubiesen ido al primer piso o al jardín en su búsqueda. Era su oportunidad.

Fue directo a las puertas de la habitación, zamarreó la madera, pero solo verificó lo mismo que el balcón. Cerrada. Bufó con molestia ¿Por qué le hacían la vida tan difícil?

—Estoy casi seguro…— Ladybug suspiró, le atraparon—. Que tú no eres la señora Bourgeois.

—¿Qué me delató? — inquirió volteándose con soberbia sobre sus talones, pero su sonrisa jactanciosa se borró.

—Creo que caperuza, estoy segura que la señora Bourgeois tiene mejor gusto que tú.

Su cuerpo se tensó. No sabía a quién tenía frente a ella, era un hombre de traje completamente negro, prendas de evidente ceda, los detalles se perdían producto de la capa que colgaba sobre sus hombros, afirmado por un brillante cascabel dorado. Al igual que ella, traía un antifaz, pero algo peculiar captaba su atención. Tenía una felina orejas entre aquel despeinado cabello rubio.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó tajante.

—¿Quién soy? — inquirió al aire, atrapó su barbilla pensado. Ladybug se percató de unas afiladas garras que resaltaban bajo los guantes—. Eso aún no lo decido.

Lentamente la joven movió su mano bajo su capa, tomando el mango de su arco, lista para defenderles. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que el chico-gato sería un problema.

—Ah bueno…— dijo rendido para después mirarle con decisión—. Eso no es importante ahora, digamos que soy quién te va a atrapar.

Eso fue el detonante. Ladybug sacó con rapidez una flecha y su arco, disparando. El chico-gato esquivó con sorprendente velocidad, corriendo en su dirección atacando con arañazo que la ladrona esquivó a tiempo. Giró sobre su espalda y volvió a disparar, pero al igual que la última vez, el felino las esquivó enterrándose en la madera. Los ojos azules notaron horrorizada como el ataque del muchacho había dejado unos profundos zarpados, evidenciando la letalidad de sus garras.

—Divertido…— dijo con una sonrisa el felino mientras miraba sus afiladas uñas.

Esto estaba mal.

Se volvió a mover, era rápido. Se abalanzó contra ella sin darle tiempo de sacar una flecha, utilizó su arco como arma, deteniendo el filo de la espada que iba directo a su cuerpo. No había notado el momento que la había desenvainado. Sus ojos miraron con preocupación cómo el forcejeo estaba a la par. Era fuerte, tal vez, igual que ella. Sus pies comenzaron a resbalar. No. Era más fuerte que ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió el joven rubio a centímetros de su rostro—. Pareces asustada.

Los ojos azules de la joven ladrona buscaban una forma de tomar ventaja de la situación, necesitaba quitarse al tipo de encima. Sus orbes se posaron en un anillo y el pánico se desató. Lanzó una patada directamente a la flexión de la rodilla del felino, causando un leve desequilibrio que de un salto hacia atrás el chico-gato recuperó.

—¡Ese anillo! — gritó alterada— ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?!

Los ojos verdes de rasgada pupila brillaron. Sonrió satisfecho. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Veo que súper-bicho está al tanto de los Miraculous — dijo poniendo nerviosa a la joven—. Dime: Tú también tienes uno ¿No?

—Ese no es tu problema... —gruñó enfurecida.

—_Meow_ que carácter_._ ¿Acaso toqué un nervio? — preguntó divertido moviendo su afilada espada entre sus dedos con una agilidad sorprendente—. Qué será, qué será. — canturreaba mientras comenzaba a caminar, la joven de traje moteado le imitaba, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos—. ¿Un collar? ¿El cinturón? — la joven se mantenía atenta—. ¿Acaso…? Lindos aretes...

Ladybug atacó, lanzando una flecha que el felino esquivó. Otra, tras otra, ninguna daba. El joven disminuyó la distancia con rapidez, tomándola por sorpresa cuando filo se dirigió hacia su rostro. La azabache de tonalidades azuladas, se encobó hacia atrás deslizándose por el suelo sintiendo como la hoja rozaba su nariz y cortaba algunos cabellos.

Había estado cerca.

—¿Le atiné? ¿Son tus aretes?

—Eres molesto. — dijo volviendo a tensar su arco apuntando al chico.

—Hagamos algo, dame tu Miraculous y no te llevaré ante Bourgeois.

—No lo creo… Mejor dame tu Miraculous y no te pateare el trasero. — el rubio lanzó una carcajada usando la espada como bastón de apoyo.

—Preciosa, creo que no estas notando que soy más rápido y más fuerte. El resultado es inevitable…— extendió con seriedad su mano hacia la chica—. Dame tu Miraculous, estoy siendo amable. Guardaré el secreto de tu identidad y el peso de la ley no caerá sobre tus hombros. Solo ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Lastima…— musitó apuntando—. No pensamos igual, gatito.

Disparó. Dos flechas, una iba hacia el rostro del rubio que esquivó con solo mover la cabeza hacia la derecha. La segunda, dio en el blanco. El felino suspiró, lamentablemente la chica parecía no querer ceder.

—Tienes razón, lo admito— dijo caminando hacia él. El enmascarado arqueó la ceja—. Eres más rápido, y más fuerte. — infló su pecho engreído—. ¡Pero no más listo!

El felino retrocedió un paso, pero su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio al tener la capa atorada. Sus ojos con rapidez vieron la flecha que clavaba su ostentosa capa al suelo. Ladybug fue directo a su rostro, estampando un puñetazo directamente a la mejilla haciéndole caer algo aturdido. Escapó.

El joven y novato felino agitó la cabeza. Se sujetó la mejilla ¡Demonios! ¡Eso había dolido! Miró con molestia la flecha que lo mantenía detenido al suelo, y con enorme ira la arrancó. Había caído en la misma estúpida trampa. Partió en dos la flecha y retomó el paso. No permitiría que escapara. Avanzó con paso veloz por el pasillo, y su instinto ordenó a gritos que se agachara, obedeció sin protesta esquivando una patada de Ladybug, que aprovechó para atrapar el tobillo de la ladrona y lanzarla contra una de las paredes. Lamentablemente, la joven no se estampó con violencia como esperaba, se impulsó con el muro y se abalanzó contra él. Ambos cayeron. Ladybug estaba sobre su pecho, pisaba su brazo izquierdo mientras sujetaba el derecho. De inmediato atrapó su anillo.

El felino sonrió.

Sus dedos atraparon la joya negra, solo debía quitarlo y con ello todo acabaría. Algo la atrapó del cuello y comenzó ahorcarla, lanzándola lejos del felino. La joven ladrona sujetó su garganta, elevando la mirada confusa. Parpadeó horrorizada.

—¡¿También tiene cola?! — gritó acusadoramente hipnotizada por como el cinturón de su enemigo se movía con elegancia.

—¿Envidia, preciosa? — preguntó con burla.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres desesperante! — acusó enfurecida— ¡Ya dame el anillo!

—¿El anillo? — inquirió sorprendido—. Bombón, es muy pronto, solo es nuestra primera cita.

Ladybug atacó. Lanzó un puñetazo, pero el joven felino lo detuvo con la palma de su mano. Repitió el ataque con la mano libre, y chico-gato repitió el contraataque. Quedaron frente a frente, en una prueba de fuerza bruta pura. Ladybug, con el rostro enfurecido mientras que le felino sonreía con arrogancia. Comenzó aumentar la presión haciendo que el felino se inclinase hacia atrás. El chico le imitó, haciéndola retroceder a ella esta vez.

—¿Qué no lo ves? Soy igual a ti. — dijo con voz áspera—. No puedes derrotarme. Ríndete.

—¡JAMÁS!

La chica estampó con brutalidad su cabeza contra la frente del felino, obligándole a retroceder, sujetando la zona herida. Ladybug le imitó sobando su frente con dolor, arrepentida de aquel ataque.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! — se quejó el chico-gato, apuntándole sin dejar de sujetarse la frente— ¡Eso me dolió!

—¡Sí. Sí! ¡Mala idea lo sé! — gruñó al verse igual de herida que el felino.

Volvieron atacarse. Golpes y patadas, iban y venían. Ningún daba a causa de la velocidad ambos. Ladybug iba en busca del anillo. El joven Felino atacaba en busca de los aretes. Parecía una danza bien coreografiada, donde ambos no querían ceder la dominancia. Ninguno parecía rendirse, ni menos retroceder, y tras varios minutos ambos dieron un paso atrás agitados.

No lograban nada.

Sus pechos subían y bajan, el sudor recorría sus frentes, sus ardientes alientos quemaban sus gargantas secando sus bocas. Ambos necesitaban una pausa. Esto parecía no tener fin.

—¡Es Ladybug! — la joven de ojos azules volteó el rostro alarmada. Los guardias habían escuchado su pelea y habían venido en ayuda del chico-gato. O eso concluyó.

El felino aprovechó la distracción y atacó por la espalda, atrapándola con su antebrazo el cuello de la joven ladrona, aumentando la presión con su otro brazo, aprisionándola. Los guardias miraron perplejos la escena. Ladybug estaba perdiendo ante un desconocido que vestía muy parecido a ella.

—¡Los aretes! ¡Quítenle los aretes! — ordenó a todo pulmón el felino.

Los guardias vacilaron. Pero fue Kim el que reaccionó y fue en el apoyo del chico-gato. Se acercó. Ladybug se alarmó, elevó los brazos y atrapó de los omóplatos al rubio y lo lanzó con increíble fuerza contra el guardia.

La azabache de brillantes cabellos azulados les miró agitada. Eran demasiados, sumados al chico gato, podría perder. No. Si se quedaba, iba a perder. Cerró los ojos frustrada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba apuntó de hacer.

Se volteó, y corrió en dirección contraria a la de sus enemigos.

—¡Esta escapando! — gritó el chico gato tras colocarse de pie comenzando a perseguirla siendo seguido por los guardias.

La chica dobló a la izquierda. Al llegar a la intercepción el felino se sorprendió al no verle.

¿Cómo? ¿Se había desvanecido?

—_¡Chat Noir! _¡La ventana! — señaló uno de los guardias.

Sus neones ojos se posaron en el lugar señalado, se asomó mirando de arriba abajo y quedó perplejo al ver a la chica corriendo por los muros cual araña. Claro, si él tenía las habilidades de un gato, era normal que ella tuviese las de un insecto. Se posó en el marco y miró a los guardias.

—Necesito a sus mejores arqueros en los jardines y balcones— habló con seriedad el rubio.

—Eso no funcionara, es rápida— aseguro Kim.

—No, pero si la mantendrá ocupada hasta que logre acorralarla.

—¡Si, _Chat Noir_! — dijo con seguridad el chico comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia los jardinero.

El rubio parpadeó, le había llamado _Chat Noir._ Agitó la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso.

Corrió cual felino por los tejados, se movía lentamente, cual pantera en cuatro patas. Sus ojos mejor adaptados, buscaban con sumo detalle entre la oscuridad. La luna llena iluminaba bastante, pero los arboles creaban enormes sombras que hacían más difícil la búsqueda. Sus ojos indagaban mientras él avanzaba asechador. Un brillo a lo lejos captó su atención. Sus orejas se movieron de atrás hacia adelante. Escuchaba su respiración. Su aliento escapar de sus labios agitado. Sonrió. La tenía.

—¡Sonríe gatito!

La luz de la luna rebotó en el moteado espejo, golpeándole directamente a la retina sacando un ronco grito de dolor al ser cegado momentáneamente. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras refregaba sus ojos. No veía nada. Agitaba la cabeza, casi como si aquello le sirviese de algo. Veía todo blanco, difuso.

—Maldición— musitó cerrando los ojos, moviendo sus orejas hacia atrás.

Pero. La sentía, sentía su aroma. Posó su mano en la empuñadura, se puso alerta. Sus orejas reaccionaban al mínimo sonido. Su nariz le ayudaba a percibir las leves brisas. Escuchaba los pasos de los guardias a lo lejos. El crujir de los árboles producto de los vientos. El agite de las hojas en una suave sinfonía. Los búhos a cazando, cortando el aire con sus alas. Los insectos aletear desorientados por la luna. _Ladybug._

Reaccionó a tiempo agitando su espada, obligándola a retroceder.

—Que vil, aprovechándote de un humilde ciego— dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Escuchó el chasqueo de lengua. Sonrió al notar que estaba frustrada. Un pitido llegó a sus oídos. Plagg le había dicho que los Miraculous generaban un aviso de advertencia, 4 veces, antes de transformarse—. Creo que el tiempo se te acaba, preciosa.

Escuchó unos pasos sobre las tejas. Y sus hombros se relajaron. Se estaba yendo. Abrió los ojos, aun veía una mancha blanca, pero veía mejor que hace un momento. Refregó una vez más ojos.

—¡Fuego!

Fue en el instante que saltó. Un mar de flechas si dirigieron hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas, dos le dieron en la pierna, una rozó su muslo y la otra se incrustó en la pantorrilla. Ahogó el grito, y cruzó el muro aterrizando torpemente en una sola pierna. Revisó la herida, entre la oscuridad del bosque. La herida superior no era profunda solo un roce, ni siquiera sangraba demasiado, pero la inferior era grave, dolía mucho. Miró el espejo que cargaba bajo su brazo. Si lo utilizaba, todo volvería a la normalidad, su herida desaparecería y podría escapar. Pero eso conllevaba que chico-gato recuperara su vista. La ceguera no duraría demasiado tampoco, era momentánea.

—Bien, supongo que no importa— se dijo tomando el espejo.

Se destruyó entre sus manos. La chica miró pasmada como su oportunidad de retornar todo a la normalidad se había hecho pedazos, elevó la mirada y vio como desde uno de los balcones más altos, uno de los guardias había disparado con sorprendente puntería. O tal vez, con pésima puntería, de seguro le apuntaba a ella y destruyó el objeto creado por su Lucky Charm, sin saber que hacia exactamente.

Comenzó a correr, o eso intentaba. Cojeaba, pero lograba avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para tomar distancia del castillo. Elevó la mirada, no veía si el Chico-gato le seguía. Pero no podía arriesgarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero si logró divisar como el bosque parecía algo más disgregado. Comprendió que estaba cerca del camino. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver el camino principal a Villa Naciente.

Su transformación se desvaneció y atrapó a Tikki antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Marinette! — llamó alarmada.

La chica cayó al suelo, ahora el dolor era insoportable. Como Ladybug tenía más resistencia, pero no podía quedarse allí, si el chico-gato la encontraba, sabría que ella era su enemiga. Tomó una rama cercana y se colocó de pie como pudo.

—¡No! ¡Marinette, quieta! ¡Empeorara tu herida!

—Sí, no me muevo— habló entre cortado soportando el dolor—, el chico-gato me atrapara Tikki.

Avanzó apenas, lo suficiente para llegar a la orilla del camino con Tikki en su hombro. Se detuvo en un árbol agitada. Y ahora, con la luz de la luna ayudándole, Marinette observó asustada su herida. Con sus dedos tanteó, la flecha estaba enterrada profundamente. Tocó el astil y un grito emergió de su garganta ahogándolo de inmediato. Dolía. Pero con la valentía que tenía en sus genes, Marinette destruyó en dos la flecha, disminuyendo el roce de la vara.

—Marinette…— susurró preocupada la pequeña kwami.

—Ya me siento mejor, la vara rozaba con todo y empeoraba el dolor— dijo con una sonrisa. El sudor recorría su frente—. Creo que cambiaré mi arma como Ladybug, las flechas duelen demasiado— dijo con una leve risa. La kwami le mira angustiada, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, sus energías estaban agotadas como para volar y pedir ayuda de Trixx—. Tikki, ese chico tenía el Miraculous del Gato Negro…

—Marinette—habló la pequeña moteada—, eso no es importante ahora.

—_El grito vino de por aquí._

Marinette se cubrió la boca. Tikki se ocultó detrás de ella. Los guardias, de seguro venían en busca de Ladybug, pero solo la encontrarían a ella, y sabrían su secreto. Demonios. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, era Kim y no relacionaría su presencia en el bosque con le huida de Ladybug.

Rogaba a los dioses que fuese así.

—Oh mira que tenemos aquí— Marinette sintió que su corazón se detuvo—. Pero que hermosa chica— dijo con voz profunda el enorme hombre, para después mirar a su compañero—. Mírala, esta hermosa.

—Perfecto, esta noche nos divertiremos.

Manguis de las montañas. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

.

**¡Chat Noir ha hecho su aparición! Pero… ¿Todos ya lo conocían? ¿Cómo es posible? Marinette está en problemas, su tiempo se ha acabado y ahora está sola en medio de la nada. **

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**tsubasa23**

**Felix y ****Bridgitte son una historia dentro de esta historia. Chat Noir apareció por primera vez y todos le siguen a ojos ciegos, lamentablemente, Ladybug y él no han tenido el mejor inicio. ¡Saludos!**

**sonrais777**

**El pobre de Kim y su amor platónico hacia Chloe, al igual que la serie, necesita un remezón para poder entender que no puede fijarse en alguien como ella. Exacto, un beso para romper el hechizo, pero Plagg se ha saltado esa parte. Pero bueno, cada quien hace lo que puede con lo que tiene. ¡Saludos!**

**Mich Rangel**

**¡¿Plagg conoce a alguien de la familia Agreste?! Chan Chan. Y Trixx? También? Tantas preguntas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Emely-nya**

**Me base en el capítulo orígenes para este cap. Lamentablemente, Ladybug no se topó con Adrien, más bien con un revoltoso Chat Noir que no parece querer ceder. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**karen Agreste**

**El gato de Jade era el bisabuelo de Adrien, Félix. ¡Tantas preguntas! Plagg sabe algo que se guardó al conocer a nuestro príncipe ¿Qué estará ocultando? Jijiji. ¡Saludos!**

**Amo del vacio**

**Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir un comentario, me hace muy feliz. Adrien aún sigue encerrado en el palacio como canario en su jaula. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capitulo te guste! ¡Muchos saludos!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	8. Capítulo 8: Princesa

_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 8: Princesa**

Las tez morenas y sucias resplandecían bajo la luna. Las sombras se curvaban bajo las gruesas y toscas facciones de los enormes dos hombres, sus ojos brillaban en burla a medida que una sonrisa regocijante se formaban en sus repugnantes labios. Marinette estaba paralizada, el miedo congeló cada fibra de su cuerpo al ver como aquellos hombres se acercaban a ella en medio de la noche. Una de las callosas y enormes manos se acercaron atrapar una de sus piernas, pero sorprendentemente logró reaccionar; tomó la vara que había estado utilizando para moverse y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del Mangui de Montaña, el grueso grito de dolor resonó, y sin perder más tiempo, la chica se levantó entre brincos, cojeando, intentando tomar distancia entre ella y los ladrones.

El dolor punzante le hizo perder el equilibrio y una flecha rozó su cabello. Elevó la mirada horrorizada al ver la saeta vibrar en la madera, le habían disparado junto al momento que había tropezado, si no hubiese caído, quizás estaría muerta.

Fue suerte.

Intentó colocarse de pie, pero se detuvo al escuchar el distinguido sonido de una cuerda aumentando su atención a sus espaldas. Volteó lentamente el rostro divisando a uno de los Manguis apuntándole directamente al pecho con una ballesta, su semblante burlesco se dibujaba en sus desgastadas facciones a medida que sonreía de lado. El hombre movió el rostro, indicándole que se levantara, y de mala gana, Marinette obedeció a duras penas. El segundo hombre apareció enfurecido atrapándole del brazo, arrastrándola sin suavidad alguna. La joven Dupain-Cheng gritaba a cauda del dolor, intentado liberarse del hombre que hablaba con burla con su compañero sobre las atrocidades que le harían a la joven de oscuros cabellos.

Le lanzaron contra un árbol, le amarraron contra una raíz y encendieron una hoguera para la noche. Le ignoraban a medida que se embriagaban entre risas planeando el modo en que festejarían aquella noche con la compañía de la azabache. Marinette observaba con atención la situación, la luna comenzaba a moverse, se alejaba lentamente aumentando la oscuridad entre los árboles que la rodeaban, las sombras se expandían sobre ella dándole una oportunidad para que Tikki se rebuscara entre su vestido hacia sus ataduras. Se movió un poco y la raíz crujió, no despegaba la mirada de los Manguis mientras sentía como su kwami desanudaba las gruesas cuerdas de tripa. Necesitaba escapar.

Los nudos cedieron. Su corazón dio un brinco, tenía otra oportunidad. Elevó la mirada, tenía que ser discreta, así que… con cuidado, comenzó a moverse intentado no pisar ninguna raíz que crujiese delatando su escape. Su pierna vibró en una dolorosa punzada que le recorrió cuerpo ahogando el deseo de gritar mordiéndose el labio. Buscó apoyo en un liso árbol y comenzó a moverse lentamente, no veía muy bien, pero lograba distinguir algunos troncos del suelo, las ramas se camuflaban, por ende, decidió casi arrastras las plantas de sus pies evitando el crujido delaten.

Los latidos resonaban en su pecho. _Bom-Bom. Bom-Bom_. Los escuchaba en sus oídos, parecía que un enorme silencio hubiese inundado el bosque justo en el instante que ella necesitaba disimular su escape. Los arboles habían dejado de sisear. El viento se desvaneció. Todo era silencio. Incluso las risas se habían acabado.

_Las risas se acabaron._ Contuvo la respiración al percatarse. No fue lo suficientemente rápida, la flecha atravesó la carne de su brazo rozando el hueso siguiendo su camino y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Se estrelló contra el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban sin permiso. Gritó de dolor. Se sujetaba la herida, apretando con fuerza, esperando que aquello le ayudara a controlar el incesante ardor.

Le agarró del cuello del vestido, levantándola con brutalidad hacia su pecho.

—¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó en un susurró egocéntrico. Su aliento fermentado goleó su rostro revolviendo su estómago, respiraba agitada a medida que el hombre la arrastraba una vez más hacia la fogata. Ya no tenía fuerzas. —¡Hey! ¡La encontré! — gritó a todo pulmón.

El hombre se mantuvo unos segundos en su lugar, esperando una señal que le indicara la dirección de su compañero. Pero no había respuesta. Meditó unos minutos esperando y al sentir una presencia en sentido opuesto, caminó en la dirección que imaginó ser la ubicación de su amigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Esta acá! — gritaba arrastrando a una agotada Marinette que pensaba una forma de escapar sin ver soluciones—. ¡Oye! ¡Responde!

Salieron al camino para sorpresa de Marinette. Le dejó tirada a la orilla del sendero mientras el hombre tensaba una vez más la ballesta. Era demasiado extraño que su compañero no se diera el trabajo de responder su llamado. Sentía el crujido de la madera del otro lado del sendero. Estaba listo para disparar, solo buscaba un objetivo.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! — ordenó.

Marinette respiraba pesadamente. Sus parpados pesaban, estaba segura que era a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba mareada. Agitó la cabeza, no podía dormirse, necesitaba escapar o las cosas empeorarían.

Percibió un leve tirón en su ropa. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, notando como el hombre había tomado una gran distancia de ella, aun buscando del otro lado del sendero asomándose un poco en el interior de bosque.

—Marinette, tenemos irnos— escuchó en su hombro con un segundo tirón—. Marinette, no te duermas, podemos hacerlo.

—Tikki…—susurró cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Despertó al sentir un doloroso hormigueo naciente de un dolor punzante de una quemadura. Los ojos azules de Marinette divisaron el fuego entre la oscuridad, las copas se unían en el cielo sobre su cabeza aumentando la oscuridad del bosque. Respiró con pesadez, agotada, miró de reojo su pierna notando una gran silueta negra tocando con descaro su pantorrilla.

Tardó un momento en analizar la situación, pero luego de ver como los oscuros dedos tanteaban su piel subiendo lentamente hasta su rodilla, se percató que su vestido estaba desgarrado. Y entonces comprendió.

Tomó lo primero que encontró. Una piedra. La lanzó de inmediato al desconocido, que al recibir el golpe, solo se volteó sin queja. Marinette retrocedió al ver que oscura silueta poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes resplandecían por sí mismos. Tomó una distancia impresionante de un segundo a otro, y arrancó una raíz del suelo apuntando al desconocido que permanecía en la oscuridad de espaldas al fuego.

—¡N-N-No te acerques! — ordenó asustada.

Pero la silueta no obedeció reduciendo la distancia de un paso a la vez.

¿Un león? ¿Un oso? ¿Un oso-león? Tantas posibilidades. Marinette tomó otra piedra y volvió a lanzarla, pero la silueta esta vez se hizo a un lado esquivándola. Podía ser un león de montaña que había aprendido a caminar en dos patas.

Marinette tomó otra piedra para lanzarla con más fuerza, pero sintió una punzada que recorrió su carne, sacando un grito de dolor perdiendo potencia en su lanzamiento. Se afirmó con fuerza la zona herida, observó con temor, esperando ver quizás el hueso, sangre y tal vez carne. Pero la sorpresa fue grande al ver la tela desgarrada y una venda con ella misma.

—Por favor…— habló un tono suave y amable captando su atención. La silueta fue lentamente acercándose, aún permanecía en la oscuridad y las ropas negras no ayudaban a divisar su rostro, pero sí pudo ver unas reconocibles orejas de naturaleza felina que se perdían entre el cabello rubio—. No te muevas, no te hare daño. La herida se abrirá.

El chico-gato.

Parecía que su presencia solo había empeorado su miedo. La chica aun retrocedía hacia un árbol que la tenía arrinconada, casi como si buscase refugio de él. No había salido como él esperaba. Practicó los últimos 15 minutos un modo _"cool"_ para aparecer entre la oscuridad y decirle cosas "_cool's"_, pero lamentablemente Marinette despertó en el momento que terminaba de cauterizar la herida de la pierna.

—¿Q-Quién… ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? — intentaba formular una pregunta, pero lamentablemente no tenía una idea concreta en mente.

¿El chico-gato sabía que ella era Ladybug?

—Tranquila, no te haré daño— habló buscando calmar a la joven mientras movía la manos—. Cautericé la herida, perdón, creo que te dejara una marca— informó nervioso— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien— respondió cortante recogiendo sus piernas, apegándolas a sus muslos, abrazándose a si misma—. Estoy bien,

—Me alegro…—susurró aliviado.

El silencio incomodo surgió. El joven felino se encaminó más cerca del fuego iluminado su rostro, los ojos de Marinette le seguían con recelo notando como este traía su antifaz de tonalidad negra cubriendo parte de su rostro. De seguro aun no usaba sus poderes, por ende, la transformación aún no se desvanecía.

O había alimentado su kwami mientras ella estaba desmayada.

—¿Qué paso con los Manguis? — preguntó directamente sin perder de vista al joven que permanecía hipnotizado por el fuego.

—Ya no te molestaran…— respondió lanzando una rama a las llamas.

—Los… ¿Tú los…— Marinette no podía formular la pregunta, pero fue suficiente para que el chico entendiese y negase con velocidad. De alguna manera, le aliviaba.

—Solo los espanté…—susurró mirando como la rama se consumía lentamente—. Lamento no haber llegado antes, si no hubiese perdido tiempo buscando a Ladybug, no estaría así, señorita.

Sí. Había sido un descuido. El joven felino sentía un peso en sus hombros. Al quedar ciego temporalmente, tardó varios minutos en volver su vista a la normalidad para después salir en busca de la joven ladrona. Rastreó alrededor de una hora aproximadamente, pero al sentir el grito en las lejanías de su ubicación, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a investigar. Primero se encontró con un bandido que le atacó sin vacilar, así que, no hubo de otra que defenderse. Escuchó ruido en la cercanía del camino procediendo a investigar, y fue ahí que vio lo último que se esperaba: Marinette, herida e inconsciente a la orilla del sendero. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre con heridas al descubierto y una flecha enterrada en la pierna. No fue demasiado difícil comprender qué ocurrió. La chica de seguro había perdido el trasporte a Villa Naciente y se marchó a pie, topándose con el bastardo que yacía investigando en el bosque justo frente a él armado con una ballesta. De seguro Marinette se resistió. Recibiendo un flechazo en la pantorrilla, y otro en el hombro.

Le hirvió la sangre se solo recordarlo.

Pero ahora, la impotencia e ira estaban acompañadas de una enorme culpa. Había sido engreído, todo porque ahora tenía poderes se había confiado, si tan solo hubiese estado más cerca quizás hubiese escuchado los gritos antes y Marinette no hubiese sufrido todo aquello. Pero no. Y ahora, la joven estaba herida.

Vaya idiota había sido.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó la joven desde su lugar.

Los ojos verdes se enfocaron en la chica, la mirada de Marinette desbordaba una enorme desconfianza que le afligía. Quería que le viera como más que un príncipe… Perfecto, ahora era el jodido pervertido con traje de gato en el bosque. Eso le hacía asentir aun peor. La chica se cubría el pecho con los brazos cruzados, y el vestido cubría sus piernas casi como si intentase desaparecer toda la piel que permanecía a simple vista. Quería que le viese como alguien bueno, alguien que solo quería ayudar. Pero aquella mirada fría y distante permanecía.

¿Quién era?

—Yo…

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, el príncipe que tanto odias, a quien derramaste el agua de naranja en la cena, soy el idiota que se quemó la mano en la cocina pero tú amablemente cuidaste de mí pese a que sé que me odias, hola, soy yo. Eso quería decirle. Pero Plagg había dejado muy claro que el tema de la identidad era algo crucial, así que se limitó morderse la lengua resistiendo el instinto estúpido que gritaba decir su nombre.

Ah. Pero tenía un hombre en mente.

—Soy _Chat Noir_— dijo sin pensarlo, recordando cómo le habían llamado en el palacio.

Marinette reconoció el nombre de inmediato. La leyenda del Gato Negro, el verdugo de la familia Agreste. Como olvidarlo, fue un caballero que guió a las tropas de Agreste y lideró varios grupos revolucionarios en contra del reinado de Darkblade y aliados. También había sido compañero de su antecesora, antes de que la traicionara, claro está.

—Eres de la familia Agreste ¿No? — preguntó más incómoda que antes. Estaba ante el verdugo de su antecesora. Tikki nunca le habló el tema, pero si había escuchado la leyenda por parte de la señora Couffaine cuando solía relatar el cuento a sus hijos y a ella. Era un cuento, nada más, no tenía pruebas de que _Chat Noir_ la hubiese matado o delatado su identidad, pero si sabía perfectamente que Ladybug había sido asesinada a sangre fría pos guerra—. ¿Eres el apoyo que pidió el príncipe?

El rubio meditó la pregunta, era una buena excusa, además de que podría lograr que "El Príncipe" apoyase esa idea.

—Sí, soy el apoyo. Soy de la guardia especial, súper secreta de la familia real— dijo con cierto tono engreído, inflando el pecho y levantando la barbilla con una sonrisa—. Solo la familia real y yo conocemos de su existencia.

—Entonces…—habló la chica curiosa—. Eres solo tú…

—Conmigo basta, preciosa— aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Marinette parpadeo descreída. Alguien tenía la autoestima un poco elevada… bueno, en realidad lo había notado en el castillo en el primer encuentro. El chico se había pavoneado engreído dejando en obviedad sus habilidades, casi como si jugase con ella. Pero de alguna manera, era algo positivo, si era solo él significaba que los soldados de la familia Agreste no llegarían aumentado la seguridad de Bourgeois.

Pero un portador era un enemigo bastante complejo.

—¿Qué hacías a estas horas fuera? — preguntó con una evidente curiosidad que la puso alerta.

La chica balbuceó incomoda y tras pensar con velocidad una excusa surgió: Quería ver las estrellas.

El recién nombrado _Chat Noir_ elevó la mirada para buscar las dichosas estrellas. No veía ninguna, la luna las devoraba con su luz, además de que algunas grises y oscuras nubes comenzaban a bloquear la oscuridad del cielo advirtiendo una posible lluvia. Pero no veía estrellas.

—Lo sé— gruñó la chica apenada al ver que el muchacho le miraba burlesco—, mala idea. Pero las estrellas son hermosas, merecen ser apreciadas de vez en cuando ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas? Que te tomaste el tiempo de elevar la mirada y decir: Wow, que hermosa noche.

El felino medito la pregunta. La verdad que jamás lo había hecho porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo escapar de su vida sin perjudicar a un reino completo. Elevó la mirada y sonrió. Ahora tenía tiempo. Lástima, tal vez mañana habrían estrellas.

Marinette tembló ante una leve corriente encogiéndose en su lugar, cerrando los ojos en un intento de soportar el frío. Los ojos verdes notaron su reacción y se levantaron. Pero el rechazo en la mirada de la chica le detuvo.

El joven elevó las manos evidenciando que no tenía malas intenciones. Notó como la chica miraba con recelo la funda de la espada que yacía aún costado de su cintura, entonces comprendió que era un hombre armado frente a una chica desvalida. Si, él también desconfiaría.

—Tranquila…— habló mientras quitaba la funda, y la lanzaba lejos de él— ¿Vez? No soy malo.

Pero la mirada recelosa de Marinette no se desvanecía. Estaba alerta, más aun cuando el joven se desabotonó la capa del broche en que colgaba el cascabel, se acercó sutilmente, casi con una gracia propio de un caballero, y con cuidado, evidenciando sus intenciones, deslizó sobre los hombros de la chica su capa cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, acomodándola con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Marinette le había permitido acercarse.

Elevó la mirada topándose con los ojos azules que le observaban con seriedad. Pese a todo, Marinette era muy bonita. Incuso cuando era obvio que le odiaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa, una que reflejaba aquella felicidad que emergía de su pecho de solo hecho de tenerle cerca.

—Gracias…—musitó en voz baja la chica algo más cálida.

—No tendrías frío si estuviese junto a mí en la fogata— aseguró en un tono comprensivo, sin alejarse, aun manteniendo aquella cercanía casi familiar.

La chica dudó unos segundos. Tenía razón, solo un idiota no aceptaría que el fuego era mucho más cálido que las raíces y la tierra húmeda. En un suspiro asintió rendida e intentó colocarse de pie a lo que el chico impidió. La cargó sin dificultad, elevándola del suelo con delicadeza, moviéndola cerca del fuego, sentándola a su lado.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó servicialmente el rubio mientras volvía acomodar la capa sobre los hombros de Marinette.

Los ojos azules se perdieron en el fuego, las llamas se reflejan cual espejo en su pupila. Parecía estar pensando, meditando quizás su situación. Chat Noir guardaba silencio, sin perderse ningún detalle del rostro de Marinette. Tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, y un pequeño moretón en la frente. Se veía tan frágil, cuando la vio en el palacio parecía un pilar inamovible a causa de su enorme seguridad, ahora, parecía cristal… Tan frágil.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Es normal que alguien al ver a una persona herida o siendo lastimada tienda a ayudar, así que no comprendía su pregunta. Solo hizo algo que cualquiera pudo hacer en su lugar.

—Trabajas en el palacio— respondió—, necesitabas ayuda.

La chica mantenía la mirada de desconfianza.

—Entonces… solo por eso— dijo volviendo a mirar el fuego. Algo en su tono no le gustó, era un tono despectivo, como si su respuesta hubiese sido algo que le desagradara. Pero también presentía un cierto alivio que se reflejó en la tensión de sus hombros.

Era un alivio, claro, si el joven felino estuviese en el lugar de la azabache, comprendería que la chica estaba tanteando el terreno de su identidad. Pero no se equivocaba, si se había molestado con su respuesta: "Trabajas en el palacio" ¿Solo por eso? Es decir, si ella hubiese sido una chica ajena a los Bourgeois, solo una persona de Villa Naciente ¿Él no hubiese intervenido? : Cuida de los suyos, solo eso.

Que injusto. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Chat Noir era diferente, alguien que podía ayudarla en su misión o quizás ayudar a las personas del pueblo que decaen lentamente producto de las faltas de Bourgeois a su gente. Pero no. Chat Noir solo estaba para proteger al palacio y su gente, tal vez, solo resguardar al príncipe. Marinette solo era una sirvienta que había tenido la suerte de ser rescatada por un subordinado. De seguro Chat Noir al verla pensó que estaban del mismo lado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó el chico tras un prologando silencio.

Las brasas devoraban los troncos, brillaban al rojo vivo pidiendo más combustible, de lo que fuese que le alimentase para continuar con vida.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng— dijo sin dejar de ver el fuego.

—Marinette… Es un hermoso nombre.

Al fin entró en cuenta que había respondido sin pensar, miró al chico que estaba a su lado, y su corazón dio un brinco al ver al joven rubio mirarle. Mantenía su mirada sobre ella, con una sonrisa tranquila y satisfecha ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola? Volvió a mirar le fuego.

—Dupain-Cheng…— habló logrando que la chica le mira de reojo. Ese tema ya había salido un par de veces en su vida, ya sabía dónde iba—. Es un nombre…

—Raro, lo sé— gruñó. El rubio le miró con sorpresa, alterado.

—N-No, yo quise decir que…

—Sí, soy mestiza, gracias— habló con filo en la lengua, volviendo a mirar el fuego—. Lamento no ser como tú o Agreste para poder ser aceptada ante mi naturaleza, si mi madre hubiese sido Tsurugi, creo que sería más aceptada ¿No? Bien. No lo es.

Y con eso finalizó su conversación volteándose un poco, evitando el contacto visual. No estaba ahí porque quería, estaba ahí porque el destino jugaba en su contra. Solo eso.

El rubio se sumergió en la desilusión. Cometió alguna clase de error, y ahora Marinette no le miraba. Le había hecho enojar. Ahí iba su oportunidad de poder ser su amigo, de poder ser visto más que un príncipe. Lo había arruinado.

—Lo lamento— dijo al fin.

Las gotas cayeron sin previo aviso, una leve llovizna los cubrió. El joven de melena dorada no dudó en cargar a la chica sin permiso, llevándola bajo el árbol más cercano, esperando que las frondosas hojas fuesen lo suficiente para poder cubrir a la chica. Le miró, Marinette estaba enfocada en el fuego que estaba siendo cruelmente derrotado por las salvajes gotas de primavera.

—Te llevaré al castillo. — habló mirando el cielo.

—No, quiero ir a mi casa. — dijo en tono serio la chica. Los ojos verdes se posaron en ella.

—En el castillo puede haber alguien que te ayude con las heridas.

—Las curaste.

—No, solo detuve el sangrado, sería bueno que alguien más experimentado las revisara— insistió.

—Mañana, ahora quiero ir a casa— se negó sin mirarle—, en el castillo no hay nadie, menos a estas horas. Mañana iré directamente hacia a la curandera que está en el pueblo, pero quiero ir a casa.

El joven meditó, sin moverse de su lugar, mirándole. No se sentía conforme con la petición de Marinette ya que significa que la abandonaría en su casa a merced de una posible infección o tal vez hemorragia. No quería. Pero ¿Cómo convencerla?

—¿Y si vamos directamente con la curandera?

—Es de noche Chat Noir— gruñó la chica mirándole con molestia—, Villa Naciente duerme, no quiero ser yo quien despierte a una pobre anciana.

—Estoy seguro que entenderá— insistió serio—. De otro modo, te llevaré al palacio y no tienes modo de evitarle a menos que…— sonrió de lado—. Cojees hasta derrotarme.

La chica le miró con fastidio, pero Chat Noir solo sonrió en burla, tenía razón y lo sabía, no había modo en que evitase en que él la cargara y la moviera incluso al río si quisiese. La chica suspiro agotada y asintió.

Dio unos pasos, y le miró de rejo buscando algo más de confianza, pero aquella mirada repleta de recelo permanecía perduraba sobre todo, y esta vez, se sumaba el enorme fastidio a causa de su broma. Su sonrisa se borró, desalentado, no quería que le viese así.

—Yo…—musitó frente a ella. Los cansados ojos azules le observaron atenta—. Lo lamento, no soy bueno con las personas— dijo bajando la mirada, captando su atención al ver una leve sonrisa melancólica dibujada en el rubio, los afilados ojos verdes reflejaba cierta tristeza que Marinette no había observado antes—, nunca sé que decir, tienden a temerme antes de… de que diga algo, o siquiera conocerme. Soy nuevo en esto, pero creo que… lo que intento decir es: Gracias. — dijo con una suave sonrisa mirándole directo a los ojos—. Por verme y enfrentarme sin temerme…

Sí. Marinette si le veía, no le temía, y eso llenaba su corazón.

Se acercó lentamente al ver unas gotas recorrer su oscuro cabello, sus ojos azules le observaban hipnotizados a medida que se acercaba lo suficiente para atrapar con sus manos su negra capa, acomodándola sobre la cabeza de la chica. Deslizó sus cubiertos dedos por las costuras, deslizándose hacia el cabello de la azabache, quitando un mecho humedecido de su frente.

Ofreció su mano sin perder de vista los hermosos ojos azules que parecían perdidos en él. La delicada mano de la joven se posó sobre su palma tanteando el cuero negro que le embolia. Guió su mano hacia su cuello disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, y con cuidado, movió sus brazos a la flexión de sus rodillas y otro a la parte baja de su espalda. Marinette se tensó, pero no desvió la mirada del embelesado chico que le observaba atento.

—Puedes cargarme en tu espalda… E-Es más comodo para ti— tartamudeó la chica. Chat Noir sonrió. Sintió el calor de Marinette atravesar sus ropas. Las finas manos envolviéndose en su cuello. Notaba el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No…— susurró con una sonrisa suave—. A las princesas se les debe cargar como es debido. —La chica se sorprendió ante su respuesta abrió los labios para decir algo, pero finalmente calló desviando la mirada apenada—. Por favor, cúbrete, me moveré rápido puede ser molesto—. Dijo con seriedad viendo como la chica acomodaba la capa dejando solo sus ojos a la vista.

El brinco que Chat Noir dio le hizo apegarse por instinto en su pecho guareciéndose de la lluvia y el viento que le golpeaba. El pecho del joven felino era cálido, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos apreciando los acelerados latidos del rubio, de seguro al desgate físico. Tal vez, Chat Noir… Si era diferente, pensó la joven Marinette a medida que sonreía aferrándose al pecho del rubio que brincaba entre los arboles con su corazón bombeando felicidad y goce.

**.**

**¡Lamento la demora! Un pequeño bloqueo mental me tenía atrapada impidiendo avanzar, pero bueno, logré escribir el capítulo y amé el resultado, espero que ustedes también lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo.**

**¡Chat Noir y Marinette al fin se han conocido! Adrien ha dado un paso más cerca de la azabache y Ladybug ha desaparecido en el bosque mientras Marinette era rescatada por el… ¡¿Verdugo de Agreste?! ¿Qué es la leyenda del Gato Negro? ¿Por qué verdugo? Tantas preguntar, y ¡yo las sé todas pero no diré nada! ¡Saludos!**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**Mich Rangel**

**¡Exacto! Tal como Marinette dijo: **_**Chat Noir pertenece a la familia Agreste**_**, lo que significa que los guardias lo asociaron de inmediato a la leyenda. Pero el tema es: Qué dice la leyenda. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Emely-nya**

**¿Del princeso? Parece estar más interesada en Caballero con orejas de gato ¿No? Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

**LautyArg**

**¿Demasiado predecible el comienzo del Marichat? xD lo siento mucho pero era la idea que tenía en mi mente. Lamentablemente la misión de Nino no fue realizada ya que Marinette no se fue con él, una pena, Nino tenía buenas intenciones. ¡Por ahora, no tengo intenciones de dejar este fic! Espero que este capítulo te guste. ¡Saludos!**

**karen Agreste**

**¡Hola! Plagg no oculta un secreto, solo que Adrien no ha preguntado y claramente Plagg no tiene intenciones de hablar del tema solo porqué sí. La misión de Nino hasta ahora está en pausa ya que Marinette no apareció en la carreta. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

**sonrais777**

**El regaño de Plagg se viene xD El bisabuelo Felix tiene su secreto, es todo un loquillo xD ¡Saludos!**

**Amo del vacio**

**¿Demasiado predecible? Lo lamento ;-; Luka aparecerá y será una piedra en el zapato para Adrien como para Chat Noir. ¡Saludos!**

**noir 0 **

**Perdóname, pero como dije, este Fic es en base a la serie por lo tanto sigo el cuadro amoroso principal. Lo lamento :c y saludos.**

**Manu**

**Este fic, el actual es en base al cuadro amoroso de la serie. Pero eferente a hacer otro fic con las parejas que mencionaste estoy pensándolo, ya que hace un fic es más complejo pero podría hacer un One-shot, pero hasta ahora estoy concentrada en este fic y en otr que tengo que es de My Hero Academia. También tengo ganas de hacer uno de Mariblanc, pero hasta ahora solo estoy con las ganas y no he puesto manos a la obra. ¡Saludos! A penas tenga una idea serás la primera en saber ;)**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	9. Capítulo 9: Caballero

_**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenece. **_

**Capítulo 9: Caballero **

¡Pero que decepción más grande! Pensó en el momento que iba en la carreta junto a un montón de guardias, algunas criadas y la cocinera, pero no estaba la joven que su amigo parecía babear al ver. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la hija del panadero? Nino iba con las mejores intenciones de hablar maravillas de su mejor amigo con la chica y ella ¡Bam! No aparecía. "Tal vez se había quedado ayudando a su padre", le explicó la mujer que se había encargado de la cena y el almuerzo. Vaya fastidio. Y él que quería volver al día siguiente con una sorpresa para su amigo: "¡Viejo! Adivina, te conseguí a una nueva mejor amiga".

Bufó. Y se dedicó a ver las estrellas que le cubrían a medida que la carreta avanzaba hacia Villa Naciente. Cerró los ojos cansado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir, la cabeza la dolía un poco y se sentía extremadamente irritable. Solo quería llegar a la posada y pedir una cama, y rogar despertar antes que Adrien al día siguiente.

—Es extraño que Marinette no vinera con nosotros— habló en un tono muy bajo el más grande de los guardias. Nino abrió un ojo, claramente no le estaba dirigiendo la conversación a él. Notó como el enorme guardia se quitaba el yelmo y movía las manos hacia la morena mujer que asentía—. Kim me dijo que no se sentía muy bien en la tarde.

—Esa chica se exige demasiado— suspiró la señora Césaire mientras veía sus manos—, es igual que Alya. Últimamente casi no le veo a causa de su trabajo pero ella insiste que está bien. — dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz mientras miraba sus manos. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico y le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Cómo vas con tus ahorros? Alya me dijo que estas intentado ahorrar para irte de Villa Naciente.

—Lento— dice mientras frunce el ceño casi pensando—, pero bien. Estoy tardando más de lo que pensé ya que Bourgeois está reduciendo los pagos.

—Si, Kim me lo había mencionado, lo lamento mucho Ivann.

—¿A ustedes no? — preguntó curioso.

—Por suerte, no. Pero corren rumores que lo harán pronto. — aseguró mientras sonreirá forzadamente.

—¡Me cago en toda esta gente! — gruñó de la nada el más grande. La mujer le dirigió una mirada alterada al moreno que yacía escuchando la conversación con los ojos cerrados—. Bourgeois y Agreste, todos son unos hijos de…

—Ivann ahora no— interrumpió la mujer alterada. Susurró algo en el oído del mayor, y este volteó la mirada hacia Nino.

La conversación cesó de un momento a otro. Lahiffe concluyó que era debido a su presencia, no importaba, no le agradaba tampoco que insultaran a los Agrestes en su presencia. Gabriel no era exactamente su persona favorita, pero Adrien no merecía los insultos que la gente dedicaba al apellido Agreste. Nino era de la guardia de Jade, se orgullecía de ello, es por eso que si el grandote hubiera continuado hablando mal de su gente no hubiese dudado en interferir.

La carreta se detuvo a la entrada de Villa Naciente, el hombre se despidió cortésmente extendiendo su sombrero ante los pasajeros, uno a uno fueron dejando monedas en el sombrero como propina. Nino le tomó por sorpresa la situación, buscó en sus bolsillos y solo veía monedas de plata, oro y cobre. Una de oro era demasiado, podía creer que estaba comprando la carreta, de plata también era demasiado jactancioso. Bien, de cobre será.

Dejó caer la moneda con tranquilidad, pero el hombre de delgada complexión identificó el material y la recogió de inmediato devolviéndola.

—No mi señor, se equivoca, siempre me dan monedas de bronce— dijo amablemente entregando la moneda.

Nino sonrió apenado. No tenía ¿Cómo explicar que no tenía una moneda de bronce? Se sentía como un idiota presumido, pero era la verdad.

—Por favor, consérvela— insistió Nino volviéndola al sombrero—, entre nos— habló muy bajo mirando por sobre su hombro notando como los guardias parecían mirar con molestia la situación—, no tengo cambio.

—Oh pero si ese es el caso— habló amablemente tomando la moneda de cobra y guardándola en su bolsillo extendiendo el sombrero hacia Nino—, tenga su cambio.

—¡No, No, No! — chilló alterado intentado devolver el sombrero—. Por favor, no, consérvelas.

—Insistió— dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el hombre—. Es su cambio.

—No puedo aceptar— habló agobiado mirando de reojo a los guardias que susurraban entre ellos. Genial, ahora entendía lo que sentía Adrien. — Hagamos algo. Conserve las monedas y la de cobre, no me cobrara esta semana por andar en su carreta ¿Bien?

El hombre meditó el trato, aun así le parecía excesiva la cantidad, pero aceptó. Agradeció la amabilidad de Nino y su modo tan altruista de actuar, pero el moreno insistió que no diera tanta importancia al asunto, le apenaba ser de aquella gente que parecía derrochar dinero, él no era así. Se marchó sintiendo las miradas de muchas personas, por alguna razón, ahora entendía perfectamente Adrien. Una vez le dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero que tenía que aceptar que no todo el mundo podía ser su amigo a causa de que las personas probablemente le odiaran solo por el hecho de que era un Agreste, ahora él mismo estaba sufriendo aquella discriminación. Se sentía un idiota, cuando volviese al palacio se disculparía con Adrien por la carga que traía diariamente.

Las risas iban y venían en la posada, muchos guardias solían venir tras el trabajo a compartir con amigos de Villa Naciente. El tema furor de estos días era: Ladybug y el encuentro con el príncipe. ¡Todo un escándalo! Muchos de los guardias apoyaban firmemente la misión de Ladybug en castigar a los ricos y apoyar a los pobres, otros decían que era una ladrona enviada por Tanatos, el Dios de la muerte, que tarde o temprano castigarían a los impuros que apoyaron sus acciones. Algunos simplemente no creían en nada, decían que Ladybug solo era una mujer con traje que se estaba valiendo de las leyendas y los Dioses para sus fechorías. Alya estaba a favor de Ladybug y sus acciones, pero no creía que fuese un fantasma, aun así, algo misterioso rondaba en aquella joven de traje moteado, su fuerza era incomparable, parecía flotar por los cielos cual pluma, y algunos aseguraban que podía caminar por las paredes como un insecto. Era simplemente tentador saber que había detrás de aquel antifaz.

—¿Me sirves otro? — preguntó suavemente, y muy bajo, Ivann mientras dejaba la jarra de cerveza frente a Alya que se mantenía secando la vajilla utilizada en la cena—. Pero ya sabes…

—Sí, sí— decía con una sonrisa.

Conocía a Ivann desde niña, desde que el grandote perdió a su madre en el destierro de los Couffaine. Muchos niños quedaron huérfanos cuando sus padres fueron relegados al mar junto a Rey Serpiente. El chico había quedado a la deriva, sin casa ni familia que le recibiese, al igual que Kim y otros niños, fueron cuidados por Lady Marianne— O _Nona, _como solían decirle—, una anciana que había descendido de una rica familia pero renunció a su derecho al enamorarse de un monje. O eso decían los rumores. Muchos niños quedaron a su cuidado, y actualmente era la curandera de Villa Naciente. Era una mujer amable y muy dulce, que pese a los años, creía que el amor de su vida volvería pese a haber pasado más de 30 años esperando. Ivann era, según la anciana, como _Nhata_, el monstruo de las montañas que asustaba a todos los humanos que vivían allí, pero que cuidaba de las criaturas del bosque y dormía bajo el sol para calentarse. Pese a que Ivann fuese conocido como _"Ivann el terrible"_, era un chico muy tímido y dulce con la gente que quería, tan dulce, que no gustaba el licor y pedía siempre jugo de naranja a escondidas.

—Tu cerveza especial, Ivann— dijo con una sonrisa Alya sabiendo el secreto del enorme gigante. El chico agradeció con un leve asentimiento— ¿Día largo?

—Sería más largo si no fuese porque el señor Dupain me dio de comer— aseguró bebiendo su jugo.

—Alabado sea el señor Dupain —canturreó con una sonrisa burlona la morena.

Los ojos de Alya abandonaron al pequeño Ivann y se posaron en el moreno que ingresaba a la posada, mirando de lado a lado, parecía algo perdido. Se le hacia familiar. Meditó un poco el rostro del chico, tras unos minutos reconoció al guardia y compañía personal del príncipe, sumado al emblema bordado en oro del gato de jade en su pectoral izquierdo, no había como no reconocer a un niño rico paseándose entre los pobres.

—Alguien parece perdido— dijo con burla Césaire a Ivann que buscó con la mirada lo que Alya veía.

—¿Él? — inquirió con voz ronca y pesada— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Lo voy averiguar.

Alya se movió tras la barra caminado con seguridad hacia el moreno que obviamente buscaba alguien que le atendiese. Se acercó con cautela pasando por el pequeño portillo, con cuidado, tocó el hombro el chico, saludando al joven con un sutil y general: "¿Le puedo servir en algo? ¿Señor?". El sirviente de Agreste pareció meditar un poco su rostro y luego sonrió al reconocerla. Se llamaba Nino, se presentó con elegancia propia de un noble, inflando su pecho casi con orgullo, Alya solo mantenía la sonrisa de costumbre ante los clientes ignorando el hecho que el moreno parecía estar descaradamente coqueteando. Sus ojos iban de arriba abajo, era un chico de alta costura, su traje gritaba "costoso" en cada fibra, con un fino gato de jade bordado en hilo de oro en el pectoral izquierdo y una espada del mismo lado. Alya no era experta en espadas, pero el mango tallado de madera blanca con incrustaciones de piedra roja evidenciaba la naturaleza valiosa del objeto.

Alya respiró hondo mientras el moreno explicaba su razón de estar allí, con un aire presumido. Césaire conocía los de su tipo, los veía todo el tiempo y sabía cómo tratarlos.

—¿Entonces busca una habitación? —interrumpió la joven volviendo detrás de la barra. Nino le seguía desde el otro lado, atrapado por las curvas de la chica que se mantenía distante en la conversación.

—La que este libre, no soy quisquilloso— aseguró apoyándose en la barra mirando a la chica que sacaba un enorme libro donde tenía ingresado los nombres de la gente que se hospedaba. —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tengo una habitación libre, en el tercer piso— dijo anotando sin mirarle—, tiene vista hacia el palacio. El desayuno es tres horas después de amanecer, servimos durante una hora, el almuerzo es a medio día, y la cena dos horas tras el alba pero somos algo flexibles en ello, si usted tiene hambre puedo servirle un poco de comida.

—No, gracias, ya cené… En el palacio— habló con una sonrisa. La chica se limitó a un: Interesante. —Oye, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Creo que debes haber notado que no soy de por aquí, y digamos que me desoriento con facilidad— decía mientras se encogía de hombros—, me ayudarías a encontrar algunos lugares. Así como: Tu casa. ¿Quizás?

Alya suspiró. No era nada nuevo que le coquetearan, mucha gente pasaba por Villa Naciente, muchos bandidos, viajeros, algunos caballeros juramentados, estaba tan acostumbrada que todo lo que el soldado de Jade dijese no era nada nuevo. Pero a diferencia de muchos, el chico parecía ser instante, muchos hombres tendían a hartarse cuando ella les ignoraba, pero él permanecía con una sonrisa.

—Perdone ¿Me repite su nombre?— dijo sin mirarle y con cierto desinterés.

Nino hizo una mueca, pero volvió a sonreír, era difícil. No importaba. Él no se rendía con facilidad.

—Nino Lahiffe— respondió.

—Nino…— dijo mientras anotaba. — Lo siento, soy mala con los nombres.

—Imagino…— susurró mirándole, analizando su rostro lentamente. Era linda—. Vengo del Este.

—Muy interesante… ¿Me sigue? Le llevaré a su habitación— habló ignorándole avanzando en dirección opuesta a la de antes—. Ivann, vuelvo enseguida— dijo pasando aún lado del joven de gran altura que se enfocó en el moreno al pasar.

Nino suspiró. Era más difícil de lo que creía, pero no se iba a rendir. Intentó seguirla, pero el gigante se colocó de pie ante él, evidenciando la diferencia de altura que intentaba intimidar a Nino, pero este solo le sonrió pidiendo con educación forzada.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? — preguntó el gigante a la joven posando una de sus enormes manos en el Guardia de Jade.

Lahiffe le reconoció de inmediato, era el guardia de la carreta que había estado insultado a Adrien. No traía la armadura, su ropa de civil le hacía ver algo más atemorizante, pero Nino no se hacía intimidar.

—Tranquilo Ivann— habló la chica apareciendo con diversión—, lo tengo controlado. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

Nino se quitó la mano de encima.

—¿Me permite? Debo ver mi habitación. — dijo el joven de emblema de jade haciendo aún lado al guardia siguiendo a la chica.

La siguió sin perder ningún paso de la chica de vista, su cadera se meneaba con elegancia mientras la joven solía mirar hacia atrás de un modo coqueto que le traía loco. Avanzaron por un extenso pasillo, y logró alcanzarla cuando llegaron a la escalera. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y la chica se adelantó lo suficiente para abrir la puerta invitándole a pasar.

—¿Necesita algo más? — preguntó con educación la chica.

Nino miró en el interior. Al igual que todo, la habitación estaba hecha de una elegante madera pulida, de tonalidades caobas que parecían sumergir el cuarto en un hermoso y cálido bosque. Un aroma robusto llenaba sus pulmones, la cama era bastante elegante, más de lo que llegó a imaginar, tenía una hermosa vista al castillo que parecía tener luz propia ante el encantador brillo que resplandecía en cada ventana.

Parecía magia.

—Si— respondió satisfecho de ver todo en orden en el interior de la habitación—. Tú nombre.

La joven suspiró.

—Alya, señor.

—Es un hermoso nombre— alagó apoyándose en el umbral acorralado a la chica en la madera que parecía inmutable ante el coqueteo.

—Lo sé.

Nino sonrió, ese "lo sé" sonó a: Ya lo sé, no necesito que un patán como usted me lo diga para saberlo, gracias, ahora muérase.

—Muy bien, si eso es todo. Descanse, señor. — se escabulló del chico con una agilidad sorprendente. Nino entró en pánico al ver que se dirigía a la escalera sin lograr por lo menos una dulce sonrisa en aquel aptico rostro, necesitaba por lo menos que evidenciara que gustaba de él.

Olvidó la educación impartida por su madre y las cosas que Nathalie enseñaba a Adrien cuando Nino jugaba con él. Se abalanzó atrapando su muñeca, no quería lastimarle, solo quería hablar más y escuchar más de ella, pero el resultado fue completamente lo contrario.

La chica le realizó un ágil movimiento que lo llevó de un movimiento —que no logró procesar— contra el muro. Su boca chocó contra la madera saboreando el robre que sostenía la ascienda. ¿Qué había pasado? Contuvo una queja que nacía de la garganta involuntariamente al sentir como su muñeca se doblaba—con una flexibilidad que él sabía que no poseía— contra sus omoplatos, mientras sentía una presión en el hombro izquierdo, obligándole a mantenerse pegado en la pared.

—Vera señor…— dijo en su oído aumentando la presión en la muñeca del joven—. Tengo una hermana mayor que me ha enseñado como tratar a las personas que piensan que solo con par de palabras bonitas dormiré con ellos. Mis amigos son guardias. Viví la guerra desde cerca cuando Couffaine defendió a mi padre, a mis hermanas y a mí, con su espada perdiendo parte de sus dedos ante mí. Señor Lahiffe, me disculpo no ser una mujer fácil que esté dispuesta a calentar su cama esta noche solo por traer un emblema de oro en su pecho, asique le diré amablemente…—su tono suave se desvaneció—: Vuelva ponerme un dedo encima, y le juro que le rompo el brazo.

Fue empujado hacia el suelo, deteniendo la caída con un solo brazo viendo como la joven caminaba hacia la escalera alejándose de él. Tal vez había pasado la raya de algún modo, pero nunca tuvo malas intenciones, sus coqueteos siempre habían funcionado con las chicas del Este, quizás, en el Sur las mujeres no se dejaban impresionar con facilidad.

—B-Buenas noches Alya— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el moreno esperando que no le odiara por su modo tan erróneo de tratarla. La joven se detuvo en medio de la escalera, se volteó con la delicadeza de una flor, le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Nino.

Y se fue.

El moreno se mantuvo en el suelo mirando varios segundos por donde la chica se había ido para después colocarse de pie adentrándose en su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hacia la ventana, abriendo lo suficiente para asomar el rostro y sentir la briza.

—Bro— habló con una enorme sonrisa mirando al palacio se iluminaba en las lejanías—, espero que tengas una buena noche, como yo.

El aroma de lluvia llenaba sus pulmones, ciertamente, preferiría poder memorizar la esencia natural de la joven que cargaba en sus brazos, pero supuso que su suerte no era tan grande. Tendría que conformarse con su cercanía.

Llevaban saltando de árbol en árbol alrededor de 10 minutos, de los cuales, pudo reducir a 6 si no hubiese dado un par de vueltas innecesarias solo para mantenerse en contacto más tiempo con la joven en sus brazos. Pero al recordar que la dulce chica estaba herida, su lado consciente regañó al impulsivo por ser tan descuidado, llegando a Villa Naciente de inmediato. Era la primera vez que veía a Villa Naciente de noche, los faroles de aceite iluminaban la vacía calle principal. No veía ni un alma. De todas formas tampoco esperaba encontrar a alguien rondando las calles, era de madrugada y era obvio que en esta instancia todos se encontraran dormidos.

Se dejó caer cual pluma sobre uno de los tejados. La llovizna había cesado un poco, ahora solo percibía una tenue humedad en el aire que podría humedecer cualquier prenda. Los ojos verdes del joven se movían buscando algo que delatara el hogar de la curandera, pero para Chat todo era exactamente igual. Solo casas aun lado de más casa.

—Princesa…—llamó el joven en un tono suave. Sus ojos se asomaron entre la tela, unos granes ojos azules que sacaron una sonrisa en los labios de chico-gato—. ¿Puedes decirme donde debo aterrizar?

Marinette parpadeó un par de veces. Era obvio que Chat Noir no conocía el lugar, después de todo había llegado junto al príncipe. La muchacha se acomodó un poco con intenciones de bajarse, pero el chico se lo impidió en un puchero. Se miraron, la joven insistía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, y el chico se negaba en silencio. Él no quería soltarla.

—El tejado esta resbaloso por la lluvia, Princesa.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Chat Noir, no necesito de un Caballero que me cuide— dijo ella con seguridad. El joven rubio meditó sus palabras, sonrió levemente y aumentó su agarre reduciendo la distancia de sus rostros.

—Qué bueno que no lo soy— aseguró con egocentrismo, la chica entre cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa y alejó su bronceada piel de ella con su dedo índice empujando la mejilla del rubio.

La chica señaló el tejado perteneciente a la curandera y el felino brincó en la dirección con un puchero en los labios, Marinette solo le veía divertida.

—Si no eres un caballero. Entonces ¿qué eres?

—¿Yo? — preguntó cayendo con delicadeza sobre tejado de la curandera para después mirar a Marinette con una coqueta sonrisa—. Soy lo que mi Princesa quiere que sea.

Marinette le miró unos segundos, sorprendida. Sus miradas se encontraron varios segundos y luego la chica estalló en risa. Las felinas orejas del rubio se deslizaron hacia atrás, apenado que su cursi frase causara un efecto contrario al esperado. Descendió hasta la entrada, Marinette mantenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras Chat Noir esta con un puchero repleto de desilusión y vergüenza.

—Muchas gracias, Chat Noir— dijo mientras veía la madera para después mirarle—, si no hubieses aparecido, no sé qué hubiese hecho.

El felino se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, Marinette le estaba sonriendo y era una sonrisa sincera.

—De seguro, hubiera salido del problema de todas formas, Princesa— habló con seguridad el chico—, después de todo, usted no necesita un caballero que le salve.

La chica sonrió y el joven la imitó. Los dedos cubiertos por cuero negro se deslizaron por el bazo de la joven atrapando la delicada mano de la joven azabache, besó el reverso con delicadeza abriendo los ojos para memorizar el rostro de sorpresa y vergüenza de Marinette que no sabía qué hacer ante la situación.

—Fue un placer conocerle, Princesa. — susurró acariciando las yemas con su pulgar.

Retrocedió unos pasos y luego brincó hacia uno de los tejados desapareciendo entre la noche.

Marinette solo observaba la dirección en donde Chat Noir se había ido. Llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían sin saber qué hacer con las emociones que le abrumaban, dejó escapar un suspiro y golpeó la puerta esperando que alguien respondiera. Sus manos temblaban ante la ansiedad, y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Tragó un poco ansiosa pensando en lo ocurrido.

Chat Noir era su enemigo. No podía olvidar aquello.

—¿Si? — la puerta se abrió ante ella y la anciana de ojos amables quedó pasmada al verla introduciéndola de inmediato en su hogar. No dudó ni un segundo en ayudarle.

Fue llevada hasta el segundo piso, Marinette gracias a que la pierna estaba dormida podía caminar cojeando, siguiendo a la anciana que hablaba una y otra vez que su estado era deplorable. Fue desnudada pero cubierta con una manta, la anciana revisó sus heridas una a una, felicitándole por cerrarlas muy bien con el fuego, era casi como si un experto hubiese hecho el trabajo de cauterizar la herida sin empeorar el estado.

—No fui yo— susurró mirando el techo—, me ayudaron.

—Pues cuando le veas, dile que te ha salvado la vida.

Una vez más ese nudo en el estómago. Chat Noir, su enemigo le había salvado la vida.

—Voy a desinfectar mi niña, dolerá. — la joven asintió y los nervios se desataron al ver que la mujer le extendía un trozo de cuero para morder—. Tranquila, te daré brebaje de amapola para sedarte, pero tardara un poco.

Ya no sabía qué dolía más, los flechazos o sentir como la mujer limpiaba sus heridas sin pudor alguno mientras Marinette gritaba y lloraba manteniendo el trozo el cuero en su boca. Para su suerte, el efecto del brebaje comenzó a hacer efecto y lentamente la joven Dupain-Cheng cedió al agotamiento cerrando sus ojos pensando en qué hacer respecto a Chat Noir, pero sin poder evitarlo su mente divagó y unos ojos verdes repletos de tranquilidad e inocencia le decían una y otra vez ante ella:_ Todo estará bien, princesa._

Aterrizó cuando el sol comenzó a nacer en las montañas, debería estar agotado, debería sentirse exhausto y querer dormir. ¡Pero no! Chat Noir estaba al 100% con su corazón latiendo a cien por segundo. Dio un brinco directo a la cama sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Marinette le había sonreído y además, agradecido ¡Había salvado a Marinette! Habían estado juntos y para mejor, se había sonrojado ante él. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas a causa que había besado su palma.

—Plagg, detransformación— dijo con la sonrisa en los labios el joven felino.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto con un suave resplandor y ante él un pequeño gatito cayó en su pecho de brazos cruzados, claramente molesto, pero Adrien no lo notaba, estaba demasiado feliz para ver a su alrededor. ¡Había sido la mejor noche de su vida!

—¿La viste Plagg? Se veía tan hermosa con el cabello mojado. — susurró mirando el techo en una nube de fantasía recordando como le miraba cubierta por la manta empapada— ¡Creo que ahora si podré hacerla mi amiga!

—Niño— llamó el felino por primera vez, olvidando que no tenía energías y estaba muriendo de hambre. Se acercó caminado hacia el muchacho y con todo el enojo que surgía de sus tripas, Plagg le mordió la nariz sacando un grito de dolor y sorpresa en el rubio— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Adrien malo!

—¡Me dolió! —chilló el rubio agarrando su tabique con una lagrima escapando de su ojos derecho.

—¡Explícate! — gritaba buscando entre las almohadas su queso oculto de emergencia, lo devoró— ¡¿Cue she juponi we ajias?!

—Qué asco Plagg, traga y luego hablas— regañó. El felino, pese a estar enfurecido, obedeció. Se elevó y encaró a su portador.

—¡Niño! ¡Atacaste a la nueva Ladybug! — chilló acusador— ¡¿Qué pensabas?! ¡La traicionaste!

—¡Yo no traicioné a nadie! — se defendió—. ¡Ladybug es una ladrona! ¡Está pasando sobre la ley y lastima a la familia de Chloe! Mi deber como el nuevo _Chat Noir_ es proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse— dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo mientras se apuntaba con su pulgar.

Plagg le miró con agotamiento, se acercó, y con el aliento repleto a queso, volvió a morderle la nariz.

— ¡Plagg! ¡Duele! ¡Deja eso!

—¡Mi deber! ¡Más bien el tuyo! Es ayudar a Ladybug a encontrar el equilibrio en el universo cuando el mal altere el sistema natural de las cosas. ¡Ladybug es tu compañera! ¡Adrien! ¡Niño tonto!

Adrien solo escuchaba los regaños afirmándose la nariz a medida que otra lágrima escapaba. Plagg tenía los colmillos muy afilados, eran como una espina de una rosa que se había enterrado en su carne con todas las fuerzas del universo. El chico solo escuchaba molesto como Plagg le regañaba una y otra vez: Ladybug es buena, Ladybug es tu compañera, Ladybug esto, Ladybug lo otro, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug.

—¡¿Y tú como sabes que su Miraculous no cayó en manos equivocadas?! —chilló ya harto de ser el malo en la versión. Plagg abrió la boca para refutar, pero guardó silencio al no tener un argumento lo suficientemente valido para defenderse—. Lo sabía, los Miraculous también pueden caer en manos equivocadas, eso fue lo que pasó con Takki.

—¡Tikki!  
—¡Bien! ¡Tikki! El punto es que Ladybug no es buena, es malvada y se aprovecha de sus poderes.

Plagg guardó silencio. Dudaba, realmente dudaba, que Tikki se dejara manipular de esa forma. Él durante los años que permaneció separado de un portador digno, cada vez que alguien usaba su anillo y se percataba del poder que tenía entre manos, usó el cataclismo para detenerlos. Obviamente eso llevó a más de una consecuencia, pero hizo de todo lo posible para que sus poderes no cayeran en manos equivocadas. Realmente no creía que Tikki se dejara utilizar de aquella forma por una mala persona, estaba seguro que ella haría algo. Después de todo, era su terroncito de azúcar, así que significaba que la Ladybug que estaba actualmente debía ser alguien digno… ¿No? Su terroncito de azúcar no lo decepcionaría de esa forma.

_¿O sí? _Sin saber cómo defender el honor de Tikki, el felino se cruzó de brazos y se lanzó a dormir en la almohada. Ignorando la mirada de indignación que su portador le dirigía.

—¿Te iras a dormir? ¿Y qué pasó con mi disculpa? ¡Me mordiste! —Pero el gato se negó a tomarle atención— ¡Bien! — gruñó dándole la espalda sin querer tocar más el tema—. No importa, tengo razón y lo sabes.

La mañana llegó en una fría ventisca, el sol inició su labor oculto tras unas perezosas nubes grises, que a medida que las horas transcurrían, comenzaban a dispersase dejando ver el celeste cielo que cubría Villa Naciente. Alya, como siempre, se levantó junto al sol y fue de inmediato a su trabajo para servir el desayuno a los viajeros que se marchaban del pueblo y algunos comensales que tendían comer en el lugar por mero gusto, en su mayoría, los guardias del palacio que pronto iniciarían su nuevo turno.

Cocinó como su madre y el señor Dupain le había enseñado. Mojó un poco de Lefse para aumentar la suavidad de la tortilla de centeno para después meter los enormes trozos de pan relleno al horno previamente calentado. Calentó un poco de agua para aquellos que gustasen de té, leche con el mismo fin. Fue directo a encender la hoguera exterior, aquella que proporcionaba agua a los baños para aquellos que buscasen darse un baño matutino.

Los primeros en bajar eran un grupo de destartalados viajeros. Sus ropas andrajosas y sus pieles maltratadas por el sol evidenciaban su labor al aire libre, traían una preocupante cantidad de dinero a que Alya supuso que, además de viajeros, tendrían otro trabajo no muy virtuoso.

El siguiente en llegar fue el honroso para nada cándido soldado de Jade. A diferencia de los viajeros, este llegó con los pómulos encendidos en una tonalidad rojiza viva, su cabello algo húmedo y su rostro reluciente. Claramente, había tomado un baño. Agradecía que por lo menos alguien diera uso de las bañeras que el señor Damocles se había dado el trabajo de instalar en cada piso.

—Buenos días señorita Alya— habló el moreno sentándose junto frente a ella. La chica le dedicó una suave sonrisa repleta de cortesía en saludo, y continuó en su labor—, dichosos los ojos que le ven este hermoso día.

—¿Desayuna?

—Por favor.

A diferencia de ayer, Nino estaba más tranquilo. Tal vez el modo correcto de llegar a Alya era tomar un sendero distinto, por razones que no entendía, el emblema del Gato de Jade no causaba la misma impresión aquí que en el Este. Y pese a que la chica le gustaba demasiado, no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad.

Ya que, Alya no era la única.

Podía detectar un cierto descontento en general en la guardia de Bourgeois hacia su persona y hacia Adrien. Tal vez un odio a causa del apellido Agreste, o algo más generalizado. Tenía entendido que Bourgeois había expulsado a Couffaine en nombre de la familia real, puede que el descontento sugiera de aquel momento: _"Viví la guerra desde cerca cuando Couffaine defendió a mi padre, a mis hermanas y a mí, con su espada, perdiendo parte de sus dedos ante mí"._ Notoriamente, Alya no era exactamente partidaria de Bourgeois ni menos de un superior como lo era Agreste, es una gran probabilidad que aquello abordara a las personas de Villa Naciente en general.

—Espero que guste del Lefse— dice con tranquilidad y cierta indiferencia que le revolvía el estómago—, esta relleno de patata y pavo.

—Suena delicioso— aseguró mientras la chica rebanaba un trozo y lo servía en uno de los platos dejando justo frente al muchacho su desayuno—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la esta haciendo.

Sonrió levemente y se relamió los labios, nervioso.

—¿Cómo era Couffaine?

La chica dejó de moverse. Le daba la espalda, pero Nino concluirá que le había sorprendido su pregunta. Se volteó lentamente hacia él mirándole con curiosidad y un enorme recelo, el moreno sonrió con enorme interés.

—¿Por qué el interés? — inquirió secando uno de los vasos recientemente lavados para servir jugo natural de naranja a su cliente.

Nino se encogió de hombros.

—En el este se le conoce como la Serpiente Usurpadora, solo conozco una versión de ese personaje y no me ha sido contada por la mejor persona— aseguró el chico encogiéndose de hombros—, quiero tener mi propia opinión o algo arraigado por mis superiores.

La chica se mantenía desconfiada, sus ojos detonaban duda. Buscaba alguna trampa en la conversación, pero no veía razón para que el chico usara la información entregada en su contra. Hizo una mueca, pensando, pero tras tomarse su tiempo sonrió.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿Cómo era como Rey?

Alya suspiró con una sonrisa alegre apoyándose en el mesón dispuesta a relatar.

—Era magnifico. Más que un rey... — Nino asintió dando entender que escuchaba.

Magnifico era poco según su madre. Alya aseguraba que aquel Rey Serpiente era una gran persona, su corazón era puro e inocente, no veía la riqueza como una meta, la veía como un privilegio y jamás dudó en agasajar a sus cercanos con sus ganancias. Nunca se vio como una persona superior, siempre se mantuvo como un líder veía por su gente antes que él. Compartía todos, comía con el pueblo y súbditos, reía y lloraba con ellos. Luchaba y nunca se quedaba en una estúpida silla dentro de su catillo esperando que su gente se sacrificara por él. No. Couffaine luchaba con su gente, los lideraba y salvaba hasta el soldado más débil. Jamás dejó nadie atrás, se sacrificó por todos cuando se rindió ante Bourgeois y Tsurugi arriesgándose a ser asesinado con tal de salvar a su gente.

— Bourgeois no le llega a ni a los talones— habló con evidente odio mientras Nino comía y asentía—. Nos tiene en la miseria, mientras que Couffaine nos ayudaba en todo lo que podía, en cambio Bourgeois solo busca llenar su estúpida bodega dorada.

—Es un servidor de Agreste ¿Qué esperabas? — dijo con enorme diversión Nino mientras se reía con la boca llena—. Todos son así, gordos y engreídos porque cagan oro.

La chica le miró sorprendida. Que opinión tan curiosa de parte de un sirviente de agreste. Nino notó la sorpresa y cierta diversión en el rostro de la chica. Mastico encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente explicó.

—No siempre fui un juramentado de Jade— habló mirando su plato—, se podría decir que era la mascota de Adrien... —comenzó a remangarse el brazo evidenciando ante Alya un tatuaje que rodeaba su brazo derecho. La chica se estremeció y con enorme curiosidad tanteó la piel.

—Eres de las Islas Libres.

—¿Libres? Lo único de libre que tiene es el nombre. — susurró mientras miraba con enorme despreció la marca de esclavitud—. Fui separado de mi familia, me vendieron y trajeron al continente, Agreste me compró como a un mono para hacer reír a su hijito. Y aquí estoy, de seguro eso Gabriel no se lo esperaba.

—Entonces... —la chica le miró atenta—. Eres un esclavo.

—¡Ja! ¿Esclavo? — preguntó divertido apuntando el emblema que adornaba su pecho—. ¿Ves esto? Podría hacer que todos los guardias de Bourgeois bailen en vestido si se me pega la gana.

—Entonces ya sabes que todos en ese mundo son iguales— dijo ella con enorme tranquilidad.

—No son todos iguales— aseguró con una sonrisa—, Adrien es diferente. Cuando él reine, te aseguro que será como tener a Couffaine en esa silla.

—Estas ebrio, es un gato de Jade.

—¡Hey! Los Couffaine no son tan buenos como los imaginas— aseguró el chico— ¿Quién fue el que degolló al padre del Rey del Este y quemó vivo al hermano del mismo?

—Se lo merecía— dijo ella con una sonrisa—, mi abuela decía que era un idiota.

—Pero sus acciones iniciaron una guerra— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—, fue la familia Couffaine quién inició las nuevas guerras, y además dio pie a que los aliados de Agreste se vengaran.

—Pero no fue el Rey Serpiente quién lo hizo— se defendió la chica—, fue su padre. El Rey Serpiente era un gran Rey.

—No lo niego, pero...

—Además, si Couffaine no hubiese asesinado al hijo del Rey Félix, todos estaríamos en la pobreza. Te lo aseguro.

—Es probable... — dijo pensando terminado de comer—. ¿Qué edad tenía cuando derrocaron a Couffaine?

—Tenía 7 años— hablo mientras miraba la madera—, vi morir a mucha gente. Eso te hace odiar algunas personas.

—Lo lamento. — susurró el moreno—. Pero sé a qué te refieres.

Alya elevó la mirada topándose con los melancólicos ojos del joven Lahiffe que le miraban con tristeza. Le sonrió levemente y asintió agradeciendo su tiempo por escucharla.

—¿Cuánto es? — inquirió buscando en su bolsillo.

—Déjalo, la casa invita.

Nino se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y luego sonrió agradecido, ciertamente, entusiasmado que la chica le hubiese invitado el desayuno. Ese era un mejor comienzo que el de ayer.

Las puertas de la posada se abrieron de golpe. Los adormilados ojos presentes se enfocaron en el enorme chico que sudaba en exceso. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron desesperados en el interior hasta que al fin tras la barra vio a la joven Césaire que le observaba confundida ante su actitud.

—¡Alya! — gritó Ivann el Terrible adentrándose con la garganta seca y las piernas suplicando un descanso—. ¡Es Marinette! ¡La atacaron anoche!

—¿Q-Qué? — dejó escapar sin pensar mucho— ¡¿La atacaron?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Con _Nona_— respondió acelerado.

Alya salió de inmediato de la barra. Se detuvo unos minutos y volteó a ver a los viajeros que le miraban atentos. Dudó, no consideraba buena idea dejar todo el dinero que el señor Damocles tenía guardado detrás de la barra, si se iba y dejaba a ese grupo solos arriesgándose a que saquearan el lugar, Damocles no se lo perdonaría, lo más probable es que la despediría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ve.

Los ojos de tonalidad miel se posaron en el chico de tez morena, que le sonreía. Sonreía con una enorme confianza y tranquilidad que generó cierta tranquilidad abrumadora en su pecho. El joven asintió aun con la sonrisa en los labios mientras bebía del jugo.

—¿Alya? — inquirió el joven Ivann mirándole ansioso. La chica asintió y siguió al muchacho mirando de reojo al moreno que inclinaba el vaso para beber el concho.

Nino movió sus pies entusiasmado. Estaba anotando puntos, lo sentía en su corazón. Miró de reojo como los viajeros susurraban entre ellos, mirándole. Eran cuatro contra uno, por lo que veía no estaban armados, o por lo menos ahora no traían armas. Lahiffe tomó una de las naranjas y un viejo cuchillo que Alya tenía tras la barra, lanzó la naranja al aire y con un ágil movimiento del cuchillo la cortó por la mitad. Los viajeros intercambiaron una mirada mientras veían como Nino tomaba una de las rebanadas saboreándolas.

—Los espero— dijo con una sonrisa ladina clavando el cuchillo en el mesón.

Los viajeros se quedaron en sus sillas incomodos. Oh, claro que Nino estaba anotando puntos.

Los azules ojos de Marinette se asomaron lentamente sobre las sabanas. Respiró hondo con pereza e intentó acomodarse más en la cama, pero dio un brinco al sentir un punzante dolor en sus piernas. Volvió abrir los ojos viendo una hermosa escotilla de vidrio que permitía ver las nubes pasear en el cielo ocultando la majestuosidad infinita de aquel enorme mar que cubría Villa Naciente. Los ojos de la joven Dupain-Cheng se pasearon en la habitación. Había venido muchas veces a la casa de _Nona_ a ver a Ivann y a Kim. Cuando era más pequeña solía escuchar los viejos cuentos de _Nona _sobre el oriente, los príncipes, los ángeles que domaban los cielos y los dragones que se ocultaban en el interior de los antiguos lagos. Pero sus favoritos, era el cuento de los Guardianes, donde los dioses habían creado a Guerreros para traer paz a un mundo repleto de guerra, seres indestructibles que representaban el poder infinito de la naturaleza, los dioses y toda la esperanza de los humanos en el mundo.

Marinette recordaba haber jugado en aquella habitación, _Nona_ la había dejado para que ellos corrieran y vieran el amanecer. Recordaba haber creado un castillo donde solo eran ellos y las hermosas estrellas que coronaban los cielos. Ahora, su palacio encantado estaba cubiertas de plantas creando un hermoso bosque celestial. Las enredaderas cubrían las paredes, las flores adornaban el techo. Tal vez era los años, pero ahora, para ella ese lugar se había vuelto más mágico que antes.

—¡Marinette! ¡Despertaste! — los azules y perdidos ojos de la chica se enfocaron en su pequeña amiga moteada que salía de entre las flores a saludarla en un fuerte abrazo en su mejilla. Lloraba producto de una mezcla de sentimientos que la abrumaban—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

—Lo lamento Tikki, debiste asustarte mucho— susurró mientras le correspondía su afecto.

—Marinette, lo lamento no supe cómo ayudarte— musitaba con pequeñas lagrimas asomando sus mejillas.

—Está bien— intentaba calmar.

—Fue una suerte que Chat Noir llegó— dijo alegre—, es el destino, quizás sea el mejor Chat Noir hasta ahora, le estaré agradecida para siempre.

Su sonrisa se borra y Marinette duda si aquella frase sea realidad. Sí le salvó, pero también había puesto en peligro a Ladybug, había conspirado junto a los guardias para detenerla ignorantemente. Por él, su pierna estaba herida. Por él, su transformación se desvaneció antes de terminar su trabajo. Por él, Marinette no consiguió el Miraculous faltante.

Por él, Ladybug no podía terminar la misión que Tikki había impuesto.

—No creo Tikki— susurró con cierta molestia en el pecho—, tal vez es mejor que su antecesor, pero a causa de Chat Noir, no logré conseguir el Miraculous. Además, ahora que estoy herida se me hará difícil moverme por el palacio.

—Pero te salvó Marinette, significa que es buena persona. — aseguró la pequeña kwami.

—Tikki, me atacó. Es el enemigo— dijo con seriedad—, además, significa que el Miraculous del Gato Negro está en pésimas manos, para peor, está de lado de Agreste.

—Bueno, quitarle el Miraculous será difícil Marinette— aseguró sentándose en las piernas de su portadora—, el chico tiene buenas habilidades de combate, aumentan al enlazarse con Plagg. Sera difícil, quizás debas hablar con él y...

—No me arriesgaré. — habló con seguridad—. Es notorio que Chat Noir no es alguien fácil de tratar, así que tendré que buscar otro método para encontrar el Miraculous.

—¡E-Espera! — chilló alarmada la kwami— ¿Vas a volver? ¡Estas herida!

—No tengo de otra Tikki— dijo descendiendo sus pies evidenciando la venda en su pantorrilla—, si Chat Noir nota que hay otro Miraculous en el castillo, me arriesgo a que él se apodere de su poderes.

—Pero Marinette...

—Hoy volveré, buscaré el Miraculous y...

—Un poco de apoyo Marinette sería bueno— la chica le miró sin comprender—. Divide y vencerás.

La joven de ojos azules mantuvo su mirada en la pequeña kwami, intentado entender que era lo que su amiga intentaba decir. Se mantuvo mirando un punto, analizando y luego recordó: Trixx.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, Tikki se ocultó entre las sabanas y la joven Dupain-Cheng no pudo evitar sonreír al ver llegar a su madre, su mejor amiga y sus amigos de infancia entrar a la habitación aterrados a causa de su actual condición. Se limitó a explicar que había perdido el viaje con Ramier, así que había optado por volver caminado, su escusa fue de lo más repudiada por todos los presentes, además de sufrir uno que otro regaño por parte de su madre al informar que ella debía volver al palacio para trabajar.

Aun así, su mente estaba en las palabras de Tikki: "Divide y vencerás". Tikki estaba recomendando que tuviese un aliado, dividir sus responsabilidades con alguien que confiara lo suficiente para entregar el Miraculous a esa persona. Pero la idea le daba miedo, si se trataba de confianza Alya, Ivann, Max la lista era bastante larga, el problema no era ese, el problema es que estaba poniendo en peligro justamente a las personas que amaba, y esa idea no gustaba. Chat Noir era un enemigo problemático, lanzar a los leones a una persona no experimentada en combate contra un contrincante como el Gato Negro, era simplemente arriesgado, tanto para el portador como para el kwami.

Pero las opciones se estaban agotando.

.

**Me costó un poco escribir el capítulo, pero la verdad es que había escrito demasiado y decidí dividirlo. ¡Imagínense! Esta es la mitad! Jaajaja, pero bueno. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste y sí o sí el lunes vuelvo con otro cap. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**tsubasa23**

**Chat Noir es terco como mula. Lamentablemente eso traerá mas de un problema a Marinette. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**karen Agreste**

**Algo malo pasó en el pasado ¿Pero qué? Esa es la cuestión! ¡Saludos!**

**Emely-nya**

**Tuvo mucha suerte, y eso que Chat Noir es el rey de la mala suerte ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Mich Rangel**

**¡¿Por qué ****Bourgeois tenía dos Miraculous?! Esa es una gran pregunta! Pero se explicará a medida que la historia se desarrolle, todo tiene un propósito, nada ocurre solo porque si. ¡Saludos!**

**sonrais777**

**¿Félix asesinó a la antigua portadora de Tikki? La respuesta a esa pregunta solo Tikki y Plagg la saben, lamentablemente, ni Marinette ni Adrien se han dado el trabajo de investigar. ¡Saludos!  
****The Multirat**

**No te mentiré, Marinette esta sintiendo algo por Chat Noir, pero tal como lo dices y ella no olvida: Chat Noir es el enemigo, por lo tanto, la próxima pelea contra el joven-gato puede ser compleja para nuestra Marinette. ¡No! Aquí los akumas no harán su aparición, solo serán Buenos vs Buenos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro mucho que te unas a mi fic y más que te gustara! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y te guste tanto como los otros! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Manu**

**¡Si! Después de los últimos capítulos me arrepiento de no haber incluido a Gorila en el fic: Best Father Ever. Nop! Luka no está planeado como un villano, pero sí será un dolor de cabeza tanto para Adrien como para Chat Noir. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**noir 0**

**Jaja lo siento, lo veo difícil, ya que no me gusta esa pareja y para poder escribirlo tiene que gustarme. Es que el personaje de Lila me perturba, asique, por eso se me hace difícil escribirla. ¡Saludos! Y lo siento. **

**CuentaOlvidada**

"_**¿Y ahora que hace esta triste persona, cuya cura tarda tanto en llegar?"**_

**: Esperar en el tejado a su gato que le venga a salvar y amar. **

**¡Me alegro mucho que este fic te esté gustando! ¡Saludos ;)!**

**alma de titan**

**Plagg está enojado! Pero no tiene como defender a Tikki menos si no ha podido hablar con ella para pedir una explicación del actuar de Ladybug. Pero aun así, Plagg no es tonto y comprende que algo debe estar ocurriendo. ¡Te deseo lo mejor y una hermosa semana: Momoleft!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejar un Review! Siempre es un gusto leer su opinión y más responderle!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	10. Capítulo 10: Espíritus entre nosotros

**PD: He decidido cambiar el día de publicación ya que nunca alcanzo a terminar para lunes :c así que ahora serán los MARTES. ¡Saludos!**

_**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo 10: Espíritus entre nosotros**

Escuchaba todos gritos en el palacio. El tintineante andar de los guardias advirtió su presencia en las puertas de su habitación más de una vez. Sus padres siempre le transmitían aquel miedo infundado sobre Ladybug. Desde que la ladrona apareció, siempre era: "Es peligrosa, te lastimara, ocúltate cuando los guardias actúen". Pero tenía otro punto de vista, aquel que había adquirido gracias a su maestra: _"Si Ladybug ha vuelto, es porque el desequilibrio domina nuestro mundo". _Había escuchado muchas veces la leyenda de los Guardianes, y Ladybug no era exactamente el enemigo. Tenía dudas, sentía que de alguna forma en estos momentos ellos eran los malos y aquello le revolvía el estómago. Chloe era difícil, ella lo tenía claro, pero aun así no gustaba ser la villana para la persona que más admiraba. Aun así, no le veía sentido a su actuar, después de todo ella ayudaba a los necesitados ¿Por qué robaba? ¿Estaba pasando algo de lo que no estaba enterada? ¿Ganaba algo con robarles? ¿Necesitaría el dinero para algo más? Tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta.

—¡Cariño!

La rubia se volteó al sentir las puertas abrirse de golpe viendo a su padre entrar por un sequito de guardias. Le tomó de los hombros, alarmado, hablando del segundo ataque de Ladybug desde la llegada del príncipe. Estaba alterado, escupiendo saliva en exceso mientras la chica le mirada con enorme rechazo. _"Ridículo"_ pensaba agobiada por la enorme preocupación de su padre, arrastrándola hacia el primer piso a la sala principal para ser resguardada mientras los guardias se encargaban del "problema".

La noche pasó con rapidez. Chloe se había dormido en el trono de su padre mientras su madre regañaba a los guardias por no atrapar a supuesta ladrona.

—Creo que logramos herirla. — escuchó al momento que abrió los ojos. Veía al padre de Sabrina informar la situación actual. Estaba amaneciendo, podía percibir la luz del sol entrando lentamente por las ventanas. —. Pero logró huir.

—Debería despedirte— gruñó su madre.

¿Habían herido a Ladybug? No debía ser grave, después de todo había logrado huir. La chica bostezó elegantemente, doblando su cuello haciéndole tronar. Suspiró. Al parecer todo el pánico había acabado, podía volver a su habitación. El sirviente de Adrien había ordenado un plan de contingencia en caso de una segunda aparición de Ladybug, ese chico era muy molesto.

—Lo bueno es que hoy tuvimos el apoyo de Chat Noir.

—¿Cómo? — dijeron los dos adultos Bourgeois que intercambiaron una mirada.

El sueño se disipó de golpe. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron de inmediato al comandante, haciendo a un lado a sus padres que parecían no comprender muy bien la tranquilidad en las palabras del guardia Raincomprix.

—¡Repite eso, Panza Alegre! — ordenó sin vergüenza alguna la joven Bourgeois tomando por sorpresa al padre de Sabrina que balbuceó incómodo. — ¿Cómo que Chat Noir?

Chat Noir había peleado contra Ladybug, apoyando a los guardias del palacio logrando de este modo herirla por primera vez. El guardia se dio el trabajo de explicar en detalle el mito del sirviente de la familia Agreste, aquel soldado que peleó en las primeras guerras con un poder otorgado por los dioses que logra destruir todo lo que tocara en batalla. Sus padres parecieron emocionarse con la idea de un aliado de la misma naturaleza que el supuesto enemigo, pero aquella noticia solo generó un mal sabor de boca en la rubia. En las leyendas, Chat Noir es el compañero de Ladybug ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se peleaban? ¿Acaso Ladybug era la mala? O es que...

_¿Somos nosotros los malos?_ La idea le revolvía el estómago.

Fue llevada hacia su habitación, no pudo ver al supuesto Chat Noir que ahora protegía el castillo. La noche perduraba sobre el palacio mientras el chico Lie Chien le seguía animadamente hablando del encuentro con el soldado de Agreste, elogiaba su rapidez y fuerza, como se movía por los techos como un auténtico gato. Chloe le ignoraba, como era habitual, pero al llegar a la habitación.

—¿Por qué Ladybug nos roba? — preguntó tan bajo que Kim dudó que la señorita hubiese hecho una pregunta.

El joven guardia le miró impresionado, era la primera vez que la rubia le hablaba de esa forma tan... Ausente. Era ver a otra Chloe, tan calmada, con la mirada completamente perdida en el frente, como si viese algo a lo lejos que le impidiese notar lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

—¿M-Me repite la pregunta señorita? —inquirió con cierta emoción de que la joven le hablase. Tal vez era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, al fin podría hablar con tal naturalidad y después de eso se enamorarían, huirían juntos y se casarían, tendrían hijos, Kim sería un orgulloso padre, ya podía verlo.

Pero el resultado fue contrario. La chica pareció volver a su naturaleza superior volteando el rostro con repleta ira y asco, su mirada fría intimidó al muchacho haciéndole retroceder ante sus palabras tajantes: _"¿Eres sordo? Ridículo"_ y con eso, cerró las puertas de golpe encerrándose en la habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos, lanzó sus costos aretes a la cama. Estaba... ¡Harta! Dio un grito a todo pulmón para después patear uno de los muebles más cercanos. Esto era el colmo ¡Ya no entendía nada!

—Si es el guardia de Adrikins ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes? — preguntó agotada lanzándose a la cama. Recordaba perfectamente la reacción de su amigo de infancia cuando su institutriz mencionó la leyenda del Gato Negro, era obvio que el rubio no estaba al tanto de la existencia de Chat Noir. Entonces ¿Realmente estaba de parte de Agreste? —. Ridículo, Adrikins nunca me ocultaría un secreto así.

¿O sí? La verdad es que ya no conocía Adrien. Cuando le vio entrar a su hogar, sintió que su corazón dio un enorme brinco al verle. Tan guapo, elegante propio de un príncipe. Pero la verdad era que: "Su amigo estaba aquí" ¿Qué importaba que fuese un príncipe? ¡Era Adrien! Siempre había sido su amigo cuando eran niños y su padre servía como comandante de tropas de Agreste, jugando juntos a las flores a los caballeros y princesas, con sus peluches, más de una vez fingiendo ser pareja y tener una familia hermosa. Adrien era todo, o así fue hasta que Couffaine sucedió y tuvo que partir del palacio Agreste a la edad de 4 años. Perdió su único amigo y fue encerrada en el castillo de su padre: "_Deberías estar orgullosa Clara... ¡Chloe! Eres una dama de alta costura, y algún día Agreste notara tu valor y te casaras con su hijo. Es como debe ser. No seas ridícula niña, eleva la mirada y limpia esas lágrimas". _Cuando le vio entrar, su tono educado y distante le indicó que, ya no era el Adrien de su infancia, le trataba con educación, con aquella etiqueta propia de un príncipe. No era el niño revoltoso que hacia las peores bromas cuando jugaban, ahora era más tímido, correcto y ciertamente distante. Desde que llegó no había estado ningún segundo con ella sin la presencia de ese chico guardia-amigo. Adrien le prestaba más atención a él que ella. No era justo. Ella tenía ese lugar. Todos los secretos de Adrien antes eran de ella, ahora ese sirviente había tomado su lugar y la había dejado como parte de su pasado.

No era justo. Dolía ser olvidada.

Despertó con la luz del sol naciente de las montañas. Los ojos azules de Chloe observaron con agotamiento como el amanecer llevaba un par de horas coronando el día. Suspiró agotada, más cuando vio entrar a Sabrina alegre, como siempre, deseándole un buen día evidenciando que el baño estaba listo para ella.

No estaba de ánimos. Solo fue a bañarse con Sabrina pisándole los talones. Como siempre.

Otro día más en la maravillosa vida de Chloe Bourgeois.

—¡Que ciega! ¡Dije amarillo Canario! ¡Ese es Oro! — gritó a todo pulmón al ver cómo una vez más a la joven de trenzas. La chica tartamudeó intimidada—. ¡Mylene! ¡Debería despedirte!

—¡Canario! ¡Ya oíste a la señorita! ¡Muévete! — chilló en burla la pelirroja aumentando el pánico en la joven criada. Titubeó. Para ella eran todos iguales, amarillos con negro, otros sin negro, algunos con blanco. Pero todos eran ¡Amarillos!

Chloe suspiró. Había tanta ineptitud en este castillo, chasqueó los dedos y Sabrina trajo el vestido indicado ordenándole a la criada que se marchara con una fría mirada. Este día había empezado terrible.

—¡Ha! ¡Sabrina! — gritó empujando a la pelirroja al darle un fuerte tirón con la peineta—. ¡Eres una bruta! — evidenció con enorme ira, tomando otro cepillo y lanzándoselo al pecho—. ¡Este! ¡Por los Dioses!

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Lo lamento Señorita Chloe.

Suspiró con molestia mirándose en el espejo. Tenía un enorme deseo de mandar todo y todos al demonio ¡De qué estaba hablando! ¡Ella era Chloe Bourgeois! Podía hacerlo si quería. Elevó el rostro, moviendo su rostro de lado a lado extendiendo los labios. Hermosa, como siempre.

—Señorita Chloe— se escuchó desde la puerta la joven miró el reflejo del mayordomo principal del palacio, con aquella sonrisa amable y los ojos familiares—, el desayuno estará pronto ¿Desea algo en particular?

—Mi pan bien tostado. — dijo petulante mirándose en el espejo, el hombre asintió—. Espera.

El mayordomo obedeció curioso. Más cuando la rubia envió a la pelirroja a la cocina en su lugar. Jean se quedó esperando algún tipo de orden o cualquier palabra que saliera de los labios de la señorita Bourgeois, pero la chica estaba en silencio, mirando el suelo pensando.

—¿Desea algo señorita Bourgeois? — preguntó en un tono amable pero impaciente.

—No, retírate.

Dudó si irse. Conocía a la pequeña Chloe dese que apenas sabia caminar, estaba al tanto que al chica era muy decidida en sus órdenes. Ahora había sonado titubeante, casi como si quisiese decir algo pero se atorase en su garganta a causa de su orgullo. Aclaró la voz antes de retirarse y le sonrió.

—Si usted desea hablar, señorita, le informo que escucharé todo lo que usted dese.

La chica le miró varios segundos y finalmente habló.

—¿Qué piensas de Ladybug?

—¿Ladybug? — inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Sinceramente! ¡Si detecto una mentira te haré bailar sobre el techo! — amenazó con ira mientras el hombre solo sonreirá.

—Jamás le mentiría, Señorita. — admitió con un suave gesto sincero—. Ladybug es una leyenda. Tan aterradora como admirable, debo decir que me impresiona que alguien que haya vivido hace tantos años este presente hoy en día. Creo que podría hacer más daño del que hace, lo que me dice que hay vida y humanidad en su corazón, así como en usted, como en mi persona.

—¿Buena o mala? —preguntó directamente.

El hombre meditó la pregunta. Era una buena pregunta.

—No sabría decirle. —aceptó mirando a la joven—. Pero creo que depende del punto de vista mi señorita.

—¿Más claro? Por favor— gruñó irónica.

—Lo que intento decir, mi señorita— habló acercándose a ella arrodillándose ante ella posando su mano en el hombro—, es que: Hay veces que las personas hacen cosas, por el bien de otras. Imagine que Ladybug hace esto por un bien mayor, pero para eso debe pasar por sobre nosotros ¿Qué pensaría usted?

—Que... — pensó unos segundos—. Que debería hacer lo necesario.

—Hay veces que hacer el bien, es más difícil que nada, y no siempre se ve como el camino correcto.

Guardó silencio mientras el mayordomo se retiraba. Ahora sí que estaba confundida. Siempre había escuchado la leyenda de los guardianes, y toda su vida soñó en conocer a la gran Ladybug, pero ahora, ella le hacía daño a su familia ¿Estaba mal si continuaba admirándola?

Suspiró una vez más, acomodó su vestido y volvió a verse al espejo ¿Estaba mal pensar de esa forma? Su madre decía que Ladybug era el enemigo, por lo tanto, era verdad ¿No?

Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a Adrien sentado en la mesa con su familia. Su madre y padre ya habían iniciado el desayuno. Su madre estaba hablando del nuevo guardia y pensaba honrarlo con ser el nuevo comandante de guardia de la colmena, un gran honor que hoy cumplía el padre de Sabrina. Si alguien como Chat Noir tomara ese puesto, de seguro la fortaleza seria impenetrable, tanto por fuera... Como por dentro. _Lo que faltaba, _pensó cansada.

—Buenos días príncipe— saludó una de las criadas mientras Chloe untaba su pan tostado en los huevos con jamón—. Su desayuno está servido para usted y el joven Lahiffe.

—Muchas gracias. — habló con agotamiento mientras el rubio se sentaba aun lado de la chica y el moreno junto al príncipe.

—Dioses— susurró la chica en burla lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Adrien escuchara. Los ojos verdes se posaron en ella—, la almohada te ha dado pelea esta mañana, Adrikins.

Meditó la broma repleta de sarcasmo, y luego rio apenado. Pues sí, esta mañana le había sido difícil poner un pie fuera de la cama.

—Buenos días Chloe. — saludó más animado al ser recibido con tal familiaridad—. Veo que tú no tuviste problemas para dormir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — aseguró con elegancia—. Nada le quita el sueño a Chloe Bourgeois.

El chico aseguró tener envidia mientras una de las criadas servía cerdo, huevo y un poco de pan en su plato, jugo de manzana y un poco de miel. Lo mismo fue servido para el moreno que solo guardaba silencio escuchando la conversación. El tema de conversación fue variado, nada de otro mundo: El clima. Ropa. Guardias... Ladybug... Chat Noir...

—¿Quién? — preguntó al aire el moreno viendo como Adrien robaba de su plato sigilosamente.

—No tienen que fingir— aseguró divertida la mujer moviendo su mano con gracia—, ya sabemos todo. Chat Noir ha sido un guardaespaldas muy discreto pero ayer fue un gran aporte para nuestros soldados.

—Muy cierto querida además...

—¡Oh! No me interrumpas, André. —gruñó, el hombre asintió apenado—. Como decía, ese chico debería aparecer y aceptar el honor de ser nuestro nuevo comandante.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó sorprendido dejando el plato de Nino, mirando a los Bourgeois asentir.

—Por supuesto, querido. Dile al pobre que ya no se esconda entre las sombras, no importa lo ridículo que se vea con su traje de gato, nosotros le haremos ese honor.

—Wow... — dejó escapar el rubio—. Si él escuchara esto de seguro se sentiría muy honrado.

Chloe le miraba atenta mientras comía, Adrien parecía feliz. Quizás si estaba al tanto de Chat Noir, y eran amigos. Ridículo. Otro remplazo.

Adrien explicó detalladamente todo sobre Chat Noir. Era un guardaespaldas de emergencia, solo si la situación lo requería, él actuaba. La última vez que le vio ordenó específicamente que protegiese el palacio de Ladybug y por ello que el guardia de Jade había actuado noche anterior y no la noche de su llegada, pues no había recibido el permiso adecuado de su parte para ser visto. Pero ahora, el felino tenía pase libre para vagar por ahí y hacer de las suyas.

—Pensé que Chat Noir era amigo de Ladybug — interrumpió la chica esperando una explicación. El rubio asintió.

—Si pero hasta él nota que lo que Ladybug hace es imperdonable— aseguró comiendo lo último del plato de Nino—. Chat Noir desea detenerla y establecer el orden.

_Establecer el orden._ Aun así, algo no calzaba. Pero Adrien sonreía, parecía feliz y muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Completamente imperdonable, Adrikins— apoyó con enorme seguridad pese en el interior estar perdida en sus propias palabras.

Adrien asintió animado. Hoy sería un buen día.

El tema había sido de lo más entretenido: Chat Noir era lo mejor que pudo pasar. ¡Y sí que estaba de acuerdo con ello! Era técnicamente un Héroe, era el héroe de los Bourgeois ¡Él! ¡Adrien Agreste era un héroe! Estaba tan emocionado, había hecho mucho más en una noche que en toda su vida, era increíble. Y el desayuno también había estado espectacular, como era de esperarse de alguien tan bueno como el señor Dupain.

Probó un último croissant antes de que el desayuno terminase mientras el señor Bourgeois hablaba elegantemente de un modo de contingencia con Chat Noir liderando a todos los soldados del palacio. Adrien en primera fila en una batalla, increíble. El día de ayer había se había ido antes de que se retiraran los platos, ahora las criadas retiraban los platos mientras Adrien continuaba escuchando con atención al mayor.

Adrien saboreaba la vitoria en forma de croissant, agradeció la comida y pidió amablemente que felicitase al señor Dupain por tal exquisitez.

—Se lo diré cuando vuelva por la noche— dijo amablemente la rubia de ojos azules.

—¿Ya se fue? — inquirió sorprendido.

—Sí, su hija tuvo un accidente la noche anterior— informó Rose con un suave movimiento de cabeza mirando de reojo los Bourgeois que no parecían tomar importancia al hecho que el príncipe le hablase—. Así que pidió retirarse antes por la situación.

—Ya veo ¿Ella esta bien? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí, gracias a los Dioses, ella ha recibido atención médica. ¿Me permite?

—¡P-Por supuesto! — tartamudeó al notar que estaba impidiendo que la chica continuase con su trabajo. — Por favor, si tiene más información sobre Marinette ¿me informaría?

—¡Lo que su majestad ordene! — chilló emocionada la rubia marchándose alegre con los platos entre manos.

Adrien agradeció la comida, marchándose con Nino a sus espaldas. Se sentía con suerte pese a su anillo, tal vez era momento de disfrutar de su libertad. Quizás era momento de vivir ¡Hoy sería su día!

—¿Podemos ir al pueblo? ¿Nino? — preguntó mirando a su amigo por sobre el hombro. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al moreno para nada feliz, más bien parecía molesto— ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Guardaespaldas secreto? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Por supuesto. Nino había notado que había mentido, le conocía demasiado bien como para no percatarse su modo de inventar cosas de un modo olímpico durante todo el desayuno. Adrien explicó que le diría la verdad, pero no allí, los guardias podrían escuchar e informarle al señor Bourgeois.

Llegaron a los establos en silencio. Nino no hacia ningún tipo de ruido, su silencio era incómodo y comprendía que estaba enojado por las mentiras. ¿Qué tanto debía decir? Tal vez no toda la verdad, pero si lo suficiente como para que su amigo estuviese tranquilo. Sí. Con eso estaría bien. Plagg ya estaba enojado como para empeorar las cosas revelando su nuevo secreto con Nino. Ensillaron los caballos, y se marcharon dejando atrás el palacio.

—Entonces ¿Tampoco sabias? — inquirió después una explicación muy vaga del rubio, tras cabalgar unos minutos.

—No. — musitó algo triste de no poder decir la verdad del todo—. Esto es tan nuevo para mí, como para ti. Pero él me dijo que lo mejor sería fingir saberlo.

—¿Él?

—Chat Noir. — respondió intentado que su amigo no notase que mentía, otra vez—. Anoche apareció en mi balcón y me informó las órdenes de mi padre. Dijo que normalmente se hubiese mantenido oculto como siempre pero la situación con Ladybug había superado sus expectativas y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Esto está de locos— dijo con una sonrisa—, hermano: Ladrones fantasmas, Super-Guardias que salen desde las sombras ¡El sur es de locos!

Adrien solo se rio divertido y más aliviado que su amigo no estuviese alarmado con la situación. Si hubiese sido su padre, le hubiese encerrado en su habitación hasta que todo se aclarase o se capturara a Ladybug, lo primero que ocurriese. Por suerte, Nino estaba ahí.

Llegaron a Villa Naciente y dejaron los caballos a, nada más y nada menos que al señor Ramier que cuidaba de sus propios caballos en la entrada del pueblo. Evidenció su sorpresa al ver que Nino contaba con un caballo propio, el moreno explicó que gustaba que su caballo durmiese en un establo con compañía de sus iguales a que durmiese a la intemperie.

—Muy noble de su parte— aseguró el conocido sr Pichón—, yo cuidaré de ellos, ustedes pueden pasear con tranquilidad.

—Se lo agradezco mucho— musitó elegantemente Agreste mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Definitivamente Villa Naciente era más linda de día que de noche, la gente transcurría sin parar de lado a lado, habían niños y mujeres, muchos ancianos, los múltiples olores viajaban por la calle, el ruido, las risas, las conversaciones, todo daba vida al pequeño pueblo. Habían muchas tiendas: Panadearías, herreros, veía una biblioteca y también una tienda de chucherías. Sus ojos verdes se movían con rapidez, no sabía qué quería conocer primero. Nino reía al ver a su amigo tan feliz, muchas personas al parecer no parecían notar la presencia de Adrien sin el enorme séquito de Jade a su alrededor, de seguro solo era notoria por su vistosa apariencia pero dudaba que llegase a ser el centro de atención en algún momento.

Nino había escuchado esta mañana que había una hermosa plaza que era el centro de Villa Naciente, donde habían una gran cantidad de puestos pequeños donde se vendían joyerías, recuerdos e incluso ropa, pero lo que más gustaría a su amigo: La comida. De seguro Adrien enloquecería cuando viese todo tipos de postres y carnes a la mano solo por un par de monedas.

—¿Esto es divertido para ti? ¿Bromeas? — inquirió desde el cuello de su camisa el felino, Adrien dio un paso atrás, distanciándose un poco de Nino para que no notase al extraño gato parlante que ocultaba entre sus ropas.

—¿Algún problema? — preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Eres un príncipe niño no un turista.

—Vamos, es divertido. No conozco Villa Naciente, y tú tampoco.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia con los otros pueblos que existen? — cuestionó insistente el felino— Hay gente, casas calles, comida, nada más.

—Vamos Plagg, es divertido.

El felino rodeó los ojos aburrido ¡Era un príncipe! Por el amor al Camembert, que alguien le informara a este niño que si quería podía incendiar el pueblo y se saldría con la suya solo por ser Adrien Agreste. Pero no. El niño quería turistear. Plagg se apoyó en la clavícula de su portador mirando el pueblo con aburrimiento a medida que Adrien trotaba para alcanzar al moreno, sus afilados ojos neones se posaron en una tienda en particular: ¡Chucherías! ¡Amaba las chucherías! Ni quiera lo pensó demasiado, se lanzó al aire volando directamente hacia el mostrador, ignorando los gritos de su portador que le seguía.

Se pegó al opaco vidrio cual mosca en mantequilla, mirando con fascinación los adornos y antigüedades de guerra que sobresalían entre los ejemplares que evidenciaban el tipo de objetos en venta. Había un casco que parecía ser originarios de más allá de los mares, quizás del oriente, podía ver una gran cantidad de campanas de oro y cobre que se ordenaban desde la mayor a la menor, hermosos platos de bronce, algunas llaves, relojes de arena, cofres, un joyero repleto de...

_¡Santo Camembert!_

—¡Plagg te verán! — regañó tras alcanzarle. Pero no logró atraparle, el felino atravesó cual fantasma el vidrio del mostrador.

Adrien se jalaba los cabellos ¡¿Qué hacía?! El otro día había dejado muy claro que no podía revelar su secreto a nadie y ahora volaba por los aires despreocupadamente para después meterse en un cofre dentro de un atienda, que para peor, tenía la lumbrera bloqueada evidentemente cerrada, justo sobre el mostrador. Comenzó a golpear el vidrio, llamando una y otra vez al kwami que lanzaba cada joya que contenía un viejo joyero de madera con adornos de oro. El rubio no dejaba de mirar de lado a lado esperando que nadie viese al diminuto felino que descaradamente desordenaba el interior del cofre.

Al fin Plagg dejó de empeorar el desastre que había dejado. El felino casi bailada mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser un brazalete de cuerda de cuero negro con un dije de tortuga de color verde agua. Veía que Plagg hablaba, pero no escuchaba lo que decía. Como si no bastara el desastre que había dejado, el felino se introdujo en la tienda, perdiéndole de vista. Adrien, alterado que fuese atrapado, entre abrió las puertas de lumbrera, esperando que nadie notarse que se estaba colando en un negocio cerrado. Era una tienda algo oscura en el interior, repleto de estantes con muchas cosas que variaban desde armamentos hasta utensilios de plata.

—Plagg. — susurró avanzando con sigilo esperando no hacer demasiado ruido y ser atrapado—. ¡Plagg! — llamó un poco más alto. Continúo moviéndose como vieja encorvada, casi esperando un golpe que le regañase por estar dentro de un local claramente cerrado. —. Plagg... ¡Plagg! — chilló emocionado de ver al felino flotar en medio de un pasillo. —. ¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que irnos! — pero parecía no escucharle. Adrien dudó unos segundos, pero se acercó lo suficiente para notar la mirada triste de su kwami—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Oh! ¡Entraste! — dijo divertido el felino desvaneciendo la tristeza que Adrien había logrado percibir—. ¡Mira! ¡Esto podría ser útil!

—¿Un brazalete? — dudó—. Soy más de anillos Plagg.

—¡Entonces yo lo quiero! — habló insistente con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Cómpralo! ¡Cómpralo!

—Nunca pensé que serias caprichoso. — se burló tomando el susodicho brazalete. Parecía una pulsera común, nada de otro mundo. Suspiró y asintió—. Dejaré una moneda en el mostrador, espero que eso sea suficiente.

—¡Bien! Yo aquí te espero. — festejó con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía al rubio desaparecer entre los estantes.

Su sonrisa se borró, volteando hacia la enorme pintura que sobre salía entre los otros cuadros que componían el pasillo. Suspiró. La culpa comenzó a dominar su pequeño cuerpo, sumado a una enorme preocupación e impotencia. Los ojos verdes del hombre retratado evidenciaban una enorme tristeza y melancolía que transmitía las fallecidas emociones al kwami.

—Ay chico— susurró elevando su pequeño cuerpo a la altura del rostro del hombre—, no pudiste superarlo ¿Verdad?

Volteó el rostro hacia la rubia mujer que acompañaba al agotado hombre, y a los dos niños que se encontraban en el área inferior del cuadro. Había jugado a la familia de eso había duda ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fingiendo ser feliz? Sabía que el chico no quería aquella vida, solo quería una vida simple frente a una chimenea y la mujer que amaba. Si no se hubiesen peleado ¿Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes? Quería disculparse, quería decirle cuanto sentía haberle gritado... Pero ya no podía.

—Yo... lo lamento— dijo finalmente posando una de sus patas en el rostro del hombre—. De verdad lo lamento.

Adrien escuchaba oculto entre uno de los estantes, miró entre las repisas abarrotadas en antigüedad como el felino parecía rezar en nombre de aquel hombre. El rubio conocía ese hombre, era imposible no reconocerle después de todo su padre tenía un retrato retrato en la sala familiar: Su bisabuelo Félix. Plagg lo conocía. Quería preguntar, pero era evidente para Adrien que no era un tema nada fácil para kwami.

—¿Plagg? — llamó asomándose un poco. El felino volteó con el rostro alegre, yendo en dirección a su portador—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto! — aseguró adentrándose en su camisa—. Vamos antes de que tu amigo note que desapareciste.

Adrien asintió sin saber qué decir, saliendo de un modo sigiloso de la tienda tras dejar dos monedas de oro en el mostrador. Una por el brazalete, otro en disculpa por el desastre que Plagg había dejado en la vitrina y por haber entrado sin permiso.

La tarde fue de lo más divertida, después de alcanzar a Nino que obviamente le regañó por perderse, Adrien quedó fascinado por los puestos que se acomodaban en la plaza principal de Villa Naciente. Había mucha comida, se compró un bolso de tejido en donde ocultó a Plagg mientras Nino hablaba con uno de los vendedores, se detuvo en uno de los puestos de queso y compro bastante guardándolo en el interior de su nuevo bolso sabiendo perfectamente que al llegar al palacio ya no había ningún rastro. Habían dulces, diferentes tipos de carne. Ropa. Pero lo que más fascinó el joven rubio era un cantante que yacía en la fuente, mucha gente se había puesto alrededor del trovador, entre ellos el emocionado príncipe que por primera vez en su vida veía un trovador. Traía una guitarra de madera negra algo gastada, tenía el cabello color carbón tenía unas peculiares mechas violetas y los ojos azules hundidos, la piel algo pálida, su ropa andrajosa dejaba mucho que desear, pero Adrien siquiera lo notó, había quedado atrapado por la hermosa voz de este.

La rubia cabellera se balanceaba de lado a lado divertido y encantado por la melodía, su sonrisa era imborrable o por lo menos así fue hasta que vio a Nino que parecía algo incómodo con la situación. No entendía porqué, muchos parecían muy felices por la melodiosa voz de aquel viajero, habían parejas bailando, otras niñas cantaban junto al trovador.

—Cambia esa cara Nino— dijo con burla el rubio aplaudiendo al compás de la canción.

—Viejo... — musitó el moreno—. ¿No estas escuchado la letra?

Adrien dejó de aplaudir. Meditó la pregunta y volvió a escuchar, esta vez, con más atención. Su estómago se revolvió. Se sintió fuera de lugar al escuchar como el trovador relataba las aventuras de Couffaine en el mar y como pronto volvería a poner orden en Villa naciente, los salvaría de las garras del gato de Jade, mataría a cualquiera que osara interponerse entre él y la libertad de su gente.

Entonces lo vio. El emblema de una serpiente colgando de una brillante cadena plateada. Adrien entró en pánico. Era más que un simple trovador. ¡Era un sirviente de Couffaine!

—Nino.

—Sí también lo vi. — habló alarmado el moreno posando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Los ojos verdes apreciaban la felicidad de las personas, tal vez al igual que él no prestaban atención a la letra, o peor, si podrían estar al tanto del contenido de la letra. Sea cual fuese el caso, detener al soldado solo alterarían a los presentes, y aumentaría el odio a su persona. No quería, el trovador no hacía nada malo, solo cantaba.

—Nada. — respondió finalmente retrocediendo—. Solo vamos.

—Pero Adrien...

—No está lastimando a nadie.

Se fueron algo abrumados. Ninguno sabía si informar a Bourgeois sobre lo sucedido. Un sirviente de Couffaine estaba dentro de Villa Naciente, quizás solo se había separado de su gente pero descaradamente usaba el emblema de los Couffaine, lo que significaba que aquel trovador estaba orgulloso de cargar el símbolo de la serpiente cargando en su cuello. Tal vez hacia algún tipo de reconocimiento para Couffaine o simplemente era un trovador cualquiera que poseía de una joyería que no lo representaba.

—Adrien ¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle? — preguntó otra vez el moreno a medida que cabalgaban hacia el palacio.

—Sí, no tenemos nada que respalde que ese soldado esta con malas intenciones en Villa Naciente, por lo tanto debemos guardar silencio— dijo con seguridad el rubio—, si le decimos a Bourgeois podemos generar pánico.

—Pero si guardamos silencio, tal vez estamos dando ventajas a una posible invasión.

—No lo sé. — habló con una sonrisa—. He oído rumores de Couffaine, dicen que es una persona amable, no creo que ataque solo porque lo desea.

—Su padre perdió una mano en batalla y fueron expulsados al mar, Adrien, no creo que lo haga por mero gusto. Todo es por venganza.

—Ya estamos llegando— dijo volteando el rostro a su amigo—, no quiero este tema bajo el techo de Bourgeois, esto queda entre nosotros.

—Amigo. — musitó en voz baja el moreno—. Creo que estamos cometiendo un error.

El tema se estancó tal como el rubio ordenó. Los soldados les dieron la bienvenida y pidieron las riendas para encaminar a los caballos al establo. Adrien suspiró agotado. Tenía dudas referentes a lo que debía hacer sobre el fiel de Couffaine. Su mente estaba atrapada en aquella pegajosa pero cruel melodía ¡Demonios! Cantaba muy bien.

Pasearon en silencio por los jardines del palacio. Necesitaban ambos despejarse, tal vez un paseo sería adecuado para pasar el mal sabor de boca que les había dejado la situación. Pero ambos parecían sumergidos en la preocupación.

Los ojos de Adrien se posaron en la chica rubia que yacía en los jardines, al igual que el día anterior con su institutriz. Su mente recordó la noche anterior, como los soldados le habían llamado Chat Noir, le habían relacionado con la leyenda del Gato Negro, leyenda que aun desconocía.

—Buenas tardes— saludó amablemente el príncipe a las damas presentes—, he venido a escuchar una leyenda.

—Buenas tardes joven Adrien— respondió con dulzura la pelirroja—, por supuesto, no lo he olvidado. Incluso le traje esto...— dijo extendiendo un viejo libro de cuentos que animó al rubio.

—Genial— habló el moreno asomándose por el hombro de su amigo—, justo lo que te hacía falta, cuentos para antes de dormir. — El príncipe le empujo al percibir el sarcasmo.

—Estaba poniendo al tanto a Madame Bustier sobre tu guardaespaldas secreto, Adrikins— habló arqueando la ceja recordando perfectamente que en ese preciso lugar Adrien había admitido desconocer de la leyenda del Gato Negro.

—Es realmente sorprendente que Chat Noir continúe con vida después de tantos años— musitó en tono suave la mujer—, ciertamente tengo mucha curiosidad de su apariencia.

—Joven— aseguró con fingida inocencia el rubio—, como de mi altura. Muy bien parecido, diría yo, misterioso ya que trae un antifaz.

—Adrikins dijo que el guardaespaldas busca establecer el equilibrio que Ladybug había destruido con sus robos.

La mujer meditó la explicación.

—Es extraño, tengo entendido que Ladybug y Chat Noir actúan solo cuando la magia es la causante del desequilibrio.

Chloe miró victoriosa a su amigo. Adrien parecía morderse la lengua intentado encontrar alguna excusa que amortiguara su mentira, pero no fue necesario. Nino le salvó el pellejo, como siempre: Chat Noir es muy misterioso, guarda muchos secretos, no sabemos ni siquiera quién es en realidad.

—Muy acertado. — habló la mujer.

—Nos podría explicar quién es Chat Noir en el fondo— dijo interesado el moreno sentándose frente a la institutriz, Adrien le imitó—. Por favor.

—Oh, por supuesto. — respondió emocionada de compartir sus conocimientos—, pero que tal si iniciamos por los guardianes ¿No? ¿Chloe?

La joven dio un brinco impresionada que su institutriz indicaba con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Chloe comprendió de inmediato y no pudo evitar agradecerle con la mirada. Justo antes de que Adrien llegara, la chica comentaba que se sentía ciertamente alejada de su amigo, había sido desplazado por el moreno y ahora ella técnicamente una desconocida, y eso la hacía enojar demasiado.

Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para restablecer su lazo con el príncipe... Con su amigo.

—Escuchen con atención, tienen el honor de que la gran Chloe Bourgeois les cuente un cuento.

Nino rodeó los ojos ya agotado, mientras Adrien solo sonreía atento esperando que su amiga iniciara con el relato. La maestra también estaba al atenta, expectante y muy interesada de ver a su única alumna interesada en compartir sus conocimientos.

—Fue hace muchos años ¿Bien? Tantos que todos los que vivieron en esa época ya están bien muertos... — Nino suspiró, Adrien asintió comprendiendo—. El continente no estaba unificado, no habían grandes líderes solo pequeños pueblos. La cosa es que Darckblade llegó y comenzó a dominar las tierras masacrando a los pueblerinos sin piedad...

Félix Agreste, un joven heredero de amplias tierras que perdió a su familia entre los saqueos, pero fue salvado por monjes, cuando este llegó a su templo agonizante. Fue protegido por ellos, guiado y educado, hasta que los soldados de Darckblade volvieron aparecer, destruyendo el templo, asesinado a todos los monjes sin piedad. Félix, harto por tal descontrol, reunió a sobrevivientes para resistirse al gobierno de Darckblade, los pueblos comenzaron a unificarse y de esa forma nacieron los primeros ejércitos comandados por el joven Agreste.

Pero las derrotas seguían, las muertes aumentaban y el joven revolucionario rezó a los dioses que se apiadaran de ellos. No había forma de ganar. Un día, la lluvia se detuvo en el aire en medio de una guerra, el líder del ejército de la revolución fue testigo de la aparición de un espíritu nacido de las esperanzas de todos aquellos que deseaban volver a ver el sol salir: Ladybug. Fue una guerrera que logró detener a los ejércitos de Darckblade, dando un alto a la expansión de sus dominios. La mujer dio el beso de la vida aquellos que habían muerto, reconstruyó pueblos enteros en solo minutos, nombrada como la Guardiana de la Vida.

Félix unió a la batalla a un nuevo Guardián: _Chat Noir. _Era la imagen opuesta a Ladybug. El miedo y sadismo nacía de cada poro de aquel ser fantasmagórico que corría cual bestia en batalla protegiendo a la Guardiana de la Vida. Los poderes de ambos guardianes eran tales, que unieron sus fuerzas para crear a tres compañeros nuevos que serían sus subordinados: Melodie, Mercury y Sparrow. Y con esto, dieron fin a la guerra, los cinco comandaron al ejercitó creado por Félix Agreste, derrocando a Darckblade, dando paz a los cinco guardianes.

—Darckblade era la encarnación del mismísimo mal, era un enviado por uno de los dioses, Tanatos, a causar caos solo por diversión. — decía con enorme seguridad la chica—. Por eso nacieron los Guardianes, para restablecer el equilibrio perturbado por Tanatos.

—Entonces... — habló Nino sin entender mucho—. Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿No son humanos?

Adrien no sabía que pensar. Él era humano y era Chat Noir, por lo tanto, algo no estaba cuadrando en la historia, pero no podía cuestionar al respecto, ya que se delataría.

—Es una gran pregunta— habló la mujer—, son espíritus que han perdurado en nuestro mundo manteniendo el balance de la naturaleza.

—¿Y la leyenda del Gato Negro? — insistió el rubio.

La mujer sonrió, y fue ella esta vez quien relató. No era un cuento repleto de esperanza como lo era la historia de los guardianes, esta era más oscura. Su cuerpo era la recopilación de las almas de los monjes que fallecieron cuando el templo fue destruido, el enorme deseo de venganza de aquellos espíritus trajo a la vida al Gato Negro en busca de la sangre de aquel guerrero que había osado en asesinar en tierra sagrada. Todos eran sus enemigos. Asesinaba a todos aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino, no discernía entre hombres de mujeres y niños. Todos ante sus ojos eran seres que debían pagar. Fue hasta que Agreste apareció, curó las heridas de la sangrienta bestia dominado a la criatura. Fue bautizado como: _Chat Noir,_ en honor a su apariencia felina, pero su forma bestial se desvaneció e imitó la apariencia humana para honrar a su nuevo dueño que le prometió venganza mientras permaneciera a su lado. El vengador se volvió fiel al líder de la revolución prometiendo protegerle hasta que su desgastada alma se desvaneciera. Obedecía ciegamente, y no dudó unirse a Ladybug cuando su dueño lo ordenó. Al ser tan diferentes, las almas de Chat Noir y Ladybug se enlazaron iniciando un vínculo puro de compañerismo. El guerrero comprendía que Ladybug era la única capaz de restaurar el equilibrio, así que la protegía con cuerpo y alma en batalla, matando a diestra y siniestra. Pero lamentablemente, Ladybug no estaba de acuerdo con el método tan sádico de su amigo, con el dolor de su alma, la mujer enfrentó al verdugo de Agreste...

—¿Y? — dejó escapar interesado el chico de melena rubia mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente.

—Ladybug perdió. — dijo con una sonrisa triste la mujer—. Chat Noir no aceptaría que nadie se imponerse entre él y su deber de proteger a su amo, ni siquiera Ladybug.

—Entonces... ¿Mató a Ladybug? — preguntó Adrien confundido.

—Hay muchas versiones joven Adrien— dijo en un suspiro colocándose de pie al ver al sr. Kubdel caminar hacia ella para informar la llegada de Ramier —, tantas que la leyenda llega a ser confusa, incluso Chloe cree en otra versión.

Adrien miró a su amiga que asintió con seguridad.

—Lamento interrumpir— habló el hombre recién llegado—, pero el sol se está poniendo y vengo a informar que Ramier ha llegado y le está esperando.

—Muchas gracias. — dijo amablemente la mujer colocándose de pie—. Espero que esto haya aclarado sus dudas joven Adrien, tómese el tiempo que necesite para leer el libro.

Solo vio a la mujer irse mientras su mente era un lío. Chloe intentó animarlo y Nino se marchó dejándolos solos con la excusa de: Necesito organizar a los guardias para esta noche. Adrien paseó junto a la rubia por los jardines, no pudo evitar evidenciar su curiosidad sobre la versión en que su amiga creía y la chica no se hizo de rogar: _"Ladybug fue asesinada por los subordinados de Darckblade y Chat Noir no pudo salvarla"_ Para ella no hacia sentido que después de años de pelear juntos Chat Noir le traicionara de ese solo aumentaba la confusión en Adrien. Chloe intentó cambiar el tema, haciéndole recordar viejos tiempos, donde eran solo los dos y jugaban por los jardines de Agreste, pero pese que lo intentó hasta que el sol desapareció de los cielos, Adrien solo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir completamente ido. Él necesitaba hablar con Plagg, era lo que pensaba impaciente una y otra vez, sin notar que hacia enojar a la rubia frente a él, olvidando por completo lo ocurrido con el trovador esta tarde.

El sol ya no estaba coronando los extensos cielos, se tardó más de lo pensado en recoger las monedas que las personas le habían dado por su tiempo en la plaza. Dejó su guitarra descansar en su espalda, arregló sus ropas listo para marcharse cuando una mujer de cabello negro y evidentes rasgos orientales se le acercó con un suave gesto en el rostro.

— ¿Planea iniciar su viaje? — preguntó con un tono suave Sabine mientras extendía hacia él un _pie_ de naranja recién horneado. El hombre aceptó agradecido devorando de inmediato una rebanada

—No, planeo quedarme un tiempo.

—Ya veo. — dijo mientras se volteaba hacia su hogar—. Mi familia y yo vivimos allí, si desea pude quedarse.

—¡Oh! Gracias, pero no, me gusta ser uno con la naturaleza— dijo en un modo dramático mientras extendía los brazos. La mujer rio levemente—. Además me gusta cantar hasta altas horas de la noche, no creo que me acepten así.

—Bueno, las puertas están abiertas— aseguró buscado en su bolsillo extendiendo una moneda de cobre—, mi hija envía esto.

El hombre aceptó el dinero agradecido y volteó a ver en la dirección en que la mujer apuntaba. En un balcón, apoyada en la baranda, se hallaba una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que saludaba alegre. Divisó la pierna vendada y comprendió que estaba momentáneamente inmovilizada: "Su día mejoró con su música" aseguró la mujer. El hombre agradeció el cumplido y se marchó despidiéndose de ambas jóvenes a gritos, solo para que la chica del balcón le escuchase.

Devoró otro pedazo y regaló un trozo a un pequeño perro que yacía descansando en el suelo. Continuó andando con su _pie_ entre manos. Había sido la mejor propina en todo el día. Cruzó Villa Naciente en dirección opuesta a la Colmena, avanzando a un paso tan lento que la noche lo alcanzó tras la puesta. Se adentró en el bosque a oscuras recodando perfectamente a donde ir, escuchaba los lobos a lo lejos, movimiento entre las ramas pero él no tenía miedo. Tarareaba una canción y pensaba en las nuevas letras para otra melodía, tenía una canción en mente que no había logrado tomar forma con su guitarra, eso le frustraba.

Al fin vio el fuego entre los arbustos, se hizo paso hacia la luz y suspiró aliviado al ver el estofado ya en proceso de ser servido. Se acomodó entre los troncos tras un saludo fugaz, volviendo a tomar su guitarra intentado sacar la canción de su interior.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó la mujer de cabellos rosas y aretes que le miraba curiosa.

—Me regalaron un _pie_— dijo con cierto egocentrismo sacando una sonrisa en la mujer—. ¿Qué te dice eso de mi talento? ¿He? Penny.

La chica solo rio y rodeó los ojos sirviendo un poco de estofado caliente para disminuir el frío de su cuerpo. El trovador continúo tarareando, deteniéndose para sacar otro trozo de _pie_ sin ofrecer ningún pedazo a su amiga.

—¿Y el chico? — inquirió mientras introducía un trozo a su boca.

—Está frente a ti.

Jagged se atragantó con su _pie_ ante la sorpresa. Tosió intentado recuperar el aire mientras el recién llegado se acercaba a la hoguera con algunos leños entre manos, dejándolos caer junto al cumulo de madera que se había dado el trabajo de reunir. Los ojos del trovador se posaron en un puchero en el chico que se sentaba junto a Penny aceptando un poco de estofado.

—¿Por qué tan tapado? — inquirió con molesta viendo que lo único que se veía del muchacho eran la manos y parte de la boca.

—Mi presencia no es exactamente querida en esta área, Jagged. — respondió en un tono suave y amable propio de él—. Debo ser precavido.

—Si alguien lo ve antes de que los demás lleguen sería un alboroto— aseguró Penny mientras probaba su propia cocina—, lo sabes.

—Estamos solos, eso no importa— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, afinado su guitarra—, además eres más llamativo con esa capucha niño, pareces un pervertido o algo así.

—¡Jagged!

Pero el muchacho solo rio, ante el comentario, tranquilizando a Penny. Desde que le habían vuelto a ver, el muchacho era cada vez más parecido a su padre, pero a diferencia de su Rey, el chico transmitía una calma abrumadora, casi pacifica, como si todo en este mundo fuese natural y despreciable. Como si no temiese a la muerte y el odio había abandonado aquel cuerpo. Era como un tranquilo y apacible lago, que era casi imperturbable ante cualquier turbación.

El chico era extraño si le preguntaban a ella, de alguna forma daba miedo.

No podía negar que había estado algo nerviosa cuando les pidió a Jagged y a ella que viajasen juntos a él, separándose del grupo principal. Ahora estaban en Villa Naciente, justo bajo las narices de Bourgeois. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, pero la tranquilidad del muchacho le era transmitía cada día y eso disipaba las dudas.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el grupo principal los alcanzara y con eso todo terminaría.

—Dime, Jagged— los ojos del subordinado se posaron en el joven que deslizaba la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro—. ¿Tienes algo interesante para mí?

—Oh claro que si— habló dejando la guitarra de lado, posándose en las rodillas—, y es algo de locos niño.

—¿Qué tan de locos? — inquirió saboreando el estofado.

—Tan loco como que los espíritus caminan entre nosotros. — los ojos azules se elevaron, posándose en el trovador—. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que: Chat Noir y Ladybug deambulan por aquí?

Los labios se separaron del recipiente, la sorpresa era evidente en su calmo rostro, y luego una sonrisa leve se formó en sus finos labios. Elevó la mirada hacia el cielo dejando que sus cabellos negros con tonos turquesa danzaran ante el suave movimiento.

—Que estoy impaciente...

.

**¡Chloe admira a Ladybug, y pese a todo lo que ocurre parece aún admirarla! ¿Nino notara que algo está pasando? ¡Oh! ¡Ya tenemos más claro la leyenda del Gato Negro! Pero ahora hay otro tema del que preocuparse ¡Cierto chico está de vuelta! Y oculto... ¿Qué espera para aparecer? ¿Adrien hizo bien en no informar sobre la presencia de Jagged en la plaza? **

**Recuerdes, ahora las actualizaciones oficiales son los ¡MARTES!**

**RESPUESTA REVIEW**

**tsubasa23**

**¡Aun no es muy claro qué pasó con Félix y Bridgette! Pero Plagg parece saber algo sobre Félix que se ha guardado ¿Qué será?**** ¡gracias por el review!**

**Mich Rangel**

**Hoy solo abarcamos una explicación sobre qué era la leyenda del gato negro. Ahora Adrien esta más confundido y curioso ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Katsa Graceling**

**Buena pregunta! Kasjksa no puedo responder, seria spoiler. ¡Saludos!**

**sonrais777**

**¡Pronto, Pronto veremos más de Alya y Nino! Hoy nos enfocamos más en la leyenda del Gato Negro! ¡Saludos!**

**Emely-nya**

**¡El intercambio de roles era inevitable! Ksjaksa ¡Saludos!**

**alma de titan**

**Adrien es demasiado terco, pero ahora esta dudando. Sabe que hay algo oculto y necesita saber qué ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**The Multirat**

**Esta dulce Marinette es igual que la Marinette de la serie, arraigada a las reglas: No se deben saber las identidades. Eso es algo que Marinette siempre tendrá presente... Por otro lado Adrien... Digamos que él no le dará tanto peso a las reglas. Respecto a Plagg, el pobre tiene un pasado que le persigue, lamentablemente le atormenta ¿Qué habrá pasado? Chan, chan ¡Saludos! **

**karen Agreste**

**Uff, uff tal vez veamos a cierto Miraculous del zorro en uso. Sobre Marinette sacando provecho del interés de Chat Noir en ella, puede que tengas razón, el problema es: ¿Podrá hacerlo sin culpa? ¡saludos! **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejar un Review! Siempre es un gusto leer su opinión y más responderle!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	11. Capítulo 11: Primera Parte

_**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenece.**_

**Capítulo 11: Una larga noche.**

**I Parte.**

—Viejo, jamás te he visto tan interesado en un libro.

Adrien arqueó una ceja desviando la mirada hacia el moreno que aburridamente yacía de cabeza en el diván de la habitación mirándole con aburrimiento. Los ojos verdes rodearon de arriba abajo volviendo a las hojas, ignorándole. Nino bufó.

—¿Algo interesante qué informar?

—Es la versión que Chloe me relató. —dijo sin despegar la mirada de las gastadas hojas. —. Pero también es diferente, habla que eran personas a que los dioses otorgaron poderes.

—¿Y? Viejo no entiendo porqué el interés en eso. — habló agotado—. Podríamos estar afuera cazando, quizás recorriendo a caballo, pescando e incluso aguanto la idea de reconocer flores ¡Pero no! Aquí estamos, jugando a Sr Investigación.

—Solo tengo curiosidad. —musitó con una sonrisa ladina—. Todo este asunto de Ladybug, Chat Noir, el equilibrio no sé. Necesito saber más.

Sí. Necesitaba saber más. Estaba Ladybug actualmente, tenía más que claro que no era el espíritu de Ladybug tal como todos creían, alguien había encontrado el Miraculous de Tikki y ahora lo estaba usando para cosas malas. Aún así: "Ladybug y Chat Noir actúan solo cuando la magia es la causante del desequilibrio." Las palabras de la institutriz rondaban su cabeza ¿Qué desequilibrio? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Actualmente el universo estaba en desequilibrio? Tenía una cierta imagen del verdadera historia de los Guardianes, los antiguos portadores se les entregó Miraculous naciendo los primeros Chat Noir y Ladybug, y tal vez los otros guerreros también eran portadores lo que significaba que habían más Miraculous allí afuera. Pero ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Realmente fueron los dioses? El libro solo explicaba algo muy vago: _"...Los dioses decidieron establecer la paz revocada por su hermano dado otorgando sus dones a dos guerreros..."_ Pero eso era todo, no especifica nada más.

Se sentía frustrado.

Si Ladybug estaba aquí era porque algo malo estaba ocurriendo... Pero Plagg estaba en manos de un vil y vulgar ladrón, hubiese podido usarlo sino temiese tanto a la supuesta superstición con la maldición y el asunto de estar maldito, eso significaba que cualquiera que tuviese la valentía de usarlo tendría los poderes de Plagg.

—A menos que Plagg los desintegrara en el intento... —susurró con una leve sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de las hojas.

—¿Dijiste algo? — habló el moreno desde el diván.

—Dije: ¡Ah! Renos son plaga que poblara por el su ahuyento. — habló dominado por pánico, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin analizar el contexto ni menos las palabras utilizadas.

—¿Qué? — dejó escapar el moreno confundido.

Adrien miraba un punto del libro, pálido: ¿Había metido más la pata o era solo su idea?

—¿Qué? — imitó el rubio intentado zafarse.

—¿Renos? ¿De qué estas...

—¡Mira! ¡Anochece! — chilló apuntando hacia el balcón—. ¡Dioses que hambre tengo! ¿Estará la cena?

—No lo sé— respondió distraído mirando en la dirección indicada—, preguntaré.

Adrien suspiró sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros. Una risa retumbaba en su hombro, descendió la mirada para ver a un felino que se reía descaradamente cubriendo su boca para no emitir ruido alguno.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo chico—musitó ocultó bajo la tela lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Adrien escuchase.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —preguntó al aire desalentado ¡Él era bueno mintiendo! Nino había dicho lo mismo el día anterior.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué desnaturalizan el queso? — respondió rápidamente, una vez más, sin pensar.

Nino miró de un lado y luego sonrió dejando escapar por tercera vez un: _"¿Qué?"_ el rubio solo se rio de un modo nervioso, cambió el tema con rapidez preguntando por la cena. Para suerte del joven Agreste, su amigo no hizo preguntas, se dedicó a burlarse de su nuevo modo tan peculiar de abordar temáticas interesantes.

La cena estaba lista, los dos jóvenes saludaron educadamente, como siempre. Al igual que los dias anteriores, dos jóvenes le sirvieron los platos principales pero como era de esperarse, Marinette no estaba. En su lugar había una chica de tez morena, muy conocida para Nino, la muchacha educadamente imitaba a la rubia de cortos cabellos moviéndose elegantemente enloqueciendo al Soldado de Jade. No la perdía de vista. Se veía muy lida con el traje del castillo, acentuaba su cintura y sus ojos.

—¿Más vino? Sr Lahiffe.

—Si fuera tan amable.

La chica sonrió levemente y continuó con su trabajo tras servir el dulce vino en la copa del muchacho. Adrien observando desde su lugar no pude evitar mirar con cierto interés a su amigo, con una suave sonrisa cómplice que el moreno borró con una imperceptible advertencia de sus ojos.

Alya se paseaba con elegancia, escuchando atenta al momento que Rose se acercó con cautela al príncipe y susurró:_ "Marinette se ha quedado en casa, mi señor. Ella está bien." _La curiosidad domó cada fibra de la chica ¿Por qué el príncipe preguntaba por Marinette? No le veía razón para que el elegante y acomodado rubio se interesase por estado de salud de su amiga. En cambio ella sí. Se había dado el trabajo de convencer a la azabache casi toda la tarde _"Quédate en casa" _decía una y otra vez, no veía porque su amiga insistía tanto en venir al trabajo, después de todo Alya la remplazaría con gusto.

Tras una tarde perdida, Marinette aceptó rendida.

La cena acabó con rapidez. No había un tema de conversación en particular, nada que Alya le fuese interesante de escuchar. Tras retirar los platos , la morena se dirigió a la cocina entrando lo usado a los compañeros de su madre, ofreció su ayuda, pero su madre le negó y la envió a casa. Ramier se iría pronto y debía alcanzarlo, de otro modo tendría que quedarse en el palacio durante la noche ya que no permitiría que lo ocurrido con Marinette se repitiese con ella.

Alya no le quedó de otra que aceptar y retirarse tras despedirse con un suave beso a su madre. S colocó su abrigo, y salió por la puerta trasera, Rose se quedaría esa noche, así que se iría sola con los guardias. La idea no le molestaba, conocía a la mayoría. Pero en el transcurso se detuvo, se sentía observada. Redujo la velocidad de su andar, volteando por sobre su hombro observando con detenimiento la oscuridad de la noche, no se veía nadie. Las altas paredes limitantes del castillo producían pronunciadas sombres que impedían ver con detalle, la idea la ponía nerviosa, pero no se dejaría intimidar, ella era fuerte y valiente.

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando una extraña herramienta se extendió desde las sombras atrapándola, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad.

Nino lo escoltó hacia su habitación, dijo que esta vez no se iría al pueblo, pasaría la noche en el palacio y mañana descansaría en la posada. Adrien pese a que insistió que debía descansar como era debido, no logró que el moreno recapacitara, así que de mala gana acepto que su amigo trabajase en las rondas de aquella ronda. El rubio se excusó y se marchó a dormir, encerrándose en su habitación como el día anterior.

Plagg flotó desde su camisa, agotado, deseando ir a dormir de una vez por todas.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Oh, vamos chico, hay que dormir. — canturreó lanzándose agotado a la almohada.

—No, Plagg necesito saber más sobre los Miraculous. — rogó sentándose a un lado del felino—. ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Qué paso con Darckblade? ¿Realmente eran espíritus?

—Niño ¿Eres un espíritu?

—pues... No.

—Una respuesta menos.

—¡Vamos Plagg! Ayúdame. — pidió juntando sus palmas—. ¿Tú sabes algo?

El felino se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir, esperando que el muchacho tuviese suficiente con ello, pero aun percibía la insistente mirada verdosa en él. Lanzó un suspiro al aire.

—¡Bien! ¡Sí lo sé chico! Yo estuve allí. — respondió agotado—. Darckblade fue derrotado. No eran espíritus. Una persona creó los Miraculous.

Adrien hizo una mueca, respondió sus preguntas pero no era tan detallado como le hubiese gustado. El felino detectó el descontento y en un suspiro se sentó sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban.

—Déjame dormir esta noche, y mañana te haré una clase ¿Bien?

—¡B-Bien! — chilló sin poder creerlo—. ¡Claro! Hay que dormir si eso quieres.

Plagg agradeció a los cielos, y se volvió acomodar entre las almohadas. Se sentía cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Ver el cuadro de Félix había sido una forma algo salvaje de traerlo al pasado, sumado a que Adrien se parecía un poco a su bisabuelo, solo aumentaba el malestar en el kwami. Quería dormir y dejar todo atrás por esta noche. Solo eso pedía.

El rubio abrió las sabanas para introducirse en la cama, y tras apoyar su cabeza en la almohada el sonoro retumbar de una trompeta le despertó de golpe.

—¡Oh no! — chilló el kwami ocultándose bajo la almohada—. ¡No! ¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Que huya!

—Lo lamento Plagg— dijo tras colocarse de pie—. ¡Transfórmame!

Pese a que se aferró a la tela, el pequeño kwami fue arrastrado hacia el interior del anillo desatando la transformación del rubio, desapareciendo al envidiado príncipe dando pie a una agitada noche para el soldado de Jade: Chat Noir. Revisó el seguro de la puerta, y en caso que en caso que eso no fuese suficiente para mantener la privacidad, movió uno de los muebles hacia el umbral impidiendo que estas fueran abiertas en su ausencia.

Si Nino se enteraba que había desaparecido, enloquecería.

Escaló desde el balcón, trepando con ligero cual pluma. En la cima, corrió en busca de alguien que le informara la situación. Pero no fue necesario, quedó pasmado al ver como Ladybug saltaba con agilidad por los techos, haciendo piruetas, técnicamente, un espectáculo para los soldados que lanzaban fechas por doquier. No lograban darle, la chica se movía con demasiada gracia propia de una bailaría.

¿No la habían herido?

—¡Chat Noir! — gritó un guardia desde los jardines— ¡Detenla!

Ni siquiera analizó demasiado la situación. Se abalanzó directamente contra la encapuchada chica, pero ella lo esquivó con una agilidad superior a su encuentro anterior. Lanzó una carcajada y entre brincos comenzó una persecución por la pared limitante del palacio.

Algo no estaba bien.

Pero no lo pensó más. La siguió sin importar que sus instintos estaban en lo correcto, era una trampa.

Los tintineantes soldados corrían por los pasillos directamente a las escaleras, se les había ordenado ir apoyar a Chat Noir con las ballestas. Necesitaban neutralizar de una vez por todas a la ladrona. La joven de ojos azules observaba más tranquila desde su lugar, asomándose por una de las esquinas verificando que todos hubiesen continuado su rumbo. La capa moteada se balanceó ante su movimiento comenzando a caminar a un paso lento e hipnótico. Era patético, no podía moverse como debía, avanzaba tan lento que hasta un caracol le ganaría... Pero debía agradecer a los consejos de Tikki, ahora tenía a todos los guardias persiguiendo a un señuelo mientras ella buscaba por el castillo el Miraculous de la abeja.

No había logrado entrar la última vez a la habitación matrimonial de los Bourgeois, ni menos a la habitación de Chloe, eran las habitaciones más difíciles de ingresar pero no tenía nada más que perder. Cojeó hacia el cuarto más cercano, arrastrando su pierna herida, de entre las dos opciones, la más próxima era la de Chloe, si tenía suerte no tendría que lidiar con la hija de Bourgeois.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, unos pasos ligeros pero tintineantes. Un guardia. Entró en pánico. No podía correr, y si la veía notarían la trampa del jardín.

Quitó la hebilla de su cinturón, este se expandió hacia los lados, casi como si hubiese sabido su plan. Un hilo descendió de la ranura, la joven ladrona miró dudosa su nueva arma. Tikki le había dicho que si ella realmente desea cambiar su arma de ataque, solo era cosa de figurarlo en su mente y al transformarse el arco y las flechas desaparecerían. Su kwami había sido muy detallada, explicó que cada transformación iba acorde a la personalidad del portador, por lo tanto, la razón por la que ella portaba un arco era el símbolo de su enorme deseo de proteger a la gente. Por otro lado, Chat Noir traía una espada, la representación perfecta de la fuerza, valentía e integridad. Ahora, el arco y flecha había desaparecido, entre sus manos yacía la hebilla de su cinturón, se había expandido un poco hacia los costados con un cordón negro extensible... Es decir, un simple Yo-Yo. No lastimaba a nadie con él y era bastante útil para moverse... ¡Pero Chat Noir tenía una espada y ella un juguete! ¡Demonios, Tikki!

Los pasos se acercaban.

Lanzó el Yo-Yo esperando que la suerte del Miraculous de la mariquita le ayudase en esta ocasión. Y así fue. Le Yo-Yo se enredó en uno de los candelabros de pared, de un solo tirón, el hilo negro comenzó a enrollarse llevándose a la joven ladrona a una velocidad superior a sus andar. Se estrelló contra el muro, el yo-yo cayó sobre su cabeza, Ladybug suspiró aliviada, pero las cosas aun acababan, uno de los guardias se había asomado al pasillo, aun no volteaba en su dirección parecía estar haciendo una ronda y a su lado estaba el amigo del príncipe caminado serio mirando de lado a lado. Sus miradas se encontraron. Su corazón se detuvo al instante que el moreno le apuntó y evidenció su presencia. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a correr como pudo por el pasillo contiguo, avanzando a un paso tan lento que el guardia y el Soldado de Jade le alcanzarían de inmediato, volvió a sacar su Yo-Yo y se disponía a lanzarlo para repetir el movimiento anterior esperando que ello le salvara.

Pero no fue necesario.

Le atraparon por detrás, y sin poder oponer resistencia ante la sorpresa, fue arrastrada al interior de una de las habitaciones. Se quedó en silencio tras sentir la puerta cerrarse, parpadeó confundida escuchando como los guardias pasaban frente al cuarto cerrado.

Fue liberada, y la persona que la mantenía cautiva se hizo a un lado asomándose al pasillo. Los cabellos rubios se balancearon ante los ojos de Ladybug, y tras un suspiro los fríos ojos azules se asomaron por sobre su hombro mirando a la joven ladrona.

—¡¿C-Chloe?!

La muchacha parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Ninguna entendía la situación.

—No grites, llamaras la atención de los guardias— gruñó en un tono petulante avanzando hacia el balcón. — ¿Por qué hay dos de ti? Vi hace un instante a Chat Noir perseguirte por los muros con todos los guardias del lugar.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—¿Por qué hay dos de ti?

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? Chloe. No tiene sentido.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! — chilló apuntando hacia el balcón evidenciando como por segunda vez pasaba la joven moteada realizando piruetas hacia atrás mientras Chat Noir le atacaba dando fallidos zarpazos sin detener la persecución—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés allí?! ¡Si estás aquí!

Ladybug guardaba silencio.

—¿Tienes un compañero?

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? Soy tu enemiga. — dijo en voz baja sin perder a al molesta rubia—. Chloe.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Bien! No lo sé— habló confundida—. ¡Solo pensé que era lo correcto! ¡¿Okey?! Si te molesta tanto puedo llamar a Chat Noir y todo se solucionara.

Guardó silencio ante aquello, volvió a mirar hacia el balcón y después a la rubia. No entendía nada, pero si podía percibir una buena acción al verla. Chloe no ganaba nada con ayudarla, es más, se supone que al ser hija de Bourgeois debía priorizar su captura. Pero había sido lo contrario.

—Gracias, Chloe— susurró con una suave sonrisa dejando caer su capucha, dejando ver su oscuro cabello azulado—. De verdad, muchas gracias.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, con recelo. Volteó el rostro en un puchero.

—Ya era hora.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte, pero... — la chica le miró—. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Chloe guardaba silencio analizando su pregunta. La verdad no sabía, pero algo en ella nació al verle cojeando por los pasillos a punto de ser atrapada. No podía dejar que la atraparan.

—Eres la buena. — dice no muy segura de sus palabras—. ¿No? ¿Eres la buena?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces, ayudarte es lo correcto. — habló con seguridad intentado no dar tanta importancia al asunto.

Sonrió levemente. La joven ladrona se inclinó un poco al balcón, lo suficiente para observar lo que ocurría en el exterior pero también para no ser vista. No se veía ningún guardia. El balcón de Chloe estaba cercano a los establos, tendría que escabullirse por el interior...

—Antes de eso. — Se dijo a si misma volteando en dirección a la rubia que le observaba atenta—. Chloe, estoy buscando una peineta y el cuerpo es de una abeja ¿La haz visto? Es muy importante que me digas si la has visto.

—¿Una peineta? ¿Es en serio? — inquirió con suspicacia—. Hay muchas cosas de valor en esta casa, Ladybug,

—Es importante para mí. — insistió.

—Pues, mi madre tiene una peineta incrustada en el espejo de marco de oro en su habitación. Tiene la forma de una abeja. — dijo pensando—, es lo único que he visto, es algo así como una reliquia familiar.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! — chilló la joven emocionada—. Muchas gracias Chloe.

—Mis padres están en la sala principal resguardados por guardias esperando que Chat Noir se presente como su nuevo Comandante— informó seria—, se supone que Chat Noir y tú son compañeros ¿Por qué pelean?

—En este momento, Chat Noir no ve la situación actual como prioridad.

—¿Situación actual? — inquirió más curiosa que nunca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es difícil de explicar Chloe— habló la joven ladrona a medida que se asomaba por el pasillo—. Pero si esa peineta cae en malas manos, una guerra puede desatarse y gente inocente podría morir.

—¿Piensas en mis padres? — preguntó directamente.

La joven ladrona no respondió. Debía ser doloroso para una persona escuchar que su familia podría ser la causante de tanto sufrimiento. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que fuese a ocurrir, pero si ese Miraculous caía en manos de Agreste o Bourgeois con aquel poder podrían buscar dominar las tierras vecinas y aquello comenzaría una guerra.

—Lo lamento. — habló Ladybug al notar como la impotencia era reflejada en el rostro de Chloe—. Pero actualmente, la política es prioridad para muchas personas.

—Me gustaría poder decir que no es así— susurró. — Estoy traicionando a mis padres.

—Hacer lo correcto hacer es lo más difícil, Chloe.

Le tomó de las manos, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa. Le rubia aun parecía insegura, pero tenía ante ella a la verdadera Ladybug, y era tal como imaginaba. No podía dudar ahora, tenía la sensación que la misión de Ladybug era importante, si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría con gusto.

Había crecido creyendo en Ladybug. No podía dar un paso atrás.

—¡Ladybug! — llamó antes de que la ladrona se marchara.

Corrió hacia su joyero y extrajo un collar de oro blanco, para después entregarlo en manos de joven ladrona.

—Una de mis sirvientas... — se atragantó con sus propias palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero bien—. Su nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es hija del panadero, es muy torpe y odiosa, es una persona horrible, te lo aseguro... ¡Hace mi vida imposible...!

—No me digas— comentó la portadora mirándole con escepticismo.

—El fin. La lastimaron, es muy pobre creo, no puede con sus gastos la muy tonta pero me parece que... fue grave y tal vez sea costoso ¿Podrías dárselo? —pidió con pesadez—. ¡Pero ni te atrevas a decir que es de mi parte!

Los ojos de oscuro azul miraron su palma, era una joya hermosa que brillaba con luz propia. Debía valer una fortuna. Elevó la mirada para toparse con el rostro incomodo de la rubia. Su madre solía decir: _No puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas._ Llevaba años pensando en Chloe como una bruja insensible, pero aquí estaba, frente a la joven Bourgeois mientras ella le extendía un hermoso collar para que ella pagara sus gastos que conllevaba su herida.

Tomó la joya entre sus manos y se la entregó a su dueña, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa cubriendo sus manos con dulzura.

—Es un gesto muy noble Chloe, pero creo que Marinette estará bien.

La joven ladrona se marchó dejando a la rubia mirándole sin saber qué pensar. Sus ojos se posaron en el collar para después bufar.

Se ocultó en uno de las habitaciones vacías y activó sus poderes, cayendo ante ella lo que se imaginaba: Un collar. Ya sabía dónde estaba el Miraculous, pero necesitaba de su apoyo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Definitivamente era muy divertido, era como el juego del gato y el ratón. Era todo un espectáculo, Chat Noir llevaba un buen tiempo persiguiendo a la ilusión de Ladybug que se había dado el trabajo de crear, y para más los guardias le perseguían desde tierra. Habían dado en más de una ocasión a su ilusión, pero al no tener forma física real las flechas solo atravesaban la imagen. Chat Noir por otro lado era rápido, le seguía el paso a la fantasmal ladrona. Pero no era muy listo.

—¿Te diviertes?

La joven de coleta se volteó y no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a la verdadera Ladybug a los pies del árbol. Extendió su mano hacia la ahora pelirroja Rena Rouge y ella gustosa aceptó ayudarle, dejándola en la rama vecina observando el espectáculo.

Cuando Ladybug la atrapó y pidió ayuda, pensó haberse desmayado por un segundo ¡Pero no! Todo estaba pasando en realidad. Le explicó que hace unos días había sido herida por los guardias del palacio, y producto de su pelea con Chat Noir el día anterior su herida se había infectado, necesitaba apoyo para poder movilizarse en el palacio y recuperar un Miraculous que yacía en manos de Bourgeois, si no lo recuperaban, cosas malas podían pasar si la familia Bourgeois lo utilizaba para sus fines. Alya no dudó ningún segundo, ofreció su ayuda sin vacilo, y Ladybug entregó a su persona un colgante. Un Miraculous. Este le otorgaría poderes momentáneamente y cuando la misión terminara tendría que devolverlo.

Un Miraculous era una joya mágica que otorgaba variados poderes, aumentaba su habilidad física a quien lo portara, lo que significaba que si aquello cayese en manos de Bourgeois, realmente sería un verdadero problema para todos.

—Tu transformación va desaparecer—informó la ladrona apuntando a su collar—, tienes que alimentar a Trixx. Yo también descansaré, debemos buscar comida en la cocina y descansar. Ya sé dónde está el Miraculous.

Estaba agotado. La chica continuaba escabulléndose de sus ataques sin recibir daño alguno, era como si no pudiese tocarla. Gruñó hacia sus adentros, cuando la ladrona descendió del muro limitante, comenzado a correr por los jardines hacia los establos. Le siguió. Ladybug se introdujo a los establos, sonrió ¡La acorraló! Error. Al llegar al interior, la chica había desaparecido.

Se escapó. Apretó los puños enfurecido. Había estado jugando con él toda la noche y como un idiota cayó en su trampa. Cerró las puertas el establo y tras un suspiro se transformó dejando ver al príncipe que se dejaba caer entre la paja.

—¿Ya podemos ir a dormir?

—Fue una trampa ¿Pero cómo? — dijo al aire—. Los guardias dijeron que hirieron a Ladybug ¿Cómo es posible que pueda moverse con tal facilidad?

—No lo sé— habló encogiéndose de hombros—. O sí se...

—¡Plagg!

El gato lanzó una risotada al ver la frustración del rubio.

—¡Tranquilo niño! Alguien está usando el Miraculous del zorro, es solo eso. Fue una ilusión.

Adrien se enderezó, impresionado ¡¿Ladybug tenía dos Miraculous?! Para nada justo.

—Tranquilo niño, vamos a tu cuarto y tengo un brazalete que te gustara mucho— el rubio parpadeó sin comprender en seguida y luego se colocó de pie emocionado.

—¡Plagg! ¡Eres el mejor! — chilló.

Era el comienzo de una larga noche, porque el Miraculous de la abeja seria hallado, desatando una batalla entre aquellas jóvenes que buscaba recuperarlo y el felino que buscaba protegerlo. Lamentablemente para estos equipos, no eran los únicos interesados en aquella dorada peineta... porque en el bosque, observando con mucha atención yacía un joven ansioso de hacer su primer movimiento. Había observado todo con mucha atención, y podía concluir con suspicacia que: Ninguno de ellos sabia usar los Miraculous en realidad.

.

**¡Saludos! Me costó demasiado escribir este capítulo y eso causo mi demora, espero que les guste y disfruten de cap de hoy! ¡Es la primera parte ;)! **

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**Emely-nya**

**¡Jijiji! Siento que Chloe merece una oportunidad ¿No? ¡Saludos!**

**Mich Rangel**

**Luka lentamente aparecerá en esta fic, y su aparición dejara un enorme desastre ¡Saludos!**

**karen Agreste**

**Aún estoy en duda si Kagami hará su aparición. Lo estoy analizando. ¡Me alegro mucho que este fic te este gustando! ¡Saludos! **

**sonrais777**

**Hay muchas dudas sobre la historia de ****Felix y Bridgette ¿Qué pasó realmente? Chan chan... Todos lentamente aparecen! Estoy feliz ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**The Multirat**

**¡Amo los review largos! Me llenan el alma! Plagg tiene sus secretos y lo ocurrido entre los antiguos portadores aún está en suspenso ¡Pero tal vez plagg se del trabajo de explicar! Lentamente los Miraculous van apareciendo y poco a poco quedara se generara el desastre! ¡Muchos saludos y bechos!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejar un Review! Siempre es un gusto leer su opinión y más responderle!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


	12. Capítulo 11: Segunda Parte

_**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenece.**_

**Capítulo 11: Una larga noche.**

**II Parte.**

Descasaron cada una por su lado. La joven Marinette se ocultó más allá de los muros del palacio, tras sacar unos dulces se columpió con su nuevo armamento hasta el interior de los bosques descansando en una de las ramas de un viejo alerce que amablemente le ocultó entre sus hojas. Pero antes de destransformarse, lanzó al aire aquel collar que sus poderes le habían otorgado para hallar a su nueva compañera. Las ciento de mariquitas volaron por los cielos, marchándose para reparar todo lo que las batallas anteriores habían destruido, entre ello sus heridas.

_Al fin, _pensó en enorme suspiro moviendo su extremidad inferior con una libertad que extrañaba. Su traje se desvaneció quedando en sus prendas de día a día, aquel vestido blanco con vuelos rosas y corsé negro. La pequeña Tikki descansó en sus manos y simplemente se dedicaron a hablar del plan de esta noche. Rena Rouge seria la pieza más importante para que el plan funcionase, tendría que mantener ocupado a Chat Noir mientras ella buscaba el Miraculous, dejó muy claro que: No debía pelear Chat Noir. Había una gran posibilidad que el modo de pelea de Chat pudiese vencerla y lo último que quería Marinette era que su mejor amiga fuese lastimada por el Soldado de Jade.

Por otro lado estaba la joven morena, oculta entre los jardines mientras a Trixx comer un trozo de pan a medida que repasaban el plan. Ladybug se introduciría en el castillo y ella debía mantener a los guardias lejos del interior, incluyendo al Gato Negro. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Ladybug le había confiado un "Miraculous" ahora tenía algunas cosas más claras. Definitivamente la ladrona no era un espíritu, era una persona normal, como ella, que de seguro poseía un Miraculous en su día a día. Le había explicado la situación de un modo conciso: "Los Miraculous son un tipo de armamento utilizado en las antiguas guerras, estas otorgan habilidades únicas a sus portadores y si esto cae en manos de Bourgeois mucha gente podría morir. Dos están perdidos en Villa Naciente, de estos dos uno entre las pertenecía de Bourgeois, necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlo". Los Miraculous eran una gran responsabilidad, si algo así caía en manos de un juramentado de Agreste las cosas podrían ponerse aún peor. Alya haría de todo para impedirlo y ayudar a Ladybug... pero había un problema.

Quedaron en juntarse tras recuperarse en la torre suroeste de vigilancia. Y tras esperar alrededor de 20 minutos, Ladybug llegó encontrándose con Rena Rouge esperando pacientemente a los pies de la torre.

—Muy bien, Rena Rouge. Lo hiciste muy bien. — felicitó la joven de caperuza moteada sonriendo—. Necesito que lo repitas.

—Ladybug... — llamó preocupada la joven—. Chat Noir no está.

Ese era el gran problema. Se suponía que la joven de tapado anaranjado debía dedicarse a distraer el chico-gato que debiera estar haciendo guardia en los tejados o en el mismo muro, pero había desaparecido.

Era imposible que se hubiese agotado, no había usado sus poderes. Lo que significaba que el Gato Negro estaba ahora mismo de civil. Podía ser cualquiera.

—Ya veo... — susurró pensando. — Entonces ven conmigo, pero mantente oculta, si llegasen a pillarme, necesitaré que tu existencia sea desconocida.

—¡Puedo pelear! ¡Mi hermana me ha enseñado desde la expulsión de Couffaine! — aseguró emocionada—. Permíteme ayudar.

—Por favor, confía en mi— habló con suavidad—. Necesito que Chat Noir no sepa de ti, si él logra vencerme, tú serás mi única esperanza, Rena.

Pese a que deseaba estar a su lado, la joven de tez morena asintió con enorme seguridad, si Ladybug decía que era lo mejor, ella creería en su palabra. Crearon un nuevo plan, Ladybug se introduciría al castillo y ella le esperaría oculta desde el balcón de la habitación de Bourgeois, vigilaría desde la venta si notaba que la situación se tornaba peligrosa para la moteada ladrona los poderes de Trixx intervendrían.

Así lo hicieron. La joven de vestimentas moteadas se adentró por una de las ventanas de los pasillos del tercer piso corriendo con la mayor rapidez. No perdería el tiempo, Chloe había evidenciado que el Miraculous estaba en el espejo de oro de su madre, por lo tanto la búsqueda sería bastante rápida. No dudó. Activó sus poderes cayendo ante ella un puñal dejándola sorprendía ante el arma que el amuleto encantado le había dado: ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Apuñalar hasta la muerte la puerta?; Miró bien sus alrededores y sonrió al comprender.

Con cuidado, deslizó la fina hoja negra del puñal introduciéndolo alcanzando el resbalón de la puerta y obligándolo a volver a ocultarse dentro del pomo abriendo la puerta sin generar algún daño. Como se imaginó, la habitación estaba vacía.

Se adentró mirando de reojo hacia el balcón, la joven morena se encontraba saludando entusiasmada desde el exterior, esperando que algo ocurriese para apoyarla. Sus ojos comenzaron a pasearse por la habitación y sonrió al ver una hermosa peineta incrustada en un marco de oro de un espejo.

—Al fin. — susurró sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros.

Se colocó el brazalete y por un instante, se sintió algo débil. Ante él una pequeña tortuga aparecía levitando del mismo modo en que Plagg lo hacía, se tonalidad musgo y enormes ojos, la criatura se presentó con una elegancia y respeto que el felino carecía.

—Waze a sus órdenes, maestro. — saludó con suavidad generando una reverencia levemente. Adrien sonrió, jamás creyó tener otro Miraculous en sus manos. Si tan solo Plagg fuese más informativo las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. — veo que usted es el portador del Miraculous del Gato Negro.

—Mi nombre es Adrien, un placer. —habló con una sonrisa en los labios para después tornarse serio—. El Miraculous de Ladybug ha caído en malas manos, pido tus poderes para poder derrotarla y recuperarlo.

Waze pareció sorprenderse ante la información, observó al felino que yacía sobre el hombro de rubio y este asintió no muy convencido. El kwami agradecía que alguien le permitiese volver a manifestarse, hacia tantos años que nadie usaba su Miraculous y lo último que supo fue que estaban en guerra peleando contra Darckblade hasta que su portador pereció en batalla, lamentablemente, Waze se perdió entre todo ese caos. Ahora que volvía a ver aún viejo compañero, la circunstancias no eran las mejores un Miraculous de tan importancias como era el de Tikki, estaba en malas manos.

—Permítame ayudar— habló con seguridad Waze—, pero debo advertir. Usar dos Miraculous es demasiada carga le recomiendo entregar mi Miraculous a alguien de fiar.

—¿Se pueden usar dos a la vez? — inquirió mirando el brazalete. — ¿Eso es posible?

—Lo es, Maestro. Pero como he dicho, requiere de una gran energía y una agudeza mental que...

—¡No posees Chico! — se burló el felino ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio.

Una aguda trompeta resonó a las afuera del establo. Adrien comprendió de inmediato que el palacio corría peligro y no podía perder más tiempo. Ladybug había vuelto aparecer. Su transformación se desató tras ordenar a Plagg que le convirtiese en Chat Noir. Se quitó el brazalete y los guardó entre sus prendas saliendo a gran velocidad del establo, corrió por los jardines hacia el tejado buscando desde su altura al conjunto de guardias que le ayudase a evidenciar la ubicación de la ladrona moteada. Pero no veía a nadie.

No entendía. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la alarma.

—¡¿Dentro?! — preguntó al aire alarmado.

Idiota. No lo había pensado con más rapidez.

Se introdujo por uno de los balcones... Del segundo piso.

Corría siendo seguido por una gran cantidad de guardias, todos aquellos que estaban resguardando el patio principal a su lado. Uno de ellos había escuchado un grito de un hombre pidiendo ayuda, y por ello ordenó que la alarma fuese activada. Nino no dejaría que esa mujer se escapase de nuevo, tendrían que atraparla de una vez por toda. Llegaron al tercer piso en tiempo record y tal como había imaginado las puertas de la habitación principal del palacio estaban abiertas siendo que habían sido cerradas con llave. Se adentró la habitación, pero todo parecía en su lugar, no veía rastros de saqueos ni destrozos ¿Realmente Ladybug había estado allí?

—¡Mi señor! ¡El espejo! — evidenció Ivann el Terrible apuntando directamente al marco que había sido destrozado faltando un trozo.

Se llevó un pedazo de oro, aquello fundido valdría mucho dinero y podría venderse en cualquier lugar. Había destrozado una de las pertenecías de la mujer de Bourgeois, no quería estar allí cuando la mujer diera un grito a los dioses por la incompetencia de los soldados al no atrapar a Ladybug por haber destrozado una de sus cosas.

—¡Búsquenla! Y también el soldado que pidió ayuda. — ordenó el moreno—. No quiero bajas, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Los guardias asintieron esparciéndose por el tercer piso.

—Ustedes dos, a mi lado. — Ivann y Kim asintieron.

Nino analizó la habitación una vez más, introduciéndose en la habitación revisando bajo la cama y el ropero mientras los dos soldados se mantenían en el umbral vigilando que nadie entrara ni nadie saliera. Los ojos marrones del Soldado de Jade se paseaban buscando impacientes, hasta que se detuvo en el espejo, se observó de reojo mirando el emblema del Gato de Jade en su pecho. Por alguna razón, recordó a la chica de la posada, sonriente y alegre, con una fuerza que emanaba desde el corazón.

Dorado. Sus ojos vieron algo dorado en el espejo, se acercó con más interés observando el reflejo pero no exactamente de él, había algo dorado colgando del techo... Una... ¡¿Armadura?! Se volteó con rapidez y del techo, siendo sujetado de la boca y el pecho estaba un soldado que le miraba aterrorizado con Ladybug sujetándolo. ¡Estaban el techo! ¡Pegada! ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

La chica lanzó un chasquido de lengua y lanzó al guardia a la cama matrimonial destrozando el dorado dosel. La ladrona dio un brinco hasta el umbral posando cada pie en los yelmos de los jóvenes guardias haciéndoles perder el equilibrio, corriendo por la pared sin dificultad.

—¡Atrápenla! — ordenó, pero los dos jóvenes estaban aturdidos intentando acomodar sus apretados yelmos. Nino dio un grito impotente y comenzó él mismo a perseguir a la ladrona.

La chica era muy rápida, ahora comprendía porqué los soldados nunca podían atraparla, pero daría todo de su persona para detenerla. Para su suerte, un grupo de guardias bloquearon el paso de la joven moteada obligándole a detenerse, Nino desenvainó su espada y se preparó para pelear. La ladrona le miró de reojo.

—¿No eres el Patiño del Príncipe?

Pero Nino no respondió. Recordaba perfectamente el instante en que esta mujer pisaba a su amigo con descaro, amenazando aplastar su cabeza sin dudar. Su presencia le enfurecía. Atraparla no solo traería paz a los Bourgeois, sino que además podría recuperar el orgullo que le fue arrebatado al instante que hozó lastimar a su mejor amigo pasando por sobre su persona.

—¡Ladybug! — llamó el moreno ignorando su pregunta—. En nombre de la familia Agreste, te ordeno detenerte en este instante. Serás juzgada ante Bourgeois por tus crímenes y se te condenara por alta traición. Así que: ¡Ríndete!

—He llegado demasiado lejos para rendirme.

—¡Atrápenla! — ordenó a los soldados.

Sin dudarlo los guardias se abalanzaron hacia ella, la joven dio un brinco apegando sus pies al techo cual insecto corriendo lejos del lugar. Nino comprendió que las habilidades de Ladybug se asimilaban a las de una mariquita real, pero aun así jamás la había visto volar lo que significaba que tenía limitantes.

La persecución estaba durando demasiado, los soldados habían perdido el paso a causa de las pesadas armaduras y ahora eran solo la descarada ladrona y él. No debía preocuparse, podía ganarle ¡Solo debía alcanzarla!

Un peculiar sonido atrapó su atención, había sonado a lo lejos, desde el traje de Ladybug. No estaba seguro qué había sido, pero se asimilaba a un: _"Pim, pim"._ La chica le miraba de reojo, y tras unos segundos aterrizó frente a él, aún escapando.

La joven dobló en una intersección y esta vez se detuvo retrocediendo. Nino al fin logró alcanzarle y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Villa Naciente vio a un muchacho de traje negro y antifaz, de orejas que asimilaban a un gato.

—Chat Noir... —susurró impresionado. Era intimidante.

—¿Divirtiéndose sin mí? _Mi Lady_, nunca pensé que me engañarías de esa forma.

—Hazte a un lado. — gruñó no dispuesta a pelear. —. No repetiré esto contigo.

—¿Por qué? — interrogó dudoso el felino, miró de reojo al moreno—. Nino ¿No? ¿Qué fue lo que tomó?

—Un trozo de oro del espejo de la señora Bourgeois. — informó con espada en mano.

El rubio arqueó la ceja ¿Solo eso? Miró a la chica con cuidado, no veía el arco ni tampoco flechas. Si seguía con lo dicho por Plagg, podía ser un ilusión al igual que la anterior ¿Cómo averiguarlo? ¿Si la tocaba desaparecería? ¿O sería algo así como una copia real?

—¿Se te agotó la ambición? ¿He? _¿Mi Lady? _— inquirió mirándole atento—. Hace unos días te vi salir del palacio con un enorme saco de mercancía robada en tu espalda, por lo tanto un espejo de oro seria pan comido. Dime ¿Qué robaste en realidad?

La chica sonrió de lado.

—No eres tan tonto como te vez, _Chaton._

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido preciosa. —habló desenvainado su espada para después borrar su sonrisa posando la mirada en el moreno—. Mantén distancia.

Se lanzó con rapidez, sin vacilo, su espada fue directo hacia la cintura de la chica, pero de un brinco la joven lo esquivó, dando una patada orientado al rostro dl rubio, pero esta se agachó con agilidad eludiendo el ataque. Ladybug desencajó la hebilla de su cinturón liberando su nuevo yo-yo atrapando uno de los tobillos de Chat Noir haciendo perder el equilibrio y siendo lanzado contra una de las paredes, estampándose con fuerza sanado un poco de sangre de su nariz. Lamentablemente aquello no terminó allí. La ladrona con todas sus fuerzas volvió a girar su yoyo, atrayéndolo a su persona, golpeando con su puño el rostro del portador del Plagg.

Nino miraba impresionado la velocidad de la pelea. Ladybug era muy fuerte como para levantar de aquella forma a un hombre, y no solo eso, dejarlo aturdido de un solo puñetazo.

La joven de ojos azules se posó en el pecho del Chico-Gato, tomando la mano derecha enguantada. ¡Era su noche definitiva! Serian dos Miraculous. Los problemas se solucionarían.

—_Fue un placer conocerle, Princesa. —_

Se detuvo. Un enorme nudo invadió su estómago. No podía creerlo, estaba dudando.

Nino no desaprovechó la distracción, con su antebrazo atrapó el cuello de Ladybug desde atrás, ahorcándola con demasiada dificultad. La joven ladrona era fuerte y forcejeaba cual bestia, pero el Soldado de Jade era terco, no podía permitir que Chat Noir fuese derrotado era la única oportunidad que tenían para vencer a la poderosa Ladybug. La chica se lanzó contra el muro, aplastando al moreno por un instante. Pero Nino no redujo la presión. La ladrona repitió el movimiento, dos veces, sintiendo como el aire del moreno se escapaba contra su oído ante cada golpe. Miró de reojo, notando como el chico parecía mareado, pero aun así no liberaba su cuello.

—¡Eres molesto! — gritó lanzando un puñetazo directo al rostro del moreno.

Nino cerró los ojos al ver los nudillos dirigirse hacia él.

—Ni lo pienses.

La chica le fue arrebatada de los brazos. Y al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver como la Ladrona recibió un fuerte golpe directo en el rostro. Confundido, elevó la mirada hacia el rubio que yacía enfurecido frente a él.

Volteó el rostro hacia Nino y le ofreció ayuda.

—¿Estas bien?

—Viviré... — susurró posando su mano en sus costillas—. Pero necesito un descanso...

El rubio le miró con preocupación, posando sus manos en los hombros del Soldado de Jade. Ladybug pudo romperle la espalda con tales golpes, no había medido su fuerza, si hubiese tardado más quizás su amigo no hubiese terminando en buen estado.

—¡Chat Noir! —advirtió le moreno agotado. El rubio volteó notando alarmado como la ladrona estaba huyendo.

Las palabras de Plagg volvieron a su mente: "_Alguien está usando el Miraculous del zorro, es solo eso. Fue una ilusión."_ Por lo que había dijo Waze, usar más de un Miraculous a la vez gastaba energía, lo que significaba que Ladybug tenía un compañero. Si atrapaba a Ladybug, aún estaba su compañero...

Miró de reojo al moreno que lentamente recuperaba el aire mientras sobaba sus costillas enderezándose contra la pared a causa de dolor que se apoderaba en su espalda. El rubio se agachó a su altura, mirándole preocupado.

—Estoy bien. — aseguró el moreno—. Fue como si un caballo se sentase sobre mí, pero estoy bien.

—No me asustes así, viejo. — habló más aliviado el rubio buscando entre sus ropas—. Sé que te duele, pero necesito que te pongas esto. Waze te explicara. Si lo activas, el dolor será más soportable— habló el chico-gato, entregando en sus manos un viejo brazalete—. Ve a una habitación antes de colocártelo. Nadie debe verte. ¿Bien?

—N-No... — dijo confundido el moreno. — ¿Por qué me entregas esto?

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para responder, y finalmente sonrió.

—Porque eres la persona en que más confío, Nino. — habló colocándose de pie—. Dime viejo: ¿Por qué desnaturalizan el queso? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa para después correr intentado alcanzar a la ladrona.

El moreno con dificultad se colocó de pie, mirando el objeto entregado. Elevó la mirada hacia la dirección donde el Chico-Gato se había ido, intentando comprender la pregunta. Hasta que finalmente recordó lo ocurrido esta mañana.

—¿Adrien? — preguntó sin aliento al aire.

No la encontraba. Tal vez había salido del palacio y huido. Se lanzó a los jardines para continuar la búsqueda, Chat Noir estaba frustrado. Había lastimado a su mejor amigo ante sus narices. Esto no quedaría impune.

—Aquí... _Gatito, gatito, gatito_— llamaba burlesca entre la oscuridad la joven de traje moteado—. ¿Me buscabas?

Le estaba esperando. Evidentemente era una trampa para arrebatarle su anillo. El compañero de Ladybug de seguro estaba cerca y harían una emboscada.

—Dime... — habló el rubio—. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste en el castillo?

—Te lo diré si me das tu Miraculous.

—No me parece un trato justo. — dijo burlesco Chat Noir—. Vamos preciosa, responde mi pregunta.

—Lo lamento. — el yoyo de hace un instante volvió a hacerse presente girando sobre su eje con una velocidad impresionante—. Pero no puedo, me disculpo por el golpe, por cierto.

—Perdonada.

El yoyo fue lanzado con rapidez contra su persona, Chat lo esquivó de inmediato. Había cambiado su arma, y ahora era un juguete ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Él tenía una espada, podía cortar el hilo si quería. Pero debía admitir, el dichoso yoyo era bastante molesto para esquivar. Se movía con una flexibilidad única, de lado alado, luego de arriba abajo. No había logrado a darle.

_Pim. Pim._

—¿Es música lo que hoyen mis oídos? — preguntó al momento que la chica atrapó su yoyo en el aire—. ¿Es acaso que _Mi Lady_ ha ocupado sus poderes?

La chica no respondió, solo volvió a girar le yoyo.

—Creo que no necesitaré las espada, esta vez— dijo liberando sus garras, listo para pelear—. Dime ¿Cuánto te queda? ¿Tres minutos? ¿Dos?

—El suficiente. — hablo con una sonrisa— ¿No es así? ¿Ladybug?

El rubio arqueó la ceja. Sus oídos percibieron unos pasos a sus espaldas y su sentido gritó, advirtiendo que se agachara, obedeció de inmediato, esquivando una patada. Dio brincos hacia atrás y aterrizó con agilidad. Elevó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

Lo que imaginaba.

—Lamento la demora, llevé a los guardias hacia los bosques, como lo hablamos— dijo la segunda Ladybug—. ¿Qué tal el gatito?

—Travieso. —respondió la otra Ladybug comenzando a girar el yoyo otra vez—. ¿Me ayudas a enseñarle una lección?

—Oh. Sera un honor— aseguró sacando su yoyo e imitando a su gemela.

Los yoyos le atacaron al mismo tiempo. Esquivó cada golpe con agilidad, saltando, agachándose y deteniendo los ataques con la hoja de su espada. Uno de los yoyos era falso, tal vez si lograba atrapar el hilo de ese yoyo se desvanecería la ilusión. Uno de los Yoyos se enrolló en su brazo izquierdo. Claramente esa no era la ilusión. El hilo se contrajo y Chat Noir voló en dirección hacia una de las Ladybug, quien, dulcemente le recibió con una potente patada en las costillas, lanzándolo contra la segunda Ladybug que estampó un puñetazo en su mejilla tirándolo varios metros lejos.

—¡Wow! ¡Buen golpe! — felicitó una.

—¿Eso? ¡Para nada! ¡Tu patada fue genial!

Jugaban con él. Agitó su cabeza y se colocó de pie, agitado, desenvainando su espada. Pero el maldito yoyo otra vez apareció, enrollándose en el mando de su arma arrebatándosela con facilidad debido a su estado.

—Lo lamento, se prohíben los cuchillos.

—¿No te dijo tu mamá que con cuchillos no se juega? — inquirió una burlándose.

Chasqueó la lengua liberando sus garras.

—Miau— canturreó una empezando a agitar el yoyo, siendo imitada por su gemela—. Alguien está enojado.

—Oh... ¿El gatito se enojó?

Lanzó un grito y se abalanzó una vez más contra las Ladybug's, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Lo lanzaban como una pelota de lado a lado, golpeándolo y pateándolo sin piedad. Comenzó leer los movimientos tras múltiples golpes y tras otro puñetazo, se tambaleó hacia la siguiente Ladybug cayendo ante las dos.

Elevó la mirada, una vez más el pitido. El tiempo se acababa para una. Un segundo pitido. Más bien para las dos.

Elevó la mirada y el enorme muro que yacía a espaldas de las chicas se elevaba sobre los tres. Imponente. El muro limitante, si tan solo pudiese... Un segundo. Una de las dos no tenía un yoyo real, solo era una ilusión. Eso significaba...

Sonrió. Dio un brinco colocándose de pie y brinco saltando sobre la pared limitante del palacio.

—Vamos bicho maravilla. — habló el felino. — Es mi turno.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, y sin dudarlo le siguieron. Una aterrizó frente a él, mientras que la otra a sus espaldas. Las ladronas comenzaron a girar sus yoyos.

—Es mi turno. — habló rubio. Elevó su mano sobre su cabeza y una oscura energía rodeó su mano. —¿Nerviosas?

—¡Ja! ¿Por ti? — preguntó una.

—¡Para nada gatito! ¡He visto ardillas más aterradoras!

—¿Qué harás gatito? No has podido alcanzarnos en toda la noche.

—¿Y quién dijo que era para ustedes? — preguntó al aire el rubio.

Chat Noir posó su mano en el muro. Este comenzó a hacerse pedazos justo bajo los pies de ambas chicas. El felino dio un brinco hacia uno de los arboles notando como las dos le imitaron, para su suerte, una de ellas saltó con más lentitud que la otra perdiendo el equilibrio en el derrumbe, sus ojos verdes observaron con entusiamos el momento que aquella Ladybug lanzaba el Yoyo hacia uno de los arboles del jardín retomando el movimiento. Aterrizando a metros de la otra.

Ambas se miraron, observándose en busca de alguna herida. Al no encontrarla, se sonrieron mutuamente.

El felino tacleó a una. Se posó sobre su pecho afirmando su cuello, ahogando a la chica. Fue directo a los aretes y arrancó uno.

—Solo la Ladybug tiene un yoyo real. Lo lamento. Pero yo gano. — la chica le miró aterrada, y luego... Sonrió.

El arete de desvaneció en su mano.

—Lo siento gatito... — susurró apenas la joven bajo su cuerpo. —. Pero caíste.

Las tonalidades rojas se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en anaranjadas y blancas. La tez blanca se tornó morena y los ojos azules se volvieron de tonalidad miel. Chat liberó un poco el agarre confundido, sin poder creer que se había equivocado.

—¡L-Ladybug! — gritó con dificultad, lanzando el yoyo hacia la portadora de la mariquita. Esta le atrapó en el aire y lanzó el hilo hacia la muñeca del rubio, atrapando su mano derecha. La pelirroja se movió con rapidez, realizando una lleve que inmovilizó al rubio. — ¡Ahora!

—Se acabó Chat Noir, tu Miraculous me pertenece—. Dijo atrapando la mano del chico, el muchacho cerró el puño impidiendo que le arrancara el anillo.

—¡No! ¡Quítense! —gritaba forcejeando.

Pero ya no podía ganar.

El golpe dio directamente en la espalda de la verdadera Ladybug lanzado lejos del rubio. La pellirroja perpleja por el repentino ataque disminuyó la presión de su llave, dando oportunidad al rubio de liberarse tras golpearla en el rostro. De un brinco cayó lo suficientemente lejos para recuperar el aire.

—Y dime hermano ¿Estos renos son la plaga?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un joven de traje verdoso. Tonalidades musgo, antifaz y una gran capucha. El recién llegado alzó el brazo, atrapando el escudo que asimilaba un caparazón, posándolo en su espalda.

El rubio sonrió al ver como su mejor amigo extendía su mano en ayuda, y sin dudar aceptó.

—Pudiste decirme. — regañó el moreno.

—Menos regaños, mas acción— habló posándose ambos espalda contra espalda ambos mirando a al jóvenes que se colocaban de pie lentamente. — Iré por Ladybug, encárgate de la otra.

—No digas tonterías— gruñó el moreno con una sonrisa mirándole de reojo. — demostrémosles lo qué es el trabajo en equipo.

El rubio le miró, y luego asintió comprendiendo. Sin hablarlo más se lanzaron juntos contra las dos chicas. Primero fue el felino que brincó dando una gran patada que Ladybug esquivó. El chico-gato revotó contra uno de los árboles y saltó al aire. El recién llegado lanzó su escudo contra Rena, golpeándole las costillas desviando el caparazón hacia el rubio que lo atrapó en el aire golpeando con él a la portadora de la mariquita, aturdiéndola, dando tiempo suficiente al moreno de darle una fuerte patada en el estómago lanzándola contra su compañera.

—¡Eso tienen por jugar con mi corazón! — habló el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

_Pim. Pim. _Ladybug acarició sus aretes. Ye elevó la mirada, le quedaba poco tiempo, tal vez dos minutos como mínimo, necesitaba destransformarse o perdería y su identidad seria revelada.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡No eres más que una deshonra para ese uniforme! — gritó Rone Rouge apuntando al felino.

—¡Ja! ¡Ustedes deberían avergonzarse! ¡Ladronas! — respondió el rubio.

—¡Ríndanse! ¡No tienen oportunidad! — exclamó...Exclamó... Em... — ¡Carapace y Chat Noir traerán justicia a este reino!

—¿Carapace? Nada mal— felicitó el rubio con una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar con seriedad a sus enemigas—. ¿Escucharon? Es hora de bailar.

—¿Bailar? ¿Contigo Gatito? — inquirió la azabache—. Creo que paso.

Aterrizó entre ambos bandos. Las miradas recelosas de los presentes se posaron en él. Todo era muy triste, ver tales fuerzas de bien luchando entre si era demasiado para su alma. Era hora de poner un alto.

—Poderes tales como los suyos, deben ser usados para devolver el equilibrio al universo— habló desde lo más profundo de su capucha—. Esto es triste. Pondré un alto.

Era la voz de un chico. Ladybug detectó de inmediato cierto tono suave y amable que generó un escalofrió en su columna. Tenía un mal presentimiento, extendió una de sus manos hacia su amiga, en un instinto protector que nació desde sus tripas.

—Por favor. — habló elevando sus manos con suavidad dejando ver unos guantes negros en la yema de los dedos y gracias a una imperceptible luz se detectaba una tonalidad aguamarina—. Sean comprensibles...

—¡No es justo! — gritó el felino irritado— ¡Dile a tu amigo que no se meta! ¡Es dos contra dos!

—¡Si no es justo! — apoyó el moreno agitando su mano en el aire. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver las reacciones de las dos jóvenes. — viejo... Creo que ellas no lo conocen.

El rubio le miró con atención, y finalmente lo notó: Ambas jóvenes parecían intimidadas.

—Oye Bicho maravilla— hablo el rubio—. ¿Amigo tuyo?

—No... —respondió— ¿Tuyo?

—Mis amigos no son tan aterradores. — dijo con una sonrisa ladina—. Tienden a ser más coloridos...

El recién llegado al no ver ningún tipo de cooperación por parte de los grupos suspiró y movió una de sus manos a su muñeca contraria, rozando levemente su brazalete generando un brillo amarillento que alertó a Ladybug.

—¡Tiene un Miraculous!

—¡El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo! — gritó el rubio listo para pelear— ¡¿Qué dices bichito?!

—¡Me parece justo!

El chico del brazalete se abalanzó de inmediato contra Chat Noir, atrapándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra los escombros del muro. Carapace atacó por la espalda, pero con una agilidad sorprendente esquivó el escudo, recibiendo un golpe en el abdomen quitándole el caparazón y lanzándolo contra Rena Rouge directamente contra su cabeza, noqueándola. Ladybug se abalanzó contra el desconocido, lanzando golpes que el recién llegado esquivaba con sorprendente agilidad. Era como si lograra leer sus movimientos o prevenirlos o... Como si ya supiese lo que iba hacer.

Lanzó un puñetazo. El muchacho lo detuvo con la palma de su mano. La joven utilizó el puño izquierdo, pero al igual que el golpe anterior, fue tenido de la misma forma, comenzando un forcejeo de fuerza bruta.

—No había pasado esto... — dijo en un susurro el muchacho—. Me pregunto quien ganara.

—¿Quién eres?

—Lamento ser tan descortés— habló desde el interior de su capucha—. Pero ese Miraculous no te pertenece. Tikki debe estar agotada, se comprensible.

¿Sabía de Tikki?

Chat Noir apareció por detrás, atrapó al recién llegado del cuello, arrastrándole lejos de la chica de ojos azules.

—Sorpresa... —musitó en su oído el felino aumentando la presión.

El desconocido forcejeo, intentando liberarse y tras no conseguir ningún afloje, posó su mano en su muñeca y...

—¡Tiene un Miraculous!

El recién llegado acarició su garganta. Chat Noir era más problemático de lo que creyó. Pero ya llevaba una semana en esto ¿Qué perdía una vez más? Se abalanzó contra el chico gato, una vez más tal como lo había repetido las últimas veces después de entender que atacar primero a al chico tortuga era mala idea ya que Chat Noir lo atrapaba por la espalda. Agarró del cuello al felino, lanzándolo contra los escombros del muro. Capareace atacó por la espalda, la primera vez le había dado en el hombro dislocándole, pero ahora lo esquivó, dándole un golpe en el abdomen, quitándole el caparazón y lanzándolo contra Rena Rouge directamente contra su cabeza. Hace dos días la chica había defendido al tal Carapace y le había derrotado juntos, así que noquearla una vez más parecía funcionar. Otra vez, solo quedaba Ladybug... ¡Y Chat Noir! Pero aún tenía un par de segundos más. La joven azabache se abalanzó contra él. Primero izquierda. Luego derecha. Parada. Puñetazo. Puñetazo otra patada.

Y una vez más, el forcejeo de fuerza bruta volvió, esta vez, no se detuvo a conversar, atrapó a la chica de la muñeca lanzándola contra Chat Noir que venía por su espalda. Al fin, estaban todos derrotados, el timbre de advertencia final de Ladybug resonó.

Ladybug se desvaneció... Y Marinette emergió.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos, encontrándose como las prendas moteadas de se desvanecían dejando un vestido blanco que en un suave degrade se convertía un precioso rosa. Sus ojos se encontraron y el rubio dejó escapar todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

—Su tiempo se agotó... — evidenció el desconocido.

La joven Rena Rouge elevó la mirada aturdida. El moreno apoyándose en el árbol más cercano logró ponerse de pie. Y ante todos, la identidad de la ladrona más buscada fue revelada.

—¿Ma... Marinette? — dejó escapar la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que veía.

El desconocido reaccionó al nombre. Lo conocía. Claro que lo conocía, volteó el rostro hacia la muchacha que descendió la mirada avergonzada, para después volver a llevarla hacia el encapuchado.

Se colocó de pie con ayuda del felino que aún no parecía comprender del todo la información que acababa de recibir.

—No te entregaré mi Miraculous — dijo con seguridad—. Mi deber como Ladybug es restablecer el orden, y para eso debo recuperar todos los Miraculous que están esparcidos por el continente. Y sin importar cuanto me tome, pero te arrebataré tu Miraculous y traeré la paz en el mundo de la magia.

El joven encapuchado guardó silencio, asintió y posó sus manos en la capucha, dejando ver un cabello oscuro con visos turquesa, y antifaz de la misma tonalidad. Sonrió levemente...

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Marinette. — habló con un tono dulce y sincero en su pecho—. Sigues siendo tan dulce como una encantadora briza de verano...

Marinette reconoció enseguida aquellas palabras. Pero el muchacho no le dio tiempo, activó sus poderes en el instante que la joven había corrido hacia él para abrazarle.

—¡Tiene un Miraculous!

Con una suave sonrisa desvió la mirada hacia chica moteada que una vez más extendía su brazo para proteger a su amiga. Este era el destino. Se habían vuelto a encontrar de un modo maravilloso... Y para mejor, su camino estaba enlazado.

Repitió su ataque. Primero Chat Noir. Luego Carapace, pero al momento que lanzó el escudo, esta vez, golpeó las piernas de la pelirroja haciéndole perder el equilibrio en vez de noquearla. Se abalanzó contra Ladybug, directamente, la chica se defendió con su yoyo, pero él logró esquivarlo con agilidad. La atrapó de la cintura y con la chica entre brazos se escapó del lugar.

La azabache golpeaba y empujaba como podía, intentando liberarse, pero el desconocido no se inmutaba. Aterrizó entre los árboles, a pies de la entrada a Villa Naciente, la dejó y luego retrocedió al ver un futuro puñetazo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — gritó a todo pulmón la chica.

—Tu tiempo está por acabarse. — dijo con tranquilidad—. No quieres que tus enemigos sepan tu identidad— evidenció. La joven se relajó ante aquellas palabras—. Villa Naciente está a un par de minutos desde aquí. Es más seguro que el bosque.

Y con eso se volteó comenzando a interiorizarse en el bosque.

—¡¿P-Por qué me ayudaste?! — gritó confundida.

Él sonrió.

—Nos veremos pronto... — musitó alejándose—. Ladybug...

Y tal como había pronosticado, su transformación se desvaneció. Tikki cayó en su hombro mirando en la misma dirección que ella, sin entender del todo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Marinette?

No estaba segura de qué había ocurrido, pero algo tenia muy claro. Dio un potente grito al aire y comenzó a patear una roca frustrada, odiaba que le salvaran... Y últimamente aquello se estaba volviendo recurrente.

**¡ATENCIÓN! Les informo que me iré de vacaciones! Y no me voy a un lugar cualquiera me voy al campo así que posiblemente mis actualizaciones se tardaran más de lo normal o no... Quién sabe. Solo espero que sean comprensibles y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludos!**

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS**

**Mich Rangel**

**¡Todo un desastre! ¡Carapace ha hecho su aparición! ¡Y ahora un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**karen Agreste**

**¡Alguien hizo su aparición antes de lo esperado! Pero su aparición fue necesaria salvando a Ladybug de un desastre. ¡saludos!**

**Emely-nya**

**¡Van 5! Tienes todas la razón! Me pregunto qué portador más aparecerá en este fic! ¡saludos!**

**The Multirat**

**¡Al parecer nuestro nuevo personaje parece más amigable de lo que aparenta! Pero ¿Amigo o enemigo? Chan Chan ¡Saludos!**

**sonrais777**

**Si Nino supiera que acaba de golpear a la chica que le gusta se estaría lanzando a un rio ¡Te lo aseguro! Jajajaja ¡Me alegro que te este gustando este fic! ¡saludos! **

**MySweetxSarcasm**

**Jajaja ¡Lo siento! Si dejaba los dos capítulos unidos tendríamos un cap de 10 mil palabras! ¡Demasiado! Así que lo correcto era dividirlo... Espero que este cap te guste y el anterior también xD ¡Saludos!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejar un Review! Siempre es un gusto leer su opinión y más responderle!**

**¡No olvides tu review! Tu opinión es importante para mi**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Se despide: Momoleft~**


End file.
